


I love you I hate you

by CastUrVote



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack, Incest, M/M, Tripcest - Freeform, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 68,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastUrVote/pseuds/CastUrVote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if someone love you and you hate him?? What would you do if the one you hated the most is someone you loved the most?? Would you love someone who is a complete opposite of you and your worlds apart.</p><p>It was very normal day for the your hero but everything turned upside down when he met his hated person/s. Life was never the same. His heart was following someone whom he should not be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a fan fiction of Jack and Hiccup. Well there are more than 1 Jack. Also this is just for me to see if peope would like it. It's a trial so sorry if it's not good. Also every 13 chapters will have 1 kinky story. A smutty one. It's not related to the story but its fun to do.

**Chapter 1 "The kiss"**

"I hate him. Ever since I saw him I hate him already. I don't know why but I just don't feel good with him. Even seeing him makes my day upside down. Arghhh why does it has to be him!!"

**\--- Earlier ----**

"A good day for a strong Viking like me." a young child with auburn hair dangling on the billowing air. "Oh hey, names Hiccup. I may not look like a muscular guy but my strength is ten times than a whale. My looks are like stars that people can't reach. And don't you even dare start with my personality, no one can re-" Our young lad said.

"Hiccup stop talking to the mirror the bus is here" a gigantic man standing in front of the door giving the said-so Viking a hell day right in that very moment.

Our young lad sighed as he started walking to the beastly doom of terror, or in other word school bus.

"Bye dad." His last prayer as he left the house.

**\---- In the bus -----**

"If it isn't the useless Hiccup." A young boy with muscles above average, also the MVP in the football team.

The lad ignored this bully and just pass by him. But we all know a bully doesn't like to be ignored and so the painful torture will begin its session.

"Hey useless. *pulls his shoulder* how dare yo-" he was cut as our young hero continue his words.  
"You? Don't you know who I am? Am Snoutlout strong and brave unlike you weak and useless. Really? Is that what all you got to say every boring morning? Then you gonna punch and then you will be stop. Because my father is the mayor of this town blah blah blah...” Hiccup's day was like a record CD. It kept on repeating every day to a point where even a 3 year old can memorize the day.

Hiccup was pretty much the opposite of what he said he was. His skinny but smart, being ugly was not that bad but his personality wasn't great like it should be, well sometimes.

"Stop it Hiccup, Snoutlout." a fine man with a mustache he likes to comb. His name is Gobber. He had so many crazy ideas, which our hero liked by the way. Hiccup known him since he was young. After all, his father and Gobber were best friends even before he was born.

Snoutlout sat down and he gave the poor Hiccup a one hell of stare. Meaning he wanted him dead.

Hiccup never been bothered by those looks maybe because he was used to it by now.

He wanted to sit but each seat was taken, if not they wouldn't let him sit beside them. Lucky for him he found a sit with no one on it. _"Lucky me."_ He said to himself.

**\----- After a while the bus stops once more -----**

Our Viking was just sitting around not minding everyone.

"Oh my gosh!!! It’s him!!! Its Jack "Frost" Overland" All of the girls screamed seeing a young teen with a sexy body, teeth that glittered like star, hair as pure as snow, skin that sparkled under the sun, and above all this he was well known for his looks that can make most of the girl fall down on the floor in matter of seconds.

Every time he appears our young villain, Snoutlout, kept saying "hmpft am much stronger than him and cooler I just let him get the attention." and then of course our girls were mermaids. Well they will be innocent at first but once you cross paths with them their scary looks appears and they were deadly like a snake's bite. One minute you are standing proud then next you are limping on the ground.

Still our hero never really cared. He even wore his headphones to fill his ears with music.

"Is this seat taken?" The prince of light said. Hiccup, who clearly do not care of what was happening, just didn't mind him. He didn't even listen to his question.

Suddenly he felt electrified as a finger touch his side. "Hey can I seat here?" The prince of light asked once more.

"Yeah sure whatever" our hero replied. He just got grumpier as soon as he saw the well-known Frost. For some reason he just hated him and he tried to stay away from him. He was not even sure why. Though at the back of his mind, he looked somewhat familiar.

He just stared at the window not noticing the eyes that were threatening him like he was at fault. He was just sitting beside the well-known Jack and everyone wanted to strangle him till he drop dead, literally.

During the ride, Hiccup was lost in his own world, daydreaming about dragons and every day during his daydreaming he found himself smiling. It was like the world where he can be anything he wanted with no one to say otherwise. His own sanctuary, his own home.

**\---- In his thought ----**

A Viking riding a dragon with his flaming sword on his right hand and he fought the vicious dragon from the east named Draco the defiler.

Both dragons were clashing in the air, the sky was colored by their flames. Thundering roars can be heard from all over their earth.

As his dragon managed to blow the other down to the ground. He jumped off and ready to deliver the final blo-...

**\---- Reality ----**

His thoughts was stopped by annoying tap from his seatmate. "What the hell!" He almost shouted but manage to control his voice to minimal but can still be heard by everyone around his seat.

"I..." Jack couldn't continue his words. Every time he opened his mouth it ends up closing itself. You could say that he was afraid to continue maybe the fact that his seatmate was at the brick of exploding his anger.

"What!!" Hiccup asks this time more annoyed and angry. Well who wouldn't, he ruin his happy hour, his only happy hour each day.

Jack just looked down and remained silent while Hiccup hmpft and ignore the death look everyone had. He doesn't care if everyone will hate him, after all they already do. He was about to continue his fantasy but they were already at school making our hero's day practically ruin.

**\---- At the classroom ----**

"Why the hell did you do that?" Girls from his class started asking him all have crossed arms except one, her right hand was on Hiccup's desk while the other is on her waist.

Hiccup smiled at them trying to intimidate the one making a fuss. "I don't know what you are talking about." He nonchalantly replied.

"You know what we are talking about freak." The girl retorted back and banged both her hands on the desk.

Hiccup just remain smiling though a bit angry but still mask it with his smile. "As I said, I don't know what you are talking about." 

"You shouted at Jack." She said and next thing she was fantasizing and saying how Jack is special and how great he is.

Hiccup got so annoyed that time and was already pushed to the limit. "LIKE HELL I WOULD CARE ABOUT HIM!" He shouted at her with much hatred and much fierce. 

Before the fight continued the teacher was coming in from the door. And another boring day for Hiccup. Well he did know much of what the teacher was saying and he even knew all the question but he remained silent and never answered unless being asked..

**\---- Lunch time ----**

Before the other could corner him he already bolted out of the room and up in the roof. Another safe haven for him.

His hair was being cupped by the wind. He breathed with fresh air. Above all he can see the beautiful sky, he wish he could reach. _"Ahhh... a perfect sky for a perfect lunch. Need to keep my strong bones"_ he said as he imitate a macho man and then laughed at himself.

He placed himself in the corner of the roof, it is just beside the wall. His backpack was on his left side and his lunch was on his lap. A big lump of steak, a bowl of rice, a macaroni, and an iced tea to refresh his day, hopefully.

As he was eating his breathtaking lunch, the door swung open. Though not loud but still can be heard.

"AHHHH!!!" A young boy shouted at the top of his lungs. "Why are you stupid!!!? He will hate you for sure!!! He already hates you and you just... ARGHH!!"

Hiccup just peaked and saw Mr. Popular. _"Hmm... Guess even Mr. Popular gets frustrated."_ He said softly. He then shrugged it off and go back to what he was doing.

After a few seconds, one can hear metal clanking.

"Arghhh... can't you make it louder!!!" Hiccup sarcastically said and stamped his feet to get the attention of the boy kicking the stupid railing.

Jack stopped and stared at Hiccup unable to speak, unable to move. His face was in shock and his body started to shake rapidly.

"What is wrong with you?" Hiccup asked with brow raise up a bit concerned but not shown much.

Jack open his mouth only to let the air come out.

This brought our Viking friend more curious. He also stuttered at the bus and couldn't speak much like this time. Though he did saw him talked to other people more fluently. "What? Are you just gonna stand there? Why are you shaking?" He said as he walked towards the shaking boy.

As he stepped closer and closer his skin started to look whiter, his muscle started to reveal lines, his body showed the curve-ness on his waist and on his cheeks bloomed a pink rose line. _“Hmm… didn’t notice he has a pinkish cheeks.”_ Hiccup said to himself as he inspected the other teen, who is still shaking. “Would you stop shaking? I am not here to hurt you. Am not a bully.” He said as he showed his limp body. “See am all skin and bones.” He hated to say it but if it helped him with his curiosity, hey why not.

The other teen did stop shaking though he can’t make eye contact with the other and keeps on stuttering. “Look I know you hate me and I don’t care. But can you at least tell me what’s going on? You keep on stuttering. It’s like your mind is blank. You are like this when you are talking to me but with other people you are the most perfect person. If I found out that this is a prank you better ready for a pay back.” A senseless threat coming from our hero. Though senseless, it did shock the other teen causing Hiccup to sigh. “Fine whatever like hell I care.” He just shrugged off the topic and turn around to go back to his class.

The pale skin lad thought _"if this will be my last time I will ever talk to Hiccup might as well do what I always wanted to do."_. “Hiccup I love you…” Jack finally conveyed his feelings, he can't believe he finally said it. His face crept with hot scarlet blood. His eyes staring at the back of the Viking. His eyes shimmering in the shine of the sun. His skin and hair compliment the beauty that is being offer to Hiccup.


	2. Pay Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do if someone stole something to you?? Of course, one good payback would do ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that this really short just want to have many cliff hangers and I want to know what people wants XD sorry guys XD.
> 
> there would be many cliff hangers.

**Chapter 2 "Pay Back"**

Hiccup looked back though he was surprised, he knew that this kind of confession was just a prank. Well, he was Hiccup an unpopular kid, hated by everyone, and clearly a lonely person. “Would you stop with this nonsense!? I won’t fall for some cheap trick. Oh, look at Mr. Perfect trying to hook up with a freak so he can play with him. Well not a chance, I am not a kid who is gullible. Besides we are both guys” Hiccup kept on ratting out on Jack and he was convinced that this was all some cheap trick to make fun of him.

After that Hiccup started to stomp his feet as loud as he can heading towards the door, only to be stopped by a hand pulling him. “Hey!! Wha-” he was about to give another sermon but was stopped by warm lips on top of the other.

Jack’s eyelid was half open, his mouth was savouring the undeniable lips of our Viking friend and his hands started to crawl on the other's waist. Meanwhile, Hiccup's eye was really wide and arms squashed between their bodies. But soon his eyes started to close and it felt good even for our hero. He resisted the pleasure and pushed away Jack. He wanted to retort and say something mean, but he just can't believe the fact that his first kiss was stolen by the guy he hated the most and the idea of liking the kiss disgust him.

After a few seconds of staring, he bolted out of the roof and into his classroom, where he can analyze what just happened and hoped he forgot it. Unfortunately, the more he tried to forget, the more he remembered the feeling of Jack's lips on top of his.

One of this cases of him trying to forget was when he was in his English class (literature) and man it is really a wrong time to think about someone when the lesson was about _"Rome and Juliet"_. Hiccup at that time was struggling about the kiss because every time he looked at the movie it was the kissing scene and every time he imagined him and the Mr. popular doing it. _"Yuck"_ he always said to himself

**\---- In his room almost midnight ----**

"I hate him. Ever since I saw him I hate him already. I don't know why but I just don't feel good with him. Even seeing him makes my day upside down. Arghhh why does it have to be him!!" Hiccup punching his pillow, relieving his stress and anger on it.

He turns himself so he can look at the ceiling, still angry and frustrated. But deep inside his head, he can still feel the remnant of the kiss and the irresistible pleasure he received. He wanted the blissful taste of one's lips, the tenderness on top of his, the fragrant that's devouring him and the pleasurable kiss that brings him to the abyss of happiness.

"Why am I thinking of him this much?" He asked the air. Soon, silence filled the room. His eyes drifting off, his tears falling quietly, his heart aching from confusion, his identity slowly moving away. "Who am I?" His last words before his limp body sleep.

**\---- Next Morning ----**

Same old, same old, nothing really change except for a fact that my seatmate was always Mr. Popular, who ruined his yesterday and probably today or so he thought. He was just there sitting quietly. No apology, no freaking out, no bullying. _"Wow, can't believe he is not doing anything to me today."_ Hiccup thought. In a way, it is a good feeling, only somehow he felt something was wrong. He can feel his stomach twisting in pain. He wondered if girls always felt this way when they have their day, but gosh, it hurt a lot.

The moment he gets off the bus, in this case, the last one to get out, he suddenly felt dizzy and can't stand up straight. Thump! The sound of one body falling to the other.

**\---- Clinic ----**

Brown eyes flickered adjusting to the light. "Arghh my head hurts. Where am I?" Hiccup asked as he rub his head and pain still stuck him in his grumbling stomach. "In the school clinic." The nurse answered as she bent to see the boy eye to eye. The nurse had a black hair, eyes as elegant as the hellebore and beautiful as a rose, her skin was like a floating water lily. Her beauty was beyond compare or, at least, he thinks so.

"You fainted due to exhaustion and starvation. Are you trying to kill yourself?" She asked as she started to tap her feet, hands on her waist and eyes staring down. "No" a long pause before the auburn-haired child continued. "Something bad happened yesterday." Hiccup unconsciously touching his lips. He remembered the kiss stolen from him only, this time, no hint of regret in his heart weighing him. Pretty soon corner of his lips lifts up.

The nurse seemed to notice this and disclosed it. "You are fine now. Just eat before going to your class." She smiled at him and shooed him so he can go on to his life. "And don't forget to thank Overland for carrying you here."

 _"Overland?"_ Hiccup wondered who this nice person might be. He bought some snacks and go back to his class.

**\---- Recess ----**

Up to the roof for our brave little boy. Lunch for his empty tummy, which still hurt. "Let's dig in." The Viking said. After a while, the opening of a door caught Hiccup's attention. "Mr. Popular is here again." He thought in his mind. "You should be happy now, huh Jack you made him angry to you forever." Jack looks up to the sky and lost in his thoughts. "At least, you have kissed him and carry him on your back today. Why do you have to be in love with someone who don't love you? You have many people who want you, why him? He will never like you."

"Wait! His Overland." Hiccup whispered in the corner when he suddenly realized. "Ah... Ahm.. J-j-jack." He called for the other to get his attention. Hiccup didn't realize his heart was skipping a beat and his face completely red. Hiccup with his head down "Thank you for today." He said and somehow he was waiting for a reply, but silence just filled the gap between them. _"So he really doesn't care about me. It's just a prank. Who would want useless Hiccup"_ Hiccup thought.

He raised his head and saw Jack all red, a gleeful smile painted on his face, though he was looking down on the ground, hands playing with each other, and eyes glittering with happiness as if he was about to die right now. "J-j-jack I-is it true? W-what you said yesterday? Y-you are n-not joking?" Hiccup a bit nervous and not really good with talking to people.

Jack nodded and his hand slowly reach to cupped the other. His eyes half open, the feature of his face was mesmerizing the Viking, his hair that billowed with the wind, his smile that can kill, and everything about him seemed to be perfect. Very very perfect Hiccup knew he can never attain or deserve.

The hands on his cheeks made him winced. As he was about to receive another treatment the bell rings. His eyes soon opened and warm lips on top of his forehead. "Am sorry for yesterday. I love you, Hiccup." A tight arm wrapped around him. This act left Hiccup stunned. One deep breath before saying "Okay I forgive you and..." one quick peck on the lips. "There we are even." Hiccup blushed as red as a tomato and then bolted out to reach his class. Now the gentle kid was stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to feel lonely at the next chapter XD.
> 
> this doesn't have a cliffhanger because I want you to cry next chapter. If not cry you will feel lonely.
> 
> I am Mr. Useless and you are Mr. Popular


	3. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love should always have trust without it everything will crumble but what if your trust is in the wrong place? Or should we say the wrong person?
> 
> Their life is very different and quite the opposite so how can their love blossom?
> 
> Love is a complicated thing and delicate. One can never move if the other doesn't one to go. It is as if one is playing a three-legged race.
> 
> This where things get complicated especially when love is there but refuse to see. If this were ever to continue it would hurt so bad because every time you push them away the more you hurt yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the weirdest parts of the story. I mean Hiccup is truly blind. The fact that the hair change. it's like wow are you dumb or what? XD P.ahhaa

**Chapter 3 "Not Again"**

**\---- After class ----**

Hiccup didn't take the bus. He walked towards his home. "At least, I won't see him today." He sighed hard and kept moving forward.

"Why are you signing?" A young brown hair guy asked him from behind. Hands on his head as if it is a pillow, probably embarrassed on what he did to the other. "What are you doing here? Did you dye your hair brown?" Hiccup was surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be in the school bus?"

Jackson giggles "Well, I just saw you were not taking the bus so I decided not to take it as well." His face sprouted a daring smile with cheeks as red as a rose. The truth was that this guy was in fact not Jack. Jack usually wore a blue jacket and simple skinny jeans. This guy right here wore a black shirt, brown pants, a watch, and a brown bonnet. But the Viking didn't know that, how could he, those 2 are like a stone cut in half.

"You know, you should stay away from me. People will think I am making you do something or they will say something bad at you. To top it all of I am Mr. Useless and you're Mr. Popular." Hiccup said nonchalantly. "You should think of your future and forget about loving me. You…" a long pause before he continued "... Will just waste your time. I'm not worthy for anyone. Plus this still might be a prank." He knew what he was saying and it hurts, but he always kept in mind that he was not worthy, not even a bit.

"Then I don't want to be Mr. Popular anymore." Jackson is proud to say it. "I want to be with you." He bloomed another smile right in front of the Viking only this time he snuggled the other before giving him one hell of a tickle fight.

"HA HA HA!! Jack HA HA!! STOP!!" The Viking struggling to laugh and breath. Jackson did as he was told and they began their walk towards home. "You can go ahead of me. I need to go to the grocery." Hiccup happily said. He thought he can move away from this guy beside him, but this guy sticks to him like a gum.

"Would you please stop following me?" A bit of annoyance was in his tone. Jackson paused and looked down. He tried to act like Jack. He knew him. "Even if I want to I can't. I tried it many times, but I can't. I just can't." He sighed and looked straight at the other's eyes. "I am gonna keep on telling you over and over again. I love you, Hiccup." There it was the scarlet red that always crept on his face, and the same reaction can be found on the Viking. The boiling blood that crawled on his cheeks every time, the beating of the heart that speed up, the feeling of seeing the sky lights up as the cracker exploded in the air and the delighted feeling just seeing that smile. "I... I don't love you." Prickly pains struck his heart, the hurtful words that killed him and yet he thought that was what he really wanted. To stay away from someone he hated so much but loved too deeply.

"You always say that, but it is not true." Retort the brown-haired guy. "Your face shows that you love me. Your reaction is exactly like mine. Even your looks." Clenched fist, tears falling, heads down, and heart breaking all this dwell in the speaker.

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW ME!!" Hiccup shouted at the top of his lungs while he looked down. "Am... Am not like you and my reactions are different from yours." A blue face printed in him, regret crept inside him, and endless sorrow leaving a void in his heart. Jackson wanted to fight back, but they were causing too much scene. "Come on." Pulling the other to look for a private place. "Stop touching me." Hiccup took his hand and used it to wipe his wet cheeks. Jackson didn't let Hiccup have his way. He kept on dragging him till they can find privacy. Meanwhile, Hiccup kept on struggling to free his hand only to be caught again.

No word uttered, tear stopped falling, and time stopped as warm arms wrapped around the Viking. _"Why? Why do I feel like this? Every time he is around. My body just keep on falling? I know I hate him right from the start so why am I like this? Am I in-love again?"_ Hiccup lost in his thought and words that mumble and jumble made the situation more confusing. He was so confused not sure what to do, what is this, or even who he is. Then the kiss shot him back to reality but drown him in the pleasure afterward. This tender lips that fit his perfectly, the tongue that taste every nook of his mouth, the moans that was produces by the mere kiss, and the face that kills even a Viking boy but unlike the kiss in the school something felt wrong. Even so, Hiccup can't control himself as the waves of sensation kept on hitting his heart. His arms crawled to the neck, eyes closing slowly, breathing became harder and harder, and his lips that can't deny the savouring taste of the other's lips. He wanted more and more. This mere moment was too much and yet he wanted more.

Soon both was breathless and give each other space. At that time, Hiccup realized what just happened and he bolted off. He did not let anyone stop him and just like his mood the rain started to dance down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen if you see your father drunk and your father's best friend? What if they start to ask of your life? in which apparently your problem is your love.


	4. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is so miserable for our fine lad, especially now that he stuck with his love, or should we say his sworn enemy.  
> To simply put this into words "Regret"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another short chapter well this is the third update in one day so I guess it's okay to have something like this. Though I do prefer 1 chapter per week. to make people wait.

**Chapter 4 "Regret"**

**\---- Home ----**

Hiccup entered the house as wet as he can be. No father to worry about him for he was far too busy in his work. No mother to hold on to. For she was resting happily in the Earth and hoped Odin gave her a place in his kingdom in the afterlife. The creak of the wood and the drip of his clothes filled the house. As he took off his wet clothes his strong face started to crumble. His head was on his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs, and the sniffling that echoed in the room. All that showed how broken he was, how he needed someone to hold, and how desperately needed support. His entire life he never thought that anyone could love him except for his dad and Gobber. _"Not one soul ever care, let alone notice him, so why would they love him, right?"_ He thought. 

Till morning, you can hear sniffling in his bathroom with only a towel to cover all of his body.

Off to bed to go to sleep with exhausting broken night.

**\---- Dream ----**

Running away as darkness swallowed the long hallway. Huff and huff as the Viking struggled in his race. The fear in his heart started to rose and he ran towards the light and yet he was not moving in his place. "No!!" The auburn haired boy crumbled and fell in the depths of the abyss. Endless falling and endless scream that was all he can do.

At the middle of his scream, a lips entwined with his. It was a perfect fit, the pleasure that took away his fear, and the eyes that sparkled even in the darkest night. It was him. It was Jack. The tear that falls on his cheeks woke him up in his sweet nightmare.

**\---- Bedroom ----**

It was 7 in the morning. He needed to rush or he will be late, but he would rather be late after what he just went through. He rather not went to school, if not for his dad. Still, what he did was remain in his bed and sleep and wait for his death when he woke up again. His day was only sleeping, bathing, eating, and sleeping again. Simple cycle and death will come tomorrow from his dad.

**\---- Next Day ----**

Early morning as Hiccup woke up in his bed and ready himself for one hell of a fight. _"To battle!"_ A thought that painted in his mind was he was battling an army of undead. He was riding his mighty dragon and ready to storm the enemy brigade.

After taking his bath, a wish he asked from the god "my Thor, please don't let me see him again. I can't take it anymore." A sighed and he went down. Normally, he ate alone his father was always too busy to eat with him but today he was sitting in the dining area with food that he probably cooked. "Is something wrong, dad?" Hiccup asked but in his mind _"of course, there's something wrong you didn't go to your school."_

"With me no. But you, I heard you crying the other night and screaming yesterday morning. I came to your room but you were awake and I... I don't know how to approach you. Your mother is the one good with this. *light laugh* Is something wrong son? If there is, am here." A concerned look came from the big man. One can say he was scared as well.

Hiccup felt awkward. "Everything is fine dad. I just have a nightmare that's all." He tried to smile, but it was obvious that it was forced. Having a talk with your dad about feeling it was really hard, really, really hard. "So umm.. Am gonna go. The school bus is here." Hiccup nervously said and not sure if he's doing the right thing. "Well, that's a wonderful talk. Got to go to school. Yup, good talk." His dad said and was practically exactly the same as him. Guess, like father, like son, was true.

**\---- School bus ---**

_"Hmm weird, no one wants to kill him. Even, Snoutlout didn't fight him. What's going on in this world?"_ Hiccup thought as everyone was on their sit not muttering and not even making their eye contact like they used to. Good thing they didn't let him take in their seat and they still did the hmpft thing. Hiccup just went to his usual seat. 

Little did he know, his father talked to Gobber and asked him to keep an eye on Hiccup. Gobber did as he was told and asked the whole people to keep quiet and if they were to bully anyone out they go.

As soon as Hiccup sat down a spitball hit the back of his head. _"Oh a new way to bully me."_ Hiccup realized so he just sit in a slouchy manner. Yay! No more spitball.

Then nightmare came, Jack Overland. His face was sadder than blue and so was the girls when they saw him. So the girls started to offer their empty seat but all was refused. He probably wanted to be alone and sadly, the manner of Hiccup's sitting made the seat not taken by anyone. 

Face lit up as soon as Jack saw the boy his after. "H-hello. He he" With an awkward tone, eye twitching, and a fake smile with a wave on the side. It was Hiccup's greeting to Mr. Popular.

Jack simply return the gesture with a smile and happily took his seat. _"Whoa, he dyed his hair again. Or is it a wig?"_ Hiccup thought the moment Jack took his seat and he realized the billowing hair was white and amazing.

Hiccup was waiting for any assault from this guy. He meant anything. He was with him and he will just assault you in ways you won't expect. But not a single assault was dealt, he was just smiling happily till we reached the school. For Hiccup, this was totally weird.

**\---- Classroom ----**

"What did you do to Jack!?" An assault from the girls. They are the same girls who Hiccup encountered a few days ago. "He never looked sad and I mean ever!! It all started when you shouted at him. What did you do now, Useless?" Furious as she can be as she utter her words towards Hiccup. 

"I don't know what you mean by that?" Hiccup stays strong and smiles at their confrontation. "Don't ask me, ask him. He is the one with the problem, right?" As calm as he can. He didn't want to explode on anyone at least, not today.

The girls were stunned by Hiccup's words. He did have a point but how could they ask the amazing person. "Still DON'T EVER GO NEAR HIM!!" A threat that Hiccup didn't find threatening. "You know he is the one following me not me." Hiccup answered the threat with very calm and bored tone. Then the hmpft thing coming from girls as they walked away from him. Triumph reigned inside of our Viking. The feeling of winning was new to him and he liked it even if it’s for a few seconds.

**\---- Recess ----**

Hiccup thought that if he went to his usual place he would undoubtedly see him again. He stayed in the classroom and remained quiet no one will notice. Only 4 people remain in the class, Astrid, the beautiful girl in the class and she was the toughest too, she was Hiccup's dream, some other 2 whom he never met and probably twins by the looks of their faces, and him. All four of them in the class minding their own business.

Astrid eating her lunch quietly while the other 2 was fighting over a fried chicken.

Hiccup just wanted to be away from Jack so he let his anger suppress. He was pretty annoyed with non-sense talk. Still his was eager not to let himself be known, especially Jack. He didn't like to be hurt more than he already was.

"Hmm a day without seeing him. I like that idea. Seeing him only in the bus is much better than being with him all day." He whispered as he took a spoonful of rice. Then he remembered lips that were entwined together. After all, it was just a few days ago. In his mind, the lips linger along with the fear and pleasure. It is like a nightmare and a sweet dream simultaneously replaying.

"I end up thinking something I don't like." Words he wished not to say to himself. A deep sigh and regret came out of the young Viking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How do you stop yourself from falling-in-love??" That is just something he wished to do.


	5. Stop this!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a weird thing. It makes you want to be the best but there are times that love is just too much that you can't do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well another short one. Hope you enjoy XD

**Chapter 5 "Stop this!!"**

**\---- After class ----**

"Better not take the bus and make sure he doesn't see me." Hiccup being cautious looking left and right to make sure no one will notice him.

No sign of Mr. Popular. Good for Hiccup and he started walking with a joyful aura. Just kept walking, just kept walking, just kept walking it's like a mantra for Hiccup as he enjoyed the sweet scenery of the town, even though he had been here for like his entire life. "No Jack, no girls, and no bullies how can my day get any better." A cheerful smile as the moonlight hit his skin. It is such an amazing night until an arm wrapped his waist and a hand on his mouth pulled him to a dark alley and poof there he was with his brown hair dude. _"Jack"_ he said in his mind and he was surprised to see this beautiful guy right in front of him. _"How on Earth does this guy kept finding him"_ he wondered. Hiccup was like the most unnoticeable kid in the entire planet.

There it was _"the hug"_ , the most awaited and yet most hated as well. The warmth he wished to stay but knew it never will. It broke Hiccup so much. It hurt Hiccup so much that river falling on his cheeks without him noticing. " **Stop!! I can't take it anymore! I am not a toy!**!" He pushed the other slipping off the grip. Hiccup would have run away but couldn't. How could he leave when you saw your love hurt, his blue tantalizing eye was being filled with water, and he was gritting his teeth. "Am sorry okay. I made a mistake. But I really do love you." Face all determined but tears now falling down. He reached for Hiccup's cheeks and wiped away all that droplet that ruin his face. "I love you, Hiccup. I truly do." Having Jack said that made Hiccup's heart flip. Well, that heart flip was mainly because of the passionate kiss. The taste of bitter, sweet, and strange all mixing up in his mouth. The endless slaughter of his hatred and leaving only love. The blossoming warmth that crawls underneath his cheeks. These things can easily make anyone forget who you are. Arms soon wrapping each other's body, holding it close, and the never-ending desperation to have one another.

"Please stop making me fall in love with you again. I don't want to get hurt anymore." A word is spoken by the Viking as they breathe air. Droplets started to fall again from our young hero. This time, he walked slowly, sniffle with each step, and no hand would dare stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's make a confession!!! CONFESS!!


	6. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad's concerned....  
> Jack's Confession part 2...  
> Hiccups denial and confession...  
> Run away from the world.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this will be the one of the most heartbreaking and confusing chapters...
> 
> because of the word again...
> 
> let me tell you. All will be revealed in time so wait and see.

**Chapter 6 "Confession"**

**\---- House ----**

Normally his dad won't be home till late night or early morning but today he was there waiting for Hiccup. He already had the table set. The scent of fried chicken drool with butter, the rice wrapped with banana leaves, and the soup. But all this didn't bother Hiccup, he thought he was hallucinating.

"Hiccup?" A tone very manly but showed concern. "Dad?" A reply from the lad with surprise and questioning tone. "Come here what's wrong?" A question that can be obviously seen in Hiccup's face. "Oh, just a simple cold." A lie from the Viking lad, whose eyes were red. Stoick shrugged at the answer, it was something his son can't say. He was like this back then when he lost his mother and that other time but he managed to cure himself after a few days. "Why are you, early dad?" The young Viking smiled brightly as he can after asking his question. It was clear he wanted to change the subject.

"Just finished my job." Stoick smiled and hugged his little boy. "Come on let's eat." He laughs a bit and carry his son so they can eat and talk on how they are doing. Of course, Hiccup would lie and said he's okay.

In that small time, Hiccup forgot why he was crying and end up sleeping happily.

**\---- House ----**

Hiccup woke up really early and happily went to school by walking. He still hoped no Jack, so no heartache. Happily as he walked towards his school with no problems and enjoyed the sunlight. "Nothing beats fresh air in the morning." Hiccup said as he enjoyed his no Jack walk.

**\---- School ----**

Hiccup managed to beat the school bus and he had enough time to go to the library and take a look at some book, it was more on mystical creatures such as dragons and phoenixes. After reading, Hiccup head to his room but the moment he took a turn he bumped someone and he landed on his bottom. "Ow. Sorry." Both of them said in synchronization. "Jack!" said the Viking with eyes all wide meanwhile the other said."H-Hiccup!" surprised in his face and then looked away with a smile on a blushed face. Jack was the first one to stands up and offers a hand to the other. Hiccup accepted the offer and started to walk away. "Umm... H-hiccup can I t-talk to you later? In the roof?" A scratch on his head and face all flustered. Hiccup smiled without facing Jack and moved away without an answer.

Hiccup happily went to his classroom, not because of what Jack said but rather he can avoid him again. But somehow he ended up waiting for someone he hates while he ate his lunch. "Argghh why am I here? I should avoid him. Why are you stupid, Hiccup?" He said to himself. "Looks like he's not gonna come." A sigh and disappointment planted on his face as his lunch box was empty.

As he opens the door there he was but he was a bloody hell. He was like just got out of a shower and he was breathing hard, anyone might say he was going to die. "What in bloody Thor happen to you?" He asked a bit worried as he assisted Jack. Jack couldn't even speak because he was really, really tired.

Today, it was Hiccup's turn to carry Jack to the infirmary. People were glaring at him murderously. Hiccup kept on ignoring them as much as he can. Well, the school nurse was nice at least. She even let Hiccup go to his class after bringing him there.

Hiccup being relieved after not having a conversation with Jack. But then livid eyes were following him even in class or even their teachers. Hiccup wanted to burst his anger. It was like he did something terrible when there was not. Even after class as he took the bus but he stepped down and said to Gobber "Am gonna walk." Poker face from Hiccup as he said it with an indifferent tone.

He was a bit away from school when Jack taps his back. "Hey, H-hiccup." A strawberry cheeks with a gleeful smile was shown by the white-haired boy. "Stay away from me." A bit angry because of everyone around him. "Everyone wants me to stay away from you. Carrying you to the infirmary is bad. I only did that because you once did it to me." Angry tone at first but gradually became gentle as his face turned to scarlet red.

"I thought I told you to not to come near me." A bit of loneliness and a dash of bitterness boiled in his heart. It ached yet Hiccup tried to be strong. "It would be better if you are with Astrid. Yes, she is just like you. You two will definitely be better." Hiccup nodded in his opinion. "Well, nice talking with you. Better go now to your girls." Hiccup said all that without looking at Jack.

You could say he didn't want him to see how weak he was right now and how hurt he was, all the while he was still trying to be strong. "Don't worry about me. Am used to being alone. Nothing will change." Sadness can be felt as the young Viking talks.

 **"Stop!!"** Jack shouted as a flood of tears fall down from his eyes. He hugged Hiccup from the back and continued. "That is not true! I won't be better if I don't have you. Every day I think of you. When... When you are around I am happy. I always wanted you. If they hate it I don't care. I want you. **I LOVE YOU!!** I love you." He sniffed and held Hiccup tighter, then a sweet peck on the cheeks. Jack said in a gentle tone. "You don't have to be alone anymore."

There it was Hiccup's wall was finally broken and he can't keep his tears from falling. The support he needed was just here and yet he can't even lean on it. Because if he leans then he would fall again and be broken again and again. He can't take it anymore. He lost too much to be broken again.

"Please stop." Hiccup's tears were dropping very fast. "I don't want to be yours again. I don't want to end up like back then. **I NEVER WANT TO HURT MY FATHER AGAIN!!** " Hiccup slipped away from Jack and ran away, though not towards his house but rather he went to the forest not far from the city he was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad and Hiccup one on one... almost... sort of..
> 
> well just wait for the update...


	7. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worries and Stress were released...
> 
> very short so yup.. just that...

**Chapter 7 "Worries"**

Somehow the forest became his comfort zone, even though snakes, bugs, or many deadly wild animals lives there. Perhaps, Hiccup was a nature lover or he can think clearly when he was alone. There he cried as much as he can and only to stop when it was night and he thought his father might be worried about him.

**\---- House ----**

"Am home." Said Hiccup and echoes of silently answered back. Hiccup thought his dad wasn't home so he went to the kitchen to cook for him. But what he saw was his father drinking, well drunk and asleep, along with Gobber.

Hiccup was both happy and sad. Happy because his dad was coming home early and sad because he was back to drinking. He sighs and smile for his father. "Hey, dad let's get you to bed. You too, Gobber." He said as he shakes both bulky men. Both groggy as they try to stand up. 

"You _*hiccup*_ Hi _*hiccup*_ where did _*hiccup*_ you go?" Stoik said as he was trying so hard to walk with Hiccup and Gobber only failing to do so. "Ow" as the big bulky dad slipped and hit his head. Gobber, on the other hand, has his own sermon to Hiccup. "You young man, you need to ride the bus. You are making your father sick. _*hiccup*_ " Gobber managed to make his sentence only to fall down hard afterwards but, this time, he was sleeping on the floor, deeply. Stoick can't even move anything so he slept on the floor beside Gobber.

Hiccup chuckled as his father and his friend was sleeping soundly like a wee baby. Hiccup just gave them a blanket and pillows for their head. He let those two sleep and cuddle each other. You might think they were a real couple in the way they cuddle each other.

A sigh past Hiccup's lips, his father was worried sick about him. His father didn't have any clue about his past relationship nor his present. Hiccup knew if he were to tell his father then more problem would arise. Being quiet and avoid much contact was the most practical thing to do, well it was not that hard when your dad is not around.

Now it's time for sleepy Hiccup to go to bed and enjoy his good night rest.

**\---- The next day ----**

He was happy when he woke up. He thought it was because of his dream but he can't remember what it was. He got up from his bed with a smile reaching his ears. It was practically the best morning he had ever had. It was simply amazing and wonderful feeling. 

When he saw his dad he was still asleep. He chuckled and headed towards the kitchen cooking a breakfast for 3. He was dancing, singing, and just laughing as he cooked the food.

His noise woke up the two sleeping men. "H-hiccup?" Asked Stoik as he was holding his head and feeling groggy. "Morning dad." Hiccup answered with glee and gave Stoik and Gobber water for their grogginess. Then he went back to cooking.

His dad looked at Hiccup curiously. Never had he ever seen his son this happy. Somehow it gave Stoik relieve. He was worried about his son for nothing. He should have known how strong Hiccup now. He just smiled at his son and enjoy his time with him.

Since Gobber took the day off from his work, Stoik was the one who drove Hiccup to school. Hiccup got down the car with a cheerful smile and ready for school. The other still managed to get to school on the same school bus but the different driver.

"Hiccup I want you to know am here for you, son." Stoik said and looked for any signs that might mean trouble. Hiccup in return smiled at his dad and nodded silently as he walked away from the car.


	8. Past just keeps coming back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will this all end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update...
> 
> I like it short so everyone would be mad XD...
> 
> It's so obvious and Hiccup is just that oblivious XD

**Chapter 8 "Past just keeps coming back"**

**\--Classroom--**

Somehow Hiccup felt weird. For starters, the girls where panicking, normally they would blame him for all the curses in their life but today not one bit. They just gossiping about Mr. Popular, Hiccup hardly care but somehow his good mood suddenly felt sad. Maybe because he felt sorry for what he said to Jack, still it was his fault he already told him to stay away.

The other weird thing was that no bullying happened. No beating up, no pranks on the locker, and no threats. Believe it or not, this was not his school. It was impossible for any of his classmates to act this way. Hiccup didn't know if he should be happy or should just shrug it off.

It was lunch time and everyone was about to get ready to go to the canteen when the girls gasp and started to bounce up and down like a bunny. "Jack!!" All the girls said excluding Astrid but it was obvious she has a thing for him. She was looking down like an innocent girl. _"So much for loving her."_ thought Hiccup.

Hiccup just placed his head on the table and waited for this scene to disappear. Too bad for Hiccup he was part of the scene. Jack stood in front of Hiccup's table and said "Hiccup, am sorry. Can we talk now?" He gently asked and the girls started to show sympathy or saying he didn't have to say anything to the useless Hiccup. **"SHUT UP!!"** Jack shouted not wanting to hear any bad mouth about Hiccup, well he never said anything mean to anyone.

Hiccup on the other hand just groaned not liking any of this. He stood up and headed towards the door. Before he left completely, "Listen to everyone. Stay away from me." He didn’t look back nor looked at Jack. He just went towards the roof and ate there.

Hiccup was remembering his past. The day when he lost his mother was the same day he met a brown-haired boy named "Jackson". It made Hiccup chuckled "Now I remember why I hate him. He was him." The chuckle turned to sniffle. He was the one, who broke his heart and almost caused him his dad.


	9. Past is Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothers always leave a scar to a child when they die....
> 
> What if she sends someone as her replacement?
> 
> What if you felt the mother's warmth with someone?

**Chapter 9 "Past is Past"**

**\---- A few years ago----**

A quiet summer night everyone wore black not one face was lit. Everyone was saddened even the sky was crying. Stoik was just too shock of the loss of his wife that he remained to stare at the grave though didn't cry.

Hiccup was way too young that time. He was merely 5 years old when she left the world and this caused him grief and he was crying and wishing his mom to come back. But this caused his dad more loss. How can you look at your son who simply don't know much about the world?

His dad just held his hand and they walked away from the grave. At the peripheral view of Hiccup lies a young child smiling as if there was no death happened.

**\---- Next day ----**

Dad brought Hiccup back to the grave with a new bouquet of flowers. His dad was crying while Hiccup just staring at the grave not noticing the teardrop on his cheeks. He may be young but he was no fool. He knew he would never see his mother ever again.

Stoik then tugged Hiccup to silently say "we need to go" but Hiccup asked, "Can I stay for a while?" The bulky man was surprised and let Hiccup stay there for a while. It was just a few feet away from the main entrance and there was no human in sight.

Hiccup continued to stare at his mother's grave not knowing what to do. His mother always has a plan for him and make him laugh like no other. He missed his mother's gentle touch, her sweet voice, and her beautiful face. He missed her so much but can't do anything.

"Hey," a voice came from Hiccup's back. "Hey, why are you crying?" He asked again. Somehow that voice was like his mother. It was sweet and lovingly. "Helloooo! Earth to the kiddo." Said the kid as he was drawing near.

Hiccup looked back hoping to see his mother as the voice reminded him of his mother. "Mom?" Hiccup answered only to find out that what he was looking for was not there instead right in front of him was a young boy with a ruffled brown hair. He was wearing a dirty white long sleeve that tightens on the wrists, a brown simple vest, and on top of all that was a poncho that reached his waist. His pants were simple gray and a slippers pretty much worn out compared to the other.

"Yeah like I am a big girl with big breast and ready to feed you." The mysterious kid said with sarcasm. "So why are you crying kiddo?" He once more asked.

"Hmm? Am not cr-" he stopped as he noticed the tears flowing on his hot cheeks. He wiped it off and said,"what do you want?" Hiccup huffed and looked back at the grave.

Hiccup was surprised as an arm wrapped around his waist and a patted on the head. "There, there, it is okay you don't have to feel lonely." To Hiccup, it was comforting it was like his mom. He was someone to lean to and easy to be with. This made Hiccup cry so much. The fact that his mom was gone forever made him tremble and crushed into many pieces.


	10. Everything Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short summary of the changes in Hiccup's life....

**Chapter 10 "Everything Change"**

After crying in the grave, Hiccup went to his dad and left the young child on his mother's grave.

The drive was quite no word uttered just pure silence. How can you talk to a child, who lost a loving mother, or a husband who just lost his amazing wife? It was hard and painful for both of them.

Hiccup was the one who broke the silence. "Dad, can I visit mom tomorrow?" Hiccup asked. His mind was bubbling with two things. One was his mother and the other was the person who was like his mother.

Stoik was surprised and agreed with a nod. Then silence fills the car once more. 

The moment they reached their house Hiccup ran up to his room and remained there for a while, meanwhile Stoik still had his grief ended up with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

**\---- Next day ----**

Stoik still mourning on the death of his wife, Valka. The truth was that they just don't know where Valka is. She was kidnapped and was never found again except her bloody dress that was sent to them a few days after they kidnapped Valka. It was rumored that Stoik didn't gave the ransom and was given the death of his wife but Gobber said otherwise. In the end, no one knew what truly happened to Valka. 

"Valka why do you have to leave?" Stoik said he was delusional even if it was 2:00 am in the morning. He was half drunk and was still drinking.

No one can easily move on when you had a loving wife and was taken away with a snap of a finger.

Stoik let himself drown in sorrow as the wine flow through his throat. 

Hiccup should be asleep but he was awake. Well in all honesty, nightmare was always waking him up. It was him running and chasing his mother but every time he stepped forward his mother went farther and farther. It was scary for a child who loved his mother deeply.

Hiccup silently sob on his bed with his knees curled and arms wrapped both legs.

Back then Hiccup just enjoyed his life with his parents. They were just simple his mom tucking him to bed, his father making him laugh and telling him to be like him, strong and brave. It was heaven for the young child. It was completely the opposite now. No more mother to guide him and tell him stories till he drops dead in bed, no more mom who would make his father laugh and smile, and no more mom to make him comfortable when he had nightmares. Nothing will ever be the same.


	11. The Journey

**Chapter 11 "The Journey"**

It was late in the afternoon before both Hiccup and Stoik returned to the grave of their beloved. Stoik somehow managed to smile. It was not because he had moved on. It was because he knew that Valka would want him to smile and never to be saddened in her presence dead or not.

"Don't you worry Hiccup will be safe. Just rest my dear." It had a bitter tone.

Hiccup looked up at his father and saw the tear that fell on his cheeks. "Dad?" Curiously he asked his father and was answered back with a hug. "Am okay son". Stoik said as he hugged the child tighter. "No one is ever gonna hurt you". Stoik promised himself.

Hiccup being a child didn't know what happened but he mimic his father's action by hugging the other back.

That day though Hiccup wasn't able to saw the mysterious child.

A few years passed by, Hiccup was 10 years old. He and his dad still went to the grave and talk to the stone as if it was his mother, though it only occur twice every month. Hiccup liked it but he had another reason why he went to the graveyard and that was to meet the mystery child. The truth is he haven't met with him till their last talk and he was hoping to see him once again.

"Dad, can I stay here for a while? You can go home I'll just gonna walk from here" Hiccup asked because when his father leaves he must follow.

"As you wish, son. Be home before nightfall." His father smiled and hugged his son one last time before taking his car to go to official business. Just a year ago, he was elected to be the mayor of our town so now he is always busy except for our visits.

As soon as Stoik was out of his sight, Jack appeared behind him. "Boo!!" Hiccup was startled and even jump a little before looking at him. "You missed me?" The mystery guy said.

Hiccup gave him a glare then a skeptical look. "How come you appear when dad is gone?" The other guy just smirked at him and then winked. "It's a secret."

Hiccup turned around and looked at his mother. "Fine. I won't talk anymore." Hiccup hmpft after what he just said.

"What!! No, no, no, I just don't like it. Your father is scary." Jackson panicked and answered the question with haste.

Hiccup giggled cause the truth was, he was joking. "Wha! Why you!!" Jackson was caught off guard with what Hiccup did, so he tickled the side of Hiccup.

"Hahaha stop!! Haha!! STOP!!" Hiccup nearly laugh to death if Jackson didn't stop. Hiccup calmed down and smiled at Jackson which returned with a grin from the other.

"You haven't told me your name." Hiccup said as they both sat in front of his mother's grave

"You haven't told me yours." Hiccup grinned.

"Aren't we cheeky?" Now it’s the other's turn to grin. "Name's Jackson. Jackson Overland. But you can call me Jack. Babe if you also want." A sly smirk imprinted in the auburn haired boy.

"And you tell me am cheeky. Name's Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock. And Jack is much better than the babe." Hiccup smiled and chuckled a bit. 

"It's your lose." A smug look painted on Jack's before he placed his arm around the other's neck.

Hiccup looked skeptical to the other. "You sure? I can't see how one like you be a lose?" One brow surge up and a hand removing the snaky arm on his neck.

"What? Can't you see this face so perfect and the best guy you can ever see?" Jack retorted and show his good qualities.

"Yup no lose." Hiccup grinned. This left Jack open jaw. No one ever turned him down. Not a girl nor a boy, everyone can't resist his face.

"You are a guy. Am not into them." Hiccup shrugged as he saw the reaction of the said boy.

"That is not the point. I am irresistible. No one can't resist this face." The brunet hair child said. A wide grin, dashing eyes, and hair billows along the air even though he had ruffled hair.

Hiccup still showed nothing as if the young child was just nothing but deep inside he felt a tinge of warm feeling. "Nope. Nothing to me."

"arrghh I give up”. He sighed and wanted to get to bed. His pride and confidence were torn down by this mere child whom he just starting to take interest upon. He was not gay but this child was supposedly his victim. By victim, he meant a play thing and partially a bet but he doesn't want to talk about it.

Hiccup on the other hand just smirked and crossed his arm as he looked straight at the other man. "Ohhh is the wee man gonna give up? Is he scared to fight? Well, I am after all an almighty Viking." The child made a masculine pose even though he was as thin as a stick.

The young child, on the other hand, laughed at the statement of the auburn child. "Haha! Yeah like that skinny bones even gonna hurt" Retort the browned eyed child.

Brows meeting each other, eyes piercing in the flesh, and rage keeping inside his green eyes. "Ho ho ho like you are not skinny. Mr. Ugly."

The auburn eyes jaw dropped at the statement. "Me ugly?! Are you blind?" An angry response by the other.

"Hmm nope still ugly to me." A simple answer by the Viking.

The young child snapped. "Sorry skinny bones. I know that you are just hungry for this body. You did want to cling to me the last time you touched this." A sly answer for the angry child.

"What?! How, in the world, would I want your extremely hot body and that gorgeous eyes you have? Like I..." The Viking child started with an angry tone but ended with the embarrassed tone. Well, he just realized what he just said.

Smirking auburn eyes looked straight at the other. "You do like me?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"No!! Didn't you hear? I don't like anything from you!!" He looked away face all flushed with an apple skin. This added to his adorableness with his freckled face and Jack just couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

It looked like Jack was falling faster than the speed of light or rather his prey.

"Even if I did, it’s impossible for anyone to like me. All skinny and bones. Useless is my middle name. You wouldn't want Useless." He exaggerated the things said about him.

Hiccup knew it for quite some time he was different from his peers. Most of them were athletics or qualified to be in one. He was special. He was the only one who had weak body, as a matter of fact he weaker than any girl. His skills when it comes to fighting was very low as well as his athletic ability. He was the son of the chief and during his father's day he was the most valuable player of all kinds of sports. Hiccup was supposedly be like him but it turned out he was useless. This hurt Hiccup's pride that is why he still try to keep on being one of them even though he failed doing so.

"How come all I see is how adorable you are? I mean...." the older teen looked away face littered with pink glow. He paused for a while before looking back at the other, who seemed staring back at him. He cupped both the cheeks of the other and he sighed. "You are not useless. You are smart..." He paused yet again and rest his forehead on top of the other while intently staring at the forest green eyes. "You are adorable and lovable. You are way more but not useless." Jackson's eyes were simply tantalizing, it seemed like the ocean was flowing in his eyes as he looked back at the olive green eyes, meanwhile Hiccup's eyes were like the forest trees flowing with the wind. Both of them just can't comprehend nor explain how they could feel just staring at each other.

Nose touching each other and both males were simply red from the forehead till the tip of the chin.

Sooner they were leaning closer to each other wishing to taste each other's lips but Hiccup stopped as the sun was slowing setting itself.

He stepped back and moved away from the older male. "I... I got to go. Bye!!!" He shouted the last word and started running not wanting to hear the other or he would truly fall for him.

Once he was out of sight, he tried to compose himself because his heart was skipping a beat and beating so fast and his face was so hot even his cheeks felt like the hand was still there even the forehead and nose was still lingering in its places. _"Stop! It's impossible Hiccup. You are useless so stop dreaming. You are a guy so stop."_ Hiccup was warning himself only failing for he was already in love he just denying such thing. There was no place in their family for him and if he was to continue this mistake then his father would be disappointed and a great chance to be disowned.


	12. Crazy or Falling in love??

**Chapter 12 "Crazy or Falling in love??"**

Night has come and our young lad still lost in thought on what just happened earlier. He was about to kiss a stranger. A stranger who can make him feels completes at the same time hopeless. It was like a dream that can never be attained. How can he? He was merely a play toy to anyone. No one even dares talk to him. No one likes him. Never in his entire life would he thought someone would love him. He seemed contented seeing his dream for a far.

His dream was simply loving a girl from his school. He was contented in seeing such beautiful girl. She was blonde, she was cute, and she was even tougher than most boys but when this guy came along new dreams were forming. It was like its presenting itself and yet he can't accept it. He should be far, wait no, he should never even feel such strange happiness. Though, every now and then a young and almost kiss cross the Viking's mind and this made everything complicated. A love that should never bloom and must kept away.

Here is Hiccup now lost in his thought in his bed. While at the thought, he heard a tap on the window. At first, he didn't think about but the tapping didn't stop rather it became more aggressive.

"Arrggghhh what now??" A little grumble and slight annoyed when he went to the window to see what the hell that freaking tapping was.

Soon as he opened the window and looked down. His face soon heated with pink strawberry. It was because his Romeo was just there standing to smile at him. He was like gonna take him away from his lonely life and bring him to their castle where they would be wed and live happily ever after but that is a fairy tale and this is not. Yet, how can such a simple way gave our young Viking butterflies in the stomach?

As Juliet, he just hid from his love. He had to hold himself back. He can't disappoint his father and the possibility of his Romeo to save him was beyond impossible. So his heart would ever be broken and if be picked blood will drip from his hand.

After staring at his savior for a few minutes, he hid in the wall. So broken and contented with him not being able to follow his happiness.

The wind passes thru the window along with a paper airplane. After a few hesitation, he finally took the paper and unfold the mystery. 

**_"Dear Hiccup,_ **

**_Am sorry for scaring you earlier. I didn't mean to try to kiss you. My mind just moved on its own accord._ **

**_I guess I just wanted to say how cute you were. You're probably the cutest person I met so far. Also, you are quite funny. Especially when you talk back with your smart-ass-sarcastic-come-back. You are quite special I can say. Special like a lily in the river. I don't know what that means but am sure it means beautiful._ **

**_You are far the best-looking kid I met and I wish to meet you even more. Well, I do wish to meet you tomorrow at your house._ **

**_P.S. Let's have a dinner sometime._ **

**_Your precious prince lover,  
Jackson Overland A.K.A. Babe"_ **

He even doodled the letter with two stickmen kissing each other. It was cute in Hiccup's preference. Also, this letter was the first he ever received. Normally, he receives the letter from either his parents or Gobber and it's always on Christmas or his birthday and mostly its content was just nice thought or just simple happy birthday or Christmas.

His lips turn upwards and like a girl-in-love he slowly peeks at the window to look for his brave prince. Too bad for the damsel he left still he felt delightful to see his brave knight one last time.

He slowly walked towards to the bed with knots on his stomach, not in a bad way but also not in a good way. He wasn't sure but he ignored it.

He was staring at the ceiling both thinking about his Romeo and his future. He kept day-dreaming till he drifts off.

**\---- Next morning ----**

A smile portrayed once the princess woke up. It was because of the sweet dream he had about his prince but he shook his head. "No! No! Must not think." The laddie said to himself and then sighed afterward. _"Am I really falling-in-love? Or is this because of the attention I get?"_ He turned around a little bit to see the time on the alarm clock. It says 8:00 am.

Hiccup rose up to do his household chores and to relieve himself from the nightmare of reality but such reality can't easily remove. Most of the time of his household chores ended up on what to do later this night.

He was grumbling about later this night but he ended up doing their dat.... Wait it’s just dinner, not date. Hiccup was fighting about what he should do and what he should not. It was all about the dinner and he was practically panicking at the moment. He never had a friend to invite to. He doesn't have anyone to serve to other than his dad. After a few grumbling, he started to get scared. "What if my cooking sucks?? What if I do stupid things?? What should I do??" Bubbling questions kept coming and coming and it made Hiccup feel scared of what could have happened. 

He calmed down a bit after a few minutes. He was a bit relieved that his father always go home late and his earliest ever was at 10:00 pm. Their dinner.... **_"Oh no, what time would he come?? What time would he go??"_** Now he kept on panicking again and again.

**\-----Dinner time----**

He did calm down before Jack could come, though. It was already 8:00 pm when a knock on the door made the young boy scramble to get to the door. "Okay Hic, calm down. It's just a dinner act like you normally do with dad. Yeah, that's right. Like dad." He said to himself and straighten himself up to open the door.

"Hello handsome." A young mischievous lad said as soon as the door open to reveal his beloved. "H-hello Jack." A slight nervous laugh and a scratch on the back of the head was his answer to the greeting. "C-come in. C-come in." His voice was really shaky. It was obvious he was not used to greetings.

Mr. Romeo chuckled at his princess and place his hand on both of Hiccup's shoulder. "Relax am here to have fun." A smile on the man and whispered: "and get to know you more." The other didn't hear what he whispered but somehow it calmed him down. "Okay, Jack." He smiled before continuing. "Thank you."

"There's my baby Hiccup." An innocent smile placed on the brown eyed kid before hugging the other. "You're so cute." He said before letting go.

Hiccup was easily flustered hence his face was as red as a tomato. He did still manage to hit Jack in the chest and walked away while saying. "Shut up! Am not cute!" It had an angry tone though not that much. Hiccup did like everything, though, from the tender words to the physical affection. He just didn't show it to him.

In a way, Jack manage to remove the nervous from his prince and Hiccup managed to serve his cherished and loathed boy.

The young mischievous lad was led to the dining area. The place was not that big but it was grand like he was in a 5-star restaurant. The table had the light blue table cloth and on top of that, there was a folded red tablecloth lined straight in the middle. Placed on the center of the table was a candelabra. There are six chairs surrounding the long table. Two on each of the longer side while one on each of the shorter side. The chair had metal framing while the other parts were leather with darkish-red, not maroon, in color. The wall was plain light yellow, it’s somewhat in between white and yellow, and has a baseboard of an oaken wood. The left side of the middle part of the wall was embossed with wood laminate while opposite to that was a wall full of picture frames, mostly of Hiccup and his dad. The ceiling had cove light on its sides and in its center was a chandelier though not that big nor that stylish. It was simply three circles hung with wire. The circles had lights on its own and a bit tilted and the middle one is much bigger compared to the two and much less tilted. The floor was wood with a common pattern (wood planks arranged in 45° alternating with each other) and along the floor littered flower petal. It smelled so nice and it can beat any perfume or air freshener.

Jack sat on the chair and looked at Hiccup who was heading to the kitchen. _"Damn his everything about him is sexy."_ Jack thought as he looked at how the curve of Hiccup's hips and the way he walked. Well, it was just a normal walk but in Jack's eye he was like a boy slowly walking and his surroundings were sparkling like a million stars in the evening sky. The way his hips move can turn Romeo on. _"Stop it!! You are here for dinner not sex."_ He struggling himself in his thought.

"You okay with spaghetti??" A sweet voice from the kitchen. Jack nodded as he looked at his prince (princess in his eyes). He didn't hear his prince but he nodded. He wasn't a picky person.

The dinner meal was placed and two plates. The chef first served the mischievous child before he served himself though he didn't eat yet. He was waiting for his company to try his cook first.

A smile from the young child and smiled at the cook. "It's so delicious. I love it." This gave the chef a relief. He didn't like wasting food. He then served his guest a simple iced tea.

They ate asking questions from time to time. It was very relaxing, especially for Hiccup. He was not used to this kind of attention but he did liked it. His panic also disappeared as well. He was also happy for Jack was concerned about him. Most of his question were about Hiccup's health, what he do or something about him like a favorite color.

After the spaghetti, he served his home-made chocolate cake and like the spaghetti, it was very delicious. The Viking didn't know that his guest had a sweet tooth so no matter how he cooked it, he would like it.

The food was no more as the two stuffed themselves. "Oh, that was so delicious." Said the guest and was ready himself to leave. "Thanks for the food. I'll pay you back I promise." He smiled at the owner of the house and stand up. "W-wait... C-can you stay?" Said the Chef as he looked down and was playing with his thumbs. "Y-you like me to stay?!" The young guest was so surprised and slightly heat crept on his face. After all, he does know that this man right here isn't in love with him.

"I-if you like. It's okay if you don't want to. I clearly understand." Hiccup said as he was still looking down and a bit sad though he was happy about the evening. Actually, his cheeks were tinted with pink. He was happy being with him. After all, it was like a dream come true to have someone care for you. That is in Hiccup's perspective.

The guest wouldn't want this chance to pass by. "I'd love to stay." He smiled genuinely at his love and helped with the dishes too. This was the best way to enjoy life. Be with someone you love.

**\---- 8:45 p.m. ----**

After cleaning, Jack was brought to the living room. The area was simple a hearth at the corner and was lit. A flat screen on top of the hearth. Beside the hearth lies the cabinets with figurines and pictures. The wall was painted with plain white and baseboard like the one in the dining area. The room's light was off but the hearth was enough to give the room the mood of sweet and snuggling. This didn't happen between the two except just the two of them on each end of the sofa.

It was awkward silent between the two. The only sound that can be heard was the crackling of the wood.

Jack can't stand the silent so he slowly goes near Hiccup while saying. "Hey, Hic." He looked at the young Viking. His breathing was starting to get hard. He starting to feel the ache in his stomach.

Slowly Hiccup turned his face. He was astonished because the sight of his love was overwhelming. His eyes were sparkling under the light of a fire. It was as if his eyes were like a burning wood. It was amazing. His lips were somewhat attractive that it made the young lad wanting to taste that soft meat. Lastly, his hair that was messy at the same time not. This completed the young mischief adorable and handsome face.

Hiccup didn't know what Jack was saying. The only thing he knows was that Jack's lips were asking to be kissed, which kind of happened. Hiccup passionately kissed his guest and pulled him till his back was on the sofa.

After that ravishing kiss, Hiccup turned his face away from his prince and whispered" S-so... Sorry." That was all he can muster. He knew that after that the young man will leave him for good but what he didn't expect was a tight hug and a kiss on his cheeks.

Hiccup was near on the edge of the sofa while Jack was hugging him tight from the back. Jack's head was on his shoulder whispering. "I love you, Hiccup. I love how you laugh. I love how you smile. I love everything about you."

Hearing this sweet words made Hiccup wanting to cry. He held tight on the arm behind his neck and felt comfortable on the patting on his head. He felt safe and loved. This was the first time he ever felt this way. His heart beating fast, every contact made him wanting more, and his desire to be forever on this man's arm. He wanted to be claimed by this man. He wanted nothing more than to be in his husband or wife. He doesn't know what to think, what to do, and he doesn't even know what he was; all he knew was that he can never let go of this man.


	13. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is all around even for this two child but there would always be a catch or trouble.

**Chapter 13 "Moonlight"**

 

The night was silent only the crackling of woods and sweet words can be heard in the living room. Our lad was silently closing his eyes and slumber were starting to come to him. Just when the sweet words disappeared, he remembered his father will come sooner or later. He scrambled to get up. This startled his guest and sit himself up to look at the owner of the house. "What's wrong?" He asked the Viking. "You've got to go." Hiccup said in a bitter tone.

 

Hiccup was struggling in his thought. What should he do?? He wanted Jack to stay but how can he do it. Then an idea popped up.

 

Jack was sad for he had to leave. He does know that something might happen if he was to stay. He picked himself up and sighed "As you wish." He simply stated and he was about to head to the door when he was pulled by the Viking.

 

"Come. Whatever you do, don't make any noise. Stay quiet and stay put. My dad will come soon so please don't make a noise." Hiccup was panicking but he made sure that he made his statements clear. He pulled his love to his room and through the walk-in closet and till they reached the bathroom. Pushed Jackson inside and himself before closing the door. "Thank you." He said to the guest, who was clearly not sure what is happening but he just stared at his princess. "ok-" he was about to say when his lips were interrupted by tender sweet lips. Heat crept on his cheeks and was stunned.

 

Hiccup, on the other hand, was surprised that he kissed him. It was due to panic but he shouldn't have done that. _"He probably thinks I'm a freak."_ He thought to himself and sighed in his mind. Still kissing his beloved made him feel butterflies on his stomach. He then snapped back to reality, his father is coming soon. He then went to his room as fast as he can and went to the crafting table to tinker with his so-called invention.

 

Jack was staying quiet but he can't help not to stay in one place for too long. It bored him to death. "Okay, okay this is for your love. Be quiet and stay still. Arghh it's so hard. No, for him I must do this. Yeah. I can do this for him." Jack decided to do his best even though he was struggling. He went to the door then to the water closet then to the bathtub then to the medicine cabinet, which has a mirror door, and then looks at anything to distract himself without making noise.

 

**\---- 11:00pm ----**

 

Stoik arrived with the lights turned off. It was always like this every time he comes home. Well, he can't force his son to stay awake for him to be greeted like how his passed away wife did. But he was a bit glad that his son cared for him. He never missed cooking for his dad and greeting him every morning if they do see each other in the morning. Work seems to be keeping him away from this household. He sighed a bit and began descending upstairs to see if his son was asleep. He would always check him up without the other knowing. There were times when he saw him at his table tinkering or drawing though most of the time he was asleep. This always made the mayor laugh because he can't believe how cute his son is. Yes, he partially had the fatherly complex. He was way too protective of his son. He is the only thing he got. He can't lose anyone dear to him.

 

As the mayor was up in the last step of the stair, he headed towards a particular room. Slowly the door opens along with a creepy creaking, probably due to the hinges. His son was tinkering with his newly project. In Stoik's eyes, it was just junked all because he can't explain it but to his son it must be something worth far more.

 

"Son, it is late already. Let's get you to your bed." A very gentle voice from such a bulky man. The young son nodded and walked with his dad towards his room. "Hey, dad." Stoik's brow rose up and said. "Yes, son?" Hiccup was still walking and slightly playing with the hem of his shirt. "Thank you." He smiled though it was fake. The truth was that he wanted to ask him about him or about his friend or should we say, love. How can you ask your father about this matter? It was so frustrating for the young lad. He wasn't good with talking so he doesn't know how to approach this subject.

 

**\---- Hiccup's bedroom ----**

 

Hiccup was being tucked by his dad to bed. This was the best affection he can get for his dad. It was like he was his mom and just like her, he would caress his head as if he was a puppy in need of attention. The muscles man gently sat on the bed before saying. "Hiccup, I know that your mother is g-" Stoik was getting emotional and was about to show devotion for his son but this was interrupted by a slight noise coming from the toilet and bath. "What was that?" Stoik asked most of it was for him. Slowly he stand and peered through the door but a hand stopped him. "That must be a cat." Hiccup said it fast and was panicking inwardly. "Dad, what was it you were about to say?" He suddenly change the topic and cursed his lover for making him lie to his dad and for not doing what he said. Stoik looked skeptic at his son and returned to his seat. "As I was saying, I know that your mother is gone and I just wanted to say h-" he was yet again interrupted by the noise coming from the toilet. "Huh?" Stoik was now curious with this and he started to go to the toilet. "D-dad t-that's nothing. Probably j-just a raccoon." Hiccup tried to persuade his father so he won't be busted and he was panicking so much. "Hiccup if there are animals in your bathroom I shall take them out." Stoik said with an authoritative tone. Hiccup was readying himself for the worst. Every step they make made his bone weak to a point that it started shaking when they were in his walk-in closet.

 

Heart rate rising up, blood pressure going extreme and mind blowing. He was going crazy. His father reaches for the doorknob very slowly like it was slow motion or probably this was due to Hiccup's panicking extreme stage.

 

Slowly as they open the door. "Dad I can explain." Said our young lad as he was about to tell the truth and explain what was happening but he stopped himself when he saw no one was there in the bathroom except a clutter of bottles and liquid that was splattered in one corner. Hiccup did notice the open window. _"Wow, he fit in that small window."_ Hiccup thought.

 

"What is this clutter, Hiccup?" Asked his father. Hiccup sheepishly smile at the bulky man. "Well, I found a raccoon and tried to clean it up guess it ran away from the window." He giggled nervously and a meow came out from the window. "A raccoon that meows?" Stoik questioned his son. This cause Hiccup to groaned and face palmed. "Well don't bring wild animals anymore, okay?" His dad stated and letting his trust in his son. He then received a nod from his son.

 

Hiccup said goodnight to his dad as he leaves his room and head on to his own, meanwhile, Jack was so scared that he thought he would be caught after he accidentally slip on the floor and breaking the shelf along the way. He tried to fix it but it only caused more disturbance so he left it there and look for an escape route or, at least, hiding place. Good thing he noticed the window and was able to slip right through it with a little bit struggle and settled on the ledge of the house. After he heard the door closed he waited for another 10 minutes before going back in.

 

Hiccup hastily went to the bathroom to check on his prince only to see him slightly stuck on the window. This caused our young hero to giggle. It was way too cute to see his upper half hanging on the window. "A little help would be good." Said the stuck prince. "You didn't listen to me so this is your punishment." Retort the other prince with a slight smirk on his face. "Hiccup!!" The stuck prince slightly shout. Now his shirt was nearly over his head as he was dangling from his position.

 

"Sorry, no. I can't do." Hiccup chuckled a little liking the struggling prince. "Hiccup, let me explain" the poor prince entreated his love. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't claustrophobic. It was just hurting his hips. "Nope." A simple answer for the torturer.

 

The damsel prince degraded himself to a pitiful child. "I'll do anything you want just please let me go." He said and struck his saviour an innocent look and pleading eyes. Hiccup awed at such scene but remained calm and gave an answer. "Give me a kiss." It was just a joke for him but...

 

"Sure." Jackson answered quickly and remained looking at his only hope. "Please help." Okay, this was the most impetrate tone he can ever muster.

 

Hiccup helped his love as quickly as he can. "Wait don't wiggle yet I need to grab hold of you." He said as he was trying to get a hold of Jackson's hips. "Don't touch me there!!" Jackson nearly shouted as his saviour nearly touched his pants.

 

So far Jackson was holding on tight on Hiccup's arms and head while Hiccup only resolved in holding Jackson in his upper waist, somewhere below the rib cage, so he won't squirm and jerk around. "Jack pull with me and wiggle your legs sideways." The helper suggested as he was holding tighter to give both of them a push. "Okay, okay." said the trapped kid.

 

Little by little he was getting inside with Hiccup counting before they both push themselves. Finally, with one final push, they managed to get out but Hiccup lay flat on the floor feeling the ache in his back while Jackson was laying above him with his lips...

 

Hiccup was burning up at the thought that their lips entwined with each other but sadly he noticed that it was rather on his forehead and not on his lips. It still gave him something to blush on.

 

Jackson feeling the ache slowly get up on all four. "Ow, that hurts." He said as he scratched his head a little bit and not noticing where his lips used to be. He looked down to see his lover. "Hi, Hic. Thank you for the help." He genuinely smiled at his one and only prince and gave it a peck on the lips. "There your kiss." He then chuckled as he sit and lean on the wall where he used to hang.

 

Hiccup, on the other hand, was still laying on the floor still processing what just happened. _"Okay, I got a kiss. A freaking kiss from him. A kiss from him!!!! I just kissed him! Yessss!! Hell yeah!! Thank you, Odin, for the wonderful gift!! Thank you for letting me taste that velvet red lips that adorable kissable soft tender lips. Lips that was only brewed by the gods and gave it to the most perfect delicious yummy body. Lips that so addictive and take note he just tasted it even of it was just for a second or millisecond. God what am I saying? Am screaming like a girl in my thoughts. Damn!! Still that was the amazing first and stolen kissed he ever had. Probably the last. Still it came from the probably the most handsome person in the whole world. God, why am I turning like this??_ " Hiccup was confused in his thoughts. He was in between loving and happiness and wrongness and craziness.

 

"Thank God I'm out," Jackson said as he stretches his body for a while. He then looked at the most adorable face. "Thanks, Hiccup." He smiled at him even though he was still laying on the floor. For him, Hiccup was just a bit tired after pulling that stunt. Well, the truth was that Jackson was afraid. He was afraid about that kissed. He was scared that Hiccup might ask him to leave already. Yes, he was ready for it. It happens all the time to him. No one liked to stay with a kid like him but at the same time, no one can resist him except for that scrumptious body of his saviour. Also, he was scared that if he continues to kiss that child he might not stop himself from devouring him.

 

Hiccup still feeling the redness of his cheeks looked away from that cursed kid, who just gave him butterflies in his stomach. "Welcome." His reply though it was more like "yeah whatever" kind of manner.

 

"Hey, Hiccup." the newly saved child stated and crawled towards his heart's desire. "You okay?" A little concern for he was still on the floor. He then caressively holds one of the pinkish cheeks of the child. "Yes, yes!" Hiccup quickly replied as he removed the hand and scramble himself up with the heat of the hand remained on his cheek. The heat was lingering they're not going away even after he was in the walk-in closet. Jackson rose up and followed his sole world.

 

"Hey, Jack." Now it was the mighty saver who started the conversation. "I-is it o-okay f-for you to umm... s-sleep w-with me?? O-of course its okay if you d-don't want to. I-I clearly u-understand." Hiccup was struggling to get it right. Well, the truth about him being asked to stay was for him to join Hiccup in the bed and cuddle each other. Kiss would just be a bonus. Actually, he also wanted to know more about his soon-to-be-husband-in-his-dream. Well, it was just a dream for him to be in-love him. It was impossible for a perfect guy like him would come around and wants to date him. He knew that this was just a bet or a prank but he still wanted to feel what it feels like to wake up in the morning and see the one dear to you be the first one you see and say good morning. That would be like a very dream come true for the desperate young Viking. Well, being an outcast of everyone and sometimes by his dad made his dream very low. Not just low, it's lower than lower. It's like a mud dream no, much worst a garbage dream but dream nonetheless. A dream for a poor boy just seeking love and be loved even for a day. Even if it's just a prank he would take it. Just to feel and taste it. He didn't mind if this was a disguise and his reality will soon come to crumble tomorrow. He just wanted this while he can. Can't he just wish it? He was that desperate. Can you forgive him for being like that? Can he be allowed to feel that even though he was an outcast? Such thought came to him as he asked his fake lover.

 

Suddenly a warm arms wrapped around his waist and a warm breath on his ears. "Would you let me stay with you forever?" Asked by the helplessly in-love child, named Jackson. Hearing such sweet words made our hero weak. He would probably on the ground if it wasn't for the arms holding him tight. Tears were like rain. It was endlessly flowing down that heated cheeks. _"W-would you hold me for-forever?? W-would you not let go??"_ He asked but at the back of his head, he continued it. _"Would you be there for me? Would you be with me? Can you remain with me?"_ But the most part that hurt him the most was _"even if it's just for a day?"_

 

Jackson held his lover's chin so both could look at each other's brown orb. For him, Hiccup's eyes were like a breath of a dragon. He had the bravest eyes he had ever seen. He had that orb where one can easily fall into if you just look into it. He had that can tame anyone even the most fearsome creature in the world. Orbs that can calm you down. Orbs that he could say.  _"I wish this eyes could only see me."_   Yes, he was that in-love with the eye alone. He probably would be out of word just to explain his darling standing in front of him while holding each other.

 

Hiccup, on the other hand, sees his future with him. His place in him. His longing in him. His everything in him. It is just the eyes we are talking about not yet the body. Like the other, Hiccup would be lost of words before he could even describe this magnificent creature standing in front of him. He doesn't know what he did to deserve this creature. He was known for being worthless for his entire time and never have he thought of having him, heck he didn't even think he could even have a lover. Still, reality still struck him. _"He doesn't love you. This is just a one-day promo."_ He thought the gods would say. It hurts but that's what this is, no more no less. Simply, a one-day happiness he didn't know if he deserves.

 

"I probably can't let you go even if I want to." Jackson said with a tone of seriousness but eyes of truthfulness. Hiccup nodded at the answer and slowly closed his eyes as he noticed how his devotion was slowly closing his face.

 

Then for the second time, he tasted that god lips. The lips that's mouth-watering. Lips that could kill him in delight. Lips that could make him happy. _"I love you, Jack."_ His thoughts were as he was being slaughtered by that dashing lips of his. His lips alone was that addictive.

 

He pushed Jackson a bit so he can breathe for a while. "J-Jack." His voice was raspy. His labour breathing was giving him a hard time to speak. His looks where clearly in need. Without a word Jackson moved in and gave the other more of his love.

 

Jackson was soon breathing hard as well as they broke once more to catch their breath. "Hiccup" he called his loves name and kissed his cheeks. He gave small pecks all over the face causing our Viking hero to melt like a candle but he brightens up as his Romeo grab hold both of his thighs and pulled him upwards.

 

Now his legs wrapped around his love's waist while his arms wrapped around the neck. Jackson's hand without nothing to properly hold onto took refuge on the bottom part of his desire. Hiccup did noticed this but didn't try to remove it. He was far from his senses to do such things.

 

"J-Jack" another broken sound came out of the hero and like the first one his prince moved in quick to give both their lips what they wanted. Passionate kiss. This was just not enough to explain their feelings for that moment. It was like watching fireworks for the first time, no, it was far more than that. It was far greater than seeing the stars. It was heaven, no wait, it was far better than that. It was unexplainable uncontainable unbelievable experience in his entire life. It was like his heart was ripping itself out of his chest. It was like his mind can explode any moment. It was the kind of life experience where you would just want to die due to happiness.

 

Jackson started walking even with a baggage on his front. It is without halting their session. Their mouths only cut when Jackson placed both of them on the mattress. "You are so beautiful." He said to his rescuer as he smiled at him. He never felt this way. His heart was skipping a beat just by saying sweet words to his lover. He was captured by this child and single-handedly brought him down and yet he liked it. Never had he felt regret. Never had he wished for a different ending. He liked this life.

 

If Hiccup could even get redder he would have. "Am not. I-I am n-nothing compared to you. I am far for being b-beautiful but y-you are." He looked away from his love. He felt a bit bitter at what he said. It was true and he knew it. Everyone reminds him about it, especially in school.

 

"Shhh. You are beautiful, Hic. Beautiful to me." A finger on top of Hiccup's lips when he said it. The young maiden caresses his rescuer and gently kiss the forehead. This put a smile on the helpless rescuer but he hid his face behind his arms. "I hate you." Hiccup's voice was crumbling as he said those unpleasant words, yes he doesn't mean it. He then pouts with his arms hiding it.

 

Jackson chuckled at the shyness of the other and patted its head before moving his lips towards the arms and moving it out of the way one arm at the time. "I love you." It slipped from his mouth and even he was surprised at what he just said. "I love you too." Replied by yours truly, Hiccup, but he hid in the blanket he just grabbed a while ago. "M-maybe" he suddenly took back what he just said.

 

With the cover over his head, Hiccup gasped as he felt a heated breath on his neck. "J-Jack." Our young lad squirmed under the heated breathe of his desire. The heat kept on crawling on his cheeks even though it was already there. "I shall love you no matter what you say." The young Romeo said as he gently kisses the cover over his hero's neck. "I shall love you even if you hate me." Another kiss on a different part. This ministration made Hiccup groan. He never felt such sensation before. He was being teased with kisses and being fluttered with sweet words. His mind can't comprehend what's happening to him right now. Every touch burns, every kiss deepens, every look brings the heat, and every word bring chills. These were the feeling that one were to experience when they were truly in-love.

 

"Hiccup you are so beautiful." Another whisper in the ear before he totally let the other uncover him and let him see what he looked, like a kid in mess. Hair ruffled, eyes stained with tears, lips swelling in the previous force, shirt nearly revealing his chest with the way it was nearly taken off, his arms where a bit folded and yet they looked like they were suggesting to eat him, especially with that sexy look Hiccup was giving, and lastly his face looked like he would die if Jackson would stop his teasing. Of course, his face was far redder than red rose but he was far cuter than a cat caressing its master.

 

Hiccup whimpered before replying. "A-am not! I-I... I-I..." He whined and shove away his tears with his arms. He can't allow hearing those words or he would truly fall for him and won't be able to live without him anymore. "Ug-" He was cut by that addictive lips. "You are sexy. You are handsome. You are cute. You are beautiful. You are my love. I'd do anything for you. I promise. I would always love you whether you want me or not." Jackson poured his heart in every word he said. He leaned in more to give his true love his well deserve the kiss.

 

 **"I hate you for making me fall for you!! I hate you for making me feel this. For making me wanting you more. For** making **me feel like I don't have to be alone. I hate you because I might not be able to live without you anymore."** Our young Viking confessed his true feelings for the other. He was too fed up with overflowing emotion. How can he not? His love saying words that kept hitting his struggling heart. He crumbled his wall, which he had from the moment he was able to learn who he was and that would be "Mr. Useless".

 

Jackson was surprised with the sudden outburst of the other but he felt so happy to hear his love saying such meaningful words. "Then let me be part of your life now and forever." He simply state before kissing the forehead of the other and lay beside him. "I shall never hurt you and shall forever be your love." Such wonderful words our hero loved to hear. "I shall be here beside you." Hiccup was crying with joy as he slowly moved his hands on top of the other's chest. "I will be your knight in shining armor." He was saying such words to show how he truly love this child. He let his hero rest on his arms as he slightly hugged the other. "I love you, Hiccup. You don't ever need to be alone anymore. You can always lean on me." With that, he heard a big sough and looked at his sleeping loving princess. He too drifted as he slowly rocks both of them into a deep slumber.


	14. Dream and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams always meant something.  
> Just look for it if you wish to know
> 
> as for the story, it is simply what we call Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys

**Chapter 14 "Dream and Reality"**

Light touched the sleeping prince's skin. _"So warm,"_ the prince thought that was until he opened his eyes to see that his bedroom was being filled by his only presence. "So the gods really did take him." He smiled and then sighed. _"One-day promo."_ He then chuckled a little bit before streams of water filling his face. "Of course, that was just a dream and never true. It's too real." He sniffled. "I love you, Jack." He brought his legs on his chest before wrapping his arms around it.

After a few minutes of depression, he looked at the window and noticed the beautiful day and he needed to take off his thoughts out of Jackson. "Well, walking would be nice." He guessed. It would be much better than crying on the bed.

The sky was blue, the air was fresh, and the morning walks sure felt nice for the young boy. "Yup, this is much better." He uttered as he stretched his muscles under the sunlight.

Unconsciously he walked and reached a dark forest. "Wait where am I??" He asked himself as he looked around.

Something caught his eye. _"Something or someone moved."_ He considered in his mind. "W-who's there??" He was stuttering. _"Stupid Hiccup! You are so stupid! Of all the time you need to stutter this time you have to take! Damn it!"_ He screamed in his mind.

Nothing replied though but he did noticed the sunlight and walked through there. At least there, he would see his predator.

As he walked towards the light he noticed something or rather someone. It was his love, Jackson, and he was holding someone. She, Hiccup assumed the one Jackson was holding was a girl, had a short white hair and ruffled much like his lover had. She also the same height and the same body as her partner.

_"So that's why he left."_ Hiccup got depressed with what he just saw and wanted to run away but his feet was somehow frozen.

Somewhere behind him a raspy and scary voice, or voices due to the multiple sounds he can hear, whispered in his ears. _"You should have known this would happen. You are useless. You are worthless. You are nothing. You killed your mother. If you haven't asked her to come home immediately she wouldn't have been kidnapped and died. Her death was your fault."_ Tears were falling faster. "Noo!! That's not true!! Am sorry mom!! I didn't mean too!! Jack!! Help!!" Hiccup closed his eyes and ears and cower in his position. _"Please stop!! Am sorry!! Jack!! Am sorry!!"_ He repeatedly said it like a mantra. He was scared and helpless.

Someone tapped his shoulders and immediately Hiccup looked up and hugged that person. “Jack please don't leave me." He said as he whimper in the shoulder of his love but this ended when he was pushed violently. "Why would I like a useless person like you?? I hate you!! You are just a piece of trash whom I want to rape." His lover said to him.

Jackson was smirking at Hiccup as he looked down at the poor animal. He bent down to see him face to face. "Don't worry I shall make love to you." A hunger look was shot on the whimpering child. Slowly Jackson settled on top of his prey. Hiccup was surprised and hurt with what was happening. It was like a nightmare. He was scared. "Jack stop! That is not true! You love me! You said it yourself!" Hiccup retort but his hunter didn't budge. His look was full of lust. This Jackson was not his love. This was not him.

Soon their face was only a few centimeters away from each other. Their kiss was not full of love like what happened last night. It was full of disgust in Hiccup's opinion. He tried to struggle but his far too weak to fend off his predator.

Jackson broke the kiss and slowly go to the neck and licked it. "Jack *whimper* please stop!" He was begging for his love to stop. He had hoped his Jack would still be there and stop but he thought wrong. He looked at his love ready to bite him and, by the looks of it, he could rip his meat off his shoulder. It did hurt him. It hurt so badly.

**\---- Hiccup's bedroom ----**

Hiccup shouted and bolted straight up. "Hi-hiccup what's wrong?" Jackson asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Hiccup looked around and found out it was just a nightmare. Jackson was sleeping beside him. This somewhat gave Hiccup a relief. His Jack was beside him. “Nothing." He smiled at his world and gently rubbed Jackson's face before giving him a one hell of a hug. "Just let me do this." He said as he felt that warm chest. Soon he felt an arm around his waist and a hand gently patting him on the head. "Am here. I love you Hiccup. I won't leave you." Those sweet words made our hero feel at home and safe. He could get used to this. He probably can't let him go now.

Hiccup cling tighter at his precious prince. Jackson, not knowing what the cause, kept on saying sweet and calming words. "Hey, am here. Remember what I just said? I won't leave you. I would never leave you. I love you remember? I promised you that I can be someone you can lean on. I shall be your knight in shining armor. Yuck that is so cheesy." He said as he squished his crying love's cheeks and smile. "I won't leave you okay. I love you" He said one last time before kissing his loving prince.

Hiccup loved this kiss it was warm and full of love not like his dream where disgust was slipping inside of him. "Jack, don't ever let me go." He said as he looked up to his only love with eyes wet with tears and orbs filled with loneliness and longing. Jackson figured that Hiccup must have a nightmare involving people leaving him. He will not let that happen, at least, not him. "Of course, I can't leave my cutie behind nor would I want to leave you plus am your boyfriend now. Why would the hell would I leave my beautiful gir... Boyfriend." Jackson said. "Wow, that was awkward." He said to himself but Hiccup laughed. "At least his back." He thought.

"We are not yet together Jack." Hiccup said as he remained hugging to his knight. "But... But... but we kissed!! What I mean isn't this us?" Retort Jackson. The young Viking shook his head slowly because he was a bit shy. Jackson pouted and said. "Well, I guess I have to accept that. I just have to make you say yes to me." Jackson smiled at his love and ruffled his lover's hair. "Let's go eat?" He asked as he was starting to feel hungry. 

"Oh no!! I got to go. Stay here. Father might be waiting for me." Hiccup rapidly say and bolted to the closet to look for something to wear. Jack was surprised and looked at the clock. It says 3:00am. "Umm... Hic?" He called his sweetheart. "Can't talk right now. I need to cook and take a bath and n-". Hiccup replied still scrambling his closet. "Hic!" Jackson called once again a bit loud but not shouting. "What!!" Hiccup said a little bit like shouting due to the pressure. "Hic, it’s three in the morning. Am sure even the mayor don't wake up that early." Jackson said and Hiccup was surprised by the time. He chuckled shyly and looked away from Jackson as his cheeks starting to glow red. "Oh thank god. Sorry Jack." He sighed in relief and slowly look for something better to wear before going to the bath.

"Hic." Jackson knocked on the toilet door. "Yes?" His wonderful princess replied. Jackson having doubts and hesitation before he could say. "C-can... I mean... umm... C-can I.. uhhh... Join you in your bath?" He was so red; redder than an apple or a red rose.

Let's not jump to conclusions. Jackson had good intentions why he wanted to go and one of his intentions was to make Hiccup love him so he wanted to show it to him. Two, he wanted to see Hiccup naked.

Hiccup was having panic in his mind. _“What did he want to come in?? Does this mean we have to do it?? I mean I could see that holy body. He could touch me here and... No no, must not think. But god. Thor, why are you doing this?? Should I?? But what if he leap on me and we had sex. I could want that... no no, must not think... damn why am I turning into a girl. Both guys in the bath don't mean anything. I mean we have that public bath for boys. Right, it’s normal. It's okay. Yes, let him in. It's normal."_ When he was so sure he answered Jackson's question. "Sure go ahead." He then unlocked the door and return to his position below the shower inside the tub.

Jackson slowly entered the room to see his princess bare body. Hiccup's body was filled with freckles but the most alluring was from his neck down to the back of his shoulder. It was filled with yummy freckles. Jackson's reaction was the same as someone in-love and seeing their loved one's naked body would probably give you, what we call, blush and a bloody nose at times.

Jackson's feeling had a little different, well almost, he still felt the heat. The difference was that he felt happy it was a long time since he had someone join him in the bath. The last he could remember was with his two brothers. One had died when he was a child, so now there are only two of them. Also, his heart beat was increasing and his world was going slow. Hiccup's body was perfect, much more perfect than other girls and in addition to that the water streaming down those visible curves gave Hiccup a delectable body. He looked away to get himself ready for taking off his clothes. 

Hiccup then noticed the eyes that were spying his... _"Is he looking at my?? No his not it must be something on my back. Wait, where is he looking at??"_ He thought before peaking again at his watcher only to see him taking off his clothes. _"Oh mighty, Thor! I saw his fat yummy stick. Wait did I say yummy?? What?!! Am becoming a girl again. Stop Hiccup. He just has those lovable perfect white body. Sparkling white body. A freaking sexy hot delicious eatable abs!! He has such gorgeous eyes. Oh man. I love him but this is too much maybe this is the wrong idea. But seeing his round mouthful butt seems so right. No, it's wrong Hiccup!! Stop looking at that flawless hairless legs and thighs!! Stop looking at that pinkish brown lump on his chest!! Damn it!! Hiccup why are you looking too much?!! Man, those fine muscles on his biceps and triceps. I want to hold on and squish it or just holding on to it and rubbing it and he would just show more of his muscles and hold me tight and he would carry me in bridal style ahhh!!"_ He was fanboy-ing in his mind at the same time panicking and furiously blushing within just his thoughts; to top it all, his Hulk below was getting angry. He was turned on with just him looking at his knight in shining armor.

"Hey, Hic? Is it really okay?? I mean your face is all red?? Are you okay?? Are you still sick??" Jackson was so concerned at his partner that he didn't notice anything other than the face of Hiccup. He pulled the face close and place his forehead on top of the other. "Hiccup I mean it. If you are sick or hurt or anything you can tell me. I promise you I would do everything I can to make it happen." He was serious when he utter every word. He meant it not only by word but also by the heart. He was that serious to make Hiccup love him. He would always put Hiccup first before him.

Hiccup moved his head away and turned his back. "Am... Am okay. I promise I am." He said and heard a tap on the bathtub. He then noticed a warm feeling graze his sides and found out that it was the arms he wanted to feel and touch. He was screaming inside while his face was crazily painted red. He felt heat not only on his face but also his neck and shoulders even his ears that were red as he was right now. _"Hiccup stop this daydreaming of him. I know right now you want him to wra-"_ his thoughts was stopped when a warm breath exhaled near his ear. This time, his body was begging for it. The sensation was out of this world. It was rainy days where couples would go there and enjoy the rain but their rain was just the plain shower. Jackson kissed his shoulder and said "You are beautiful Hiccup. I really love you." He then rubbed the other's shoulder slowly. "Stop that." The other mutter as he was silently loving the gentle touch of the prince.

"No." Jackson retorted and hugged the other. "I want to stay here and hug my baby." Jackson said as he snuggles the other more. "Jack stop! I need to wash myself." Hiccup shouted a bit and giving authority so this would stop but he knew deep inside that he was jumping around and screaming with the way this situation is presented to him. Jackson nodded removed his hands on his lovable prince. "Okay. Sorry." A depressed and soft voice came from him. He then turns around so that their back is facing each other.

Hiccup waited for a few seconds before he sighed. "Don't look." He said as he slowly hugged the other tight. He was redder than any tomato and he was seriously cursing himself to hear that tone of Jackson. Jackson smirked and chuckled as he held the arms around his waist. "As you wish." He said as he kissed one of the hands and return it to where it once was.

"Let me wash you back." Asked the smiling prince as the water remain flowing down their warm bodies. The other nodded and sat within the tub. Jackson then turned off the water and looked for the shampoo.

"That's my cutie." He said as he massaged the other's hair removing the germs off the hair. "The way we look right now is like we are newlywed. Me giving you a bath and you washing my back. I love you." A nodding prince said. "What? No, we're not." Hiccup replied but despite that he did liked what Jackson said. "Yes we do and you know it. Come here and give me a kiss." Jackson jokingly said. "Come and get it." Retort our hero.

This stunt left the poor old Jackson stunned. "You want me too?" He asked quietly. Hiccup looked at the other. "What do you think, Jack?" He asked with a smirk. The prince smiled happily and moved his head towards that soft lips of his princess but just as he was about to touch the lips the princess turned his head a little bit. "Maybe in the cheek." Hiccup said as he felt the lips on his left cheek and giggled.

Jackson didn't mind even if the kiss missed because he still had his heart right in front of him. Hiccup was the same as him only difference was that his heart pounding out of his chest and scarlet red littered on his face.

Jackson pouted to somewhat silently asking his lover to give him more but Hiccup replied with sticking his tongue out. Jackson saw the opportunity in this and aimed his tongue on top of the other. He succeeded only with a consequence of a punch on the face.

"We should start washing ourselves rather than doing something silly." Our Viking suggested as he noticed the shampoo was pouring on his head. Jackson nodded and started to clean his love's back. Hiccup remained still. He loved the action the other made. It reminded him of his mother. Some could say Jackson's caring and loving was the same as his mother except for the kissing and the feeling of wanting to hit your head on the wall because you think this is just a dream.

As Jackson was washing our young lad as if Hiccup was the master and he was the butler, who is ready to serve him anytime he wants, Hiccup was thinking about his mother. _"Mom, is he the one you sent to protect me?"_ He asked in his mind as he noticed the much resemblance of him to his deceased mother. He got out of his thought when a water splashed over his head. "S-s-s-so c-c-c-cold." He said as he was shivering with the cold of the water.

"Sorry, this is your water." The punisher said. Hiccup pointed his finger towards the heater. Jackson nodded and stared at the heater. "Ummm how do you turn this on exactly??"

Hiccup blinked at his lover. "W-what do y-you mean?? You h-haven't seen a he-heater before??" He asked as he continually stares at him while vigorously shaking. The poor boy sheepishly smile and said. "Well, I was taught to resist the cold. Well, we never bought one so nope." Hiccup was a bit surprised about that but he taught Jackson on how to open the heater. "See that power button just somewhere in the lower right? Click it. Then turn the dial near the power. Make sure you put it in somewhere between 2-3." He said as the cold dispersed out of his system.

They continued their bath together and got to the walk-in closet with a towel under their waist. Hiccup then just realized that his knight had nothing to wear. "What will you wear?" He asked. "Just gonna wear this again." Jackson said as he was carrying his clothes from yesterday. "Come here." Replied the owner of the house as he pulled Jackson near his closet and searched through the wide variety of clothes.

Hiccup gave Jackson his large clothes that his relative from far away gave him. "Here wear this." He said as he gave the plain black shirt with a greyish-green jacket with many pockets and simple green loose pants.

Jackson tried to see if it fits so he took off his towel. "Oh my! I saw that under part. That undeniable censored part. That incredibly hidden part. That probably yum... ahhh nooo!!" Hiccup covered his eyes as fast as he can the moment he saw that private part. It burned his eyes.

Jackson looked at Hiccup skeptically. "What? You have one just hanging around down there. Also, you saw me naked in the bathroom." He said as he was surprised by the girly act Hiccup was doing still it was cute, especially when he cannot control his redness. "No, I didn't I was looking at your face plus most of the time my back is turned and mines different. Just get dress quickly." Hiccup retorted, a little bit of a lie isn't bad, as he was still covering his eye from that monstrous part. "And if I don't?" The reigning mammal said as he was smirking at the poor old boy. "I.. I... I would... just do it." Hiccup just don't know what to say. "Come on you can look at it all day long." Jackson said as he was spreading his arms as the clothes were hanging on his shoulders. "No!" Hiccup shouted a bit but not that loud. "I know you want to." Said Jackson. "No, I don't." Hiccup's final statement but then again he did peak a little bit and saw that blinding male part. "You peaked! Told you. You want it. You can touch it too." Jackson being cheeky when he saw that little opening in the fingers. Hiccup was surprised by the last sentence and was mad for Jackson knowing what he wanted but he refuse to give in to the temptation. "No!" He said as he grabbed his deodorant and throw it at his lover. When that was not enough to make Jackson wear his clothes fast he grabbed anything he can and throw it at him. Soon Jackson tried to wear the clothes as fast as he can to stop the tantrum of his love.

It fitted Jackson perfectly. "There that's better." Hiccup said as saw that he was fully covered. "Now out." He said for his turn to dress. "Nope." Jackson replied and hugging his yummy Viking. "Let me dress you." he whispered in the ears before he nibbled at it. "Maybe a little make out too." Being a sly jerk he is but let's not hide the fact that Jackson was a great kisser and Hiccup experienced it last night also the fact that Jackson was just that handsome that it's so hard to refuse. "Jack, please go out." Hiccup trying to resist this sweet sensation he even closed his eyes the moment Jackson nibbled his ear.

Jackson knew if this continue he would get the make out he wanted but would make Hiccup mad so he gave him a one last peck on the lips and then the hand before saying. "As you wish my prince." With one set stroke on the hair, he left the scene and entered the bedroom where he lay there in a very seductive way. It's for teasing his love.

Hiccup relieved from the pressure and begun wearing his clothes while remembering the touches of Jackson and his big old chunky private part. Hiccup indeed was imagining bad stuff but it only goes up to him on his knees and that's it. He still a young child and in the verge of puberty.

The moment he entered the room his face flash red. The way his lover lay in bed as if he is in a men's magazine. Shirt slightly reveals his abdomen. "Jack please stop seducing me." Hiccup face palmed and continued his journey towards the door. "Why? Cause it's working?" Jackson answered trying to be as sexy as he can be. "Yes. I meant no! No. Now stay there. I'll bring you your food." A rule stated by the young man. With one final shut of the door, Jackson tried to go back to sleep by thinking of his darling Viking boy.

Hiccup descended the stairs and went directly to the kitchen. "Ham, egg, and bacon would do this time." He said as he wore his apron and began scrambling on the kitchen to get all three of them something to eat.

It was still early and he finished the foods just a few minutes ago. "Hmmm... still 5:00 am. Father won't be awake for like another hour." Hiccup said to himself as he looked at the watch at the living room. "Might as well eat with Jack." He nodded and carried the food back to his room.

"Jack, can you open the door?" Hiccup asked as loud as he can without waking his father in the process. Jackson was on the verge of sleeping stood up wobbly. He yawned as he was walking but what truly wake him was his famous stunt called walking-like-a-princess-and-trip-then-stand-up-as-if-nothing-happened. To put it simply he tripped then rolled then looked around and then stood up as if nothing happened. It's so embarrassing even though he was the only one in the room when that happened.

Hiccup was worried and curious as to what happened to Jackson. He heard a loud bang before he opened the door. The way Jackson looked, when he opened the door, paler and raspberry cheeks as he was rubbing his nose. He still looked hot. "What took you so long? What was that loud noise I heard?" Asked the Viking. The other just chuckled nervously. "N-nothing." He simply answers to forget that embarrassing moment because that was not cool.

Hiccup shrugged it off and placed the tray on the floor where they can eat peacefully or so Hiccup thought. Jackson doesn't know the word peaceful, at least, not in his rule book.

As Hiccup minding his business with the bacon and rice, Jackson took the bacon and started to lick it as if it's a lollipop. Hiccup noticing this new way of teasing. "Jack please don't play with your food." Hiccup said as authoritative as possible. He doesn't like food getting waste. "Oh but this is how I eat meat." He smirked at his playboy. "I lick the tip. Tasting every inch possible from the base up to the tip. I want to lick it as if I am licking a lollipop. Then I would nibble the tip comparing it to other meat that gone pass this mouth. After tasting the end I want to swallow the body without biting it. I want to make sure that this meat would be scrumptious. After completely watering the meat, I shall bite it hard. Yum yum." Jackson said as he demonstrates his way of eating meat. The show was mouthwatering as Hiccup was thinking of Jackson on his knees begging for him. Jackson was smiling as he saw Hiccup's reaction. He was drooling with mouth a but open. He even forgot that he was eating. "You like how I eat meat?" He asked. The Viking wiped the drool and started to eat again. "N-no. Stop stalling and start eating." Hiccup's only reply. "Want me to eat your meat?" Jackson asked again. The tortured boy dilated its eyes and can't answer. "That meat." Jackson pointed below and this caused more stress to the poor boy though he was furiously blushing. He can never believe what the other was saying. _"Is this an invitation to have sex? But we aren't even together. Why is he asking for my meat? Does that mean he wants to taste me? Should I let him? Gosh, what should I do?"_ Hiccup's jumbled thoughts. "Hiccup, I meant your bacon." Jackson said with a sly smirk plastered on his face. "What are you thinking?" He asked with his undeniable sneaky face. Hiccup facepalmed and shook his head. "N-nothing." Answered the poor boy. Jackson crawled towards Hiccup with the face near each other. "Are you thinking that tent below?" Asked Jackson as he notices that hard-on on its pants.

Hiccup pushed Jackson a bit and covered his rising length. "Stop saying silly things!!" Hiccup shouted but covered his mouth after he shouted. _"I hate you, Jack."_ He thought.

Jackson chuckled and winked. "What?! I just want to taste your meat." the laughing child said as he returns to his original place. Hiccup pouted at his lover and stood up hands cross. "If you say one more silly thing. I shall kick your butt." Hiccup clearly stated but in Jackson's mindset, it was the cutest, meanest, and loudest way to say I love you. "I love you too cutie" He just said with eye fluttering and dazed by the beauty of his princess.

A loud crash can be heard in the room. Jackson has a bump on his head, eyes nearly filled with water, hands on his head, and whimpers trying to be sealed. "Ooowww" he silently uttered trying to conceal the pain. He then glared at Hiccup, who had a serves-you-right-face. "What was that for?" He asked with eyes filled with water.

Hiccup didn't bother to answer he just took his food and went to the door. "Don't go out or make a noise." It was cold and scary not the usual jolly and smart ass tone.

Jackson's mood changed from anger to concern to sorrow. He was now confused in what he did to make the other pissed. So, he remained in the room silently eating without making any noise possibility at the same time he was contemplating on what he did wrong.

Hiccup, on the other hand, hold his heart tightly and release the breath he was holding after he was out of the room. _"He will be mad after that stunt for sure."_ Hiccup thought to himself. _"Will I lose him now? Why can't I control myself when I am with him? Jack, why do you make everything hard? I always lose my composure. I always can't help being driven mad when I am with you. I love you, Jack. I love you so much."_ The wee laddie whispered just behind the door. Tears spilled from his eyes, his heart was breaking into million pieces, and he was ready to give up.

In his head, words of bitterness kept on replaying. _"Useless, stupid, or why aren't you dead."_ This was like a mantra that everyone kept saying every day that even when no one is around he can hear it, much like this time.

For the young laddie, this was proof that he can never have someone. Everyone will go away sooner or later. But in the end, he stayed strong and wait silently for his father in the dining room.


	15. Heart Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is pretty much how the day end as Hiccup served his dad and talk to Jack. The question is what will happen after the explosion of the young lad?

**Chapter 15 "Heart Break"**

Water from the faucet is the only thing that can be heard within the house. The endless rush of liquid splashing in the plate. The breathing of the poor lad was very soft and his tears were quietly falling along his cheeks. He felt pain and hurt and yet he was silent.

The peaceful sound was broken by the foot stepping on the wooden floor. A young boy sniffing as silent as he can while he placed the washed dishes in their respective places.

"Goo-" a big loud voice was about to greet but was stopped when he saw the poor boy silently crying on the kitchen counter. "What is wrong Hiccup??" He was deeply concerned about his son. He has never seen in a devastated state. He was always strong and it was something he was proud of.

Hiccup just gestured a weak smile. He didn't answer his father, but the redness of his eyes and the wetness on his cheeks was proof that he was not okay.

Hiccup silently served his father with a weak smile. Every time he was asked about himself he would just nod and smile. He doesn't want to burden his father. He was already a disgrace in their family and he even caused his mother's death. He never ever wants to bother his father. He has far more important business to do than to take care of a useless child.

Stoik without knowing how to approach his son remained concerned about him even after his son watched him and do the dishes. Not a word uttered even after he left the house. He remained quiet and this scares him. His son was never like that, not since he lost his mother. He had hoped that the nightmares won't come back to haunt his son again.

Hiccup closed the door and released his breath he didn't know he was holding. He then looked up to the stairs, afraid of what will come next.

Every creak on the floor gave the young lad pressure. This was bad because it caused his heart to beat rapidly. This caused stress to the scared boy.

When he reached the door, his legs start to wobble. His hands were even shaking as he tried to knock. Three knocks with long interval each. "J-j-jack." He cursed himself for stuttering now. He then closed his eyes and sighed.

The door slowly opened with a man behind it. Hiccup knew that the young man was mad, even though the face showed on the other was disappointed and is caused our hero to look away and rubbed his left arm with the right.

"I-I ahh.." They synchronized said and now both were shy going back and forth on who should start first. In the end, Jackson got the first gibs.

"H-Hiccup I didn't know what I did b-but I'm sorry for whatever I did. Please forgive me. I truly am sorry." Jackson started with his face away from his love but looked at him before his sentence end. He even stands on his knees and held Hiccup's hand begging him to forgive him. "Please don't be mad anymore. I am really sorry. I promise I won't do it again." This time as he begged, he hugged Hiccup's waistline while still standing on his knees."Please don't be mad. Don't ask me to go away." He closed his eyes wishing for whatever reason he did to make the other mad be forgiven. He was sincere in every word he let go.

Hiccup stared at his love. He can't believe what his Romeo was saying. He was like buffering and still processing what just happened. A few seconds later, he looked at Jackson and sighed. "Am sorry Jack but you have to go." He calmly said as he slowly removes the arms around his waist. Truthfully, he was so happy. He never expected this to happen. He never knew someone would even beg for him to stay.

Jackson's eyes were dilated as he looked at his love. "Please let me stay." He gripped tightly on Hiccup. He never ever wants to go away from this man anymore, now that he found his love."Pleas-". A tear stopped him from continuing his begging. Hiccup was smiling at him with liquid in his eyes.

"You need to go cause I need to clean the house." Hiccup simply said as he stands on his knees and hugged the other tightly. "You're parents would be worried about you." He chuckled before letting go of his love.

Jackson was surprised and was a little bit angry because he thought that Hiccup was playing tricks on him but in the end, he got what he wanted and he was happy for that.

Jackson pouted at Hiccup. "I was so emotional here and you just burst that out!" His tone was a little bit complaining. This causes our laddie to be scared but this changed when Jackson pinched his cheeks and smiled at him. The kind of smile that can stop the heartbeat of our hero. All the while, as Jackson was pinching Hiccup's cheeks; Hiccup was in trance. He was thinking of how cute Jackson's smile was. _"I am lucky to have him. Not only did is he in love with me but also he is mine."_ He was thinking of nothing but happy thought. He blinked and when he opened his eyes he saw nothing but a closed door and a hand on the knob.

The door suddenly opened and Hiccup was surprised. "Oh.." Jackson said as he looked away with a tray on his hands. "Here. Thank you." A bit cold even for Jackson. His tone was on the verge of crying. He didn't let Hiccup talk. He just walks away from Hiccup while saying. "Am sorry." He said then followed by the closing of the door.

Hiccup was now all alone in the house. He was as fragile as a glass that his heart broke into million pieces. He knew that it was coming but he just hoped that maybe, just maybe, Jackson was different. He truly believed in that dream he had but as always those people he loved walks away and leave him.


	16. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character shall come... Will he be his new love or will he be his new enemy? Will Jackson love Hiccup or will he leave him alone?

Chapter 16 "Date"

It was two days already and Hiccup was waiting for his Romeo to come back. _"He will never come. Why would you hit the only one who's willing to be your friend?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_ He was hitting himself in his mind while he was saying those words. _"Tomorrow will be the start of class."_ He uttered softly and sighed. The young lad was giving up.

Our hero cried his last tear that night and was about to move on. "Goodbye, Jack." His last farewell before he closed his eyes as the clock struck twelve.

\---- Next day at the house ----

A gentle touch of the Sun woke our beautiful Viking. He yawned, smiled and rubbed his eyes. "No more thinking of Jack." He said to the air. The young laddie just wanted to gain a little bit of courage. Still, he felt depressed when he heard he said Jack. He may still love him, but he knew that Jackson would never return to him and he would be left alone again. He was stupid to have his emotion dwell with him too much.

The truth was Hiccup was so happy and embarrassed at the same time, but he didn't know how to hide it. Out of sheer panic, his hand moved straight on his head. Even he was surprised at what he did and was sadden on what he did, so he retreated by going away and realize that he will lose the only one, who can be there for him.

 _"Time will heal his wounds."_   It was his belief after all he withstand so many hardships thru time. So, why can't this, right?

He tried to show how jolly he can be but the moment he saw himself in the mirror at the bathroom sink, it reminded him of Jackson. It was amazing that Jackson was with him for a short time and yet here he is so madly deeply in love with him.

 _"No more Jack."_ He said to himself and repeated it as if he was chanting a curse on himself. The chanting did work but not much. There was still remnants on his mind but at least not much that his heart would start to have cracks.

He managed to take a bath, wear his clothes and cook for dinner before his father could even wake up. His father for the past few days kept on looking for Hiccup. He always finishes his job quite early like 5 in the afternoon and he was done. According to him, he left it on his subordinates, whom he only trust. If you don't know, his father kept on saying "Am here" or "you need something son?" Or some other sentences that talk about Hiccup and his condition.

Hiccup replies were very short and simple. "am okay" or "Nope, am fine." These were just some of his answer.

He looked at the mirror in his walk-in closet. "You can move on. This is a new day for you." He said to his reflection.

Normally, Hiccup would go to school with the school bus, but since it's the first day his father brought him to school with his car. Hiccup had his very first genuine smile after two days and this calmed his father as he was driving his son towards the school.

\---- School ----

Today, for Hiccup was moving on and have his boring life start again but today wasn't boring as he thought so. Something new shall come and make him happy in the most spectacular day in his life.

As our young hero was sitting in his boring seat, the homeroom teacher came in along with a new foreign student. "Okay, class. We got a new classmate. Care to introduce yourself, my good sir?" She said as she moved a little bit away from the center.

The striking black hair, that reached his shoulders, follows the flow of the wind. That mixture of gold and black shrouded his eyes and it can simply kill anyone, adding to that would his aura that looks more like a punk. One wrong move and you are dead. He was cool like any guy should look especially when you are handsome in the girls perspective. His skin was tan. Considering how he looks he probably somewhere around Asia except for his height.

The new young student bowed down before he introduced himself. "Name is Noah Fury but people call me 'Night Fury' due to my black hair. Let's be friends." He gently closed his eyes and bowed again only this time he used his head.

"Well, Fury please seat on the back beside Hiccup. Sorry but that is the only spot available. If you wish to change seat please do inform me. It's better for you if you don't get affected by someone over there." The teacher said as he eyed on a certain person. Hiccup just looked down and knew that he can never be friend with him, especially now that he was warned not to stay with him.

Noah went straight to his seat with an indifferent look and yet he still has this cool presence that made the girls giddy up about the new guy.

After the homeroom, the teacher called our hero. "The principal wants to see you, Useless." Said the teacher as she walked away with a snobby look.

Hiccup though was used to it but it still got him hurt as it reminded him what he was. It's also the same reason why he doesn't have friends. He just sighed and walked straight to the office.

As he reaches the room, he somehow felt scared to knock on the door. He knew he didn't do anything bad but he still felt scared. Three hesitant knocks before he entered the office. "You called me sir Black?" said the scared Viking.

Sir Black is very strict. He always follows the rule. He even wears formal clothes like a suit and tie. At times, the color of his suit is brown, white, or gray. It is rarely black. It didn't matter if the weather is hot or not. Though there are times that he is lenient and let someone pass but this is really rare or if the reason is very understandable. As for his looks, he had black spiky hair. According to him, it is because someone fixing his hair. Most of the students guessed it was his wife's doing. He always wears black glasses with a thin frame. His eye color was as bright as the golden sun, even in the night his eyes still can be seen. His skin is very pale due to his skin diseases. His body is thin but considering how easily he can carry any bully to his office, we can say that he has muscles underneath his clothes. He is very calm and quiet. He also kept his posture. When he walks, his hands is always clamped together behind his back, head held high, and body straight as it can be.

Mr. Black smiled at his student. "Come in, Mr. Haddock." The gentle tone of his voice as he said those words. Our hero slowly entered and saw his new classmate, named Noah. "I want you Mr. Haddock to give our new student here a tour in the school. I do know you have an exceptional high grades. Can you do it?" The principal asked the young child. Hiccup without any choice nodded and followed the command of the black haired man.

Once out of the office, Hiccup sighed as he thought of bad things that can happen today. The other just looked at him, skeptically. "Well, since you don't know me yet I shall introduce myself. My name is Hiccup H. Haddock." He smiled and offered his hand. The other did take it but his face seemed like he was trying not to laugh. "Noah." He answered after he composed himself.

They trod along the hallway towards their next class. Apparently, the reason why Hiccup was chosen was because they have the similar class for the entire day and week."Well here is the Math class. It depends on you on what you want. The professor, which I think I know, would be Sylvester. He likes students, who can answer his question, so if you are that then go up front and if not sitting at the back would be better. If there is any more question just ask me or better yet ask anyone but me." Hiccup remained his emotionless face trying hard not to be a fool. Also, add some warning that he should not be with him like everyone else.

Hiccup sat in the second row the chair closest to the window. To Hiccup's surprise, the black hair dude sat beside him.

The class was simply normal, except for the fact that this Noah was actually pretty good with numbers and, of course, the professor took a liking of him that most of the time this new dude was being called. Well, even the girls were liking him. Not only was he good looking but he was also smart.

\---- Recess ----

There is one thing that was bugging Hiccup. This guy seemed like a type of guy who would be popular in no time with a bad ass image and yet where our young lad seat so does this kid. He knew that he was telling him hints on what to do in class but that was just simply information he should know about the teachers. He also knew that he should tour him around which he did but for the past 2 subjects he sat beside him and now even in the cafeteria.

Hiccup eating quietly and feeling intense as most people was staring at them. For one, no one sits with Useless Hiccup. Two, no one sits with Useless Hiccup.

The hero can't handle the stress so he looked at his tail, Noah. "So why are you following me? I am not someone, who you should be hanging out with." Hiccup explained without looking at his companion. "I'm not. I just don't like people who talk. Also, I don't want to be noticed." Replied by the Asian guy without looking at the lad either. "You kind of attracting attention." Gentle answer from the other. Noah just shrugged it off and remained eating.

\---- Gym class ----

Hiccup showed Noah where to change his clothes but Hiccup didn't enter just yet. Noah, a bit confused by the action of his acquaintance, entered the locker room to change into his uniform.

Hiccup was patiently waiting for everyone to go out. This includes the mean ones and the bullies. Yes, he knew how to hide from bullies so he rarely gets beaten up, when it's Gym class. He went in and go to his locker which was the very far and the only locker with vandalism everywhere and a little bit of gruesome and sticky goo or something unexplainable germs littered on the locker.

Hiccup exhaled and let his stress go out along with it. He slowly opens his locker with a tissue he always carries. _"Still yucky."_ He sighed. _"At least, they won't bother me while I change."_ Hiccup changed to his uniform. He was lucky that he put a plastic cover on the openings of the locker or he would have to skip class and wash his P.E. uniform if it still can.

Again, Noah remained beside Hiccup even though he was really slow in the jogging that our teacher asked us to do. Even as he rest the other seemed to be stuck to him. This bothered Hiccup. It is not that he hates it. It's just that he is not used to this treatment. Normally people leave him alone but this one don't.

Hiccup just shrugged this off and remained focus on his professor."Okay, class. Today, I want each of you to jump over this platform without the use of any bungee jump. Hiccup! You're first." Hiccup grumbling and hating the fact that he was first.

His performance was simply stupid. The head fell first before the feet. Everyone laughed except one but Hiccup didn't notice this. He just rubbed his aching head and walked away from the obstacle and head to where he was seated.

"Okay, class. That is the very sample of stupidity. Hiccup exercise more. You are so useless. Next up Snoutlout." The gym class said as loud as he can for the class to hear. Hiccup was quiet throughout the class. His thighs on his chest and arms around it. Students done with their turn passes Hiccup to say. "Nice going, useless." Hiccup would just curl more and became more depressed. This is why he hated school.

"Okay, you're next new guy." The teacher said and Noah stands up. When he started to run, Snoutlout tripped him with his shoe and said. "Opps! My shoe fell off". People thought the Asian guy would fall but he recovered with the use of his hands and turn his fall into a majestic flip and then back flip before jumping the obstacle while spinning above it and do one more back flip before landing on his feet with a graceful posture. Feet beside each other, hands on his sides, and head held up high. Everyone awed at the astonishing performance Noah presented. "New guy!! Stop showing off!! But A+ for effort!!" He shouted as Noah was on the other side of the gymnasium. The gold-eyed cool kid just bowed his head and head straight beside Hiccup without saying anything. Hiccup didn't saw the performance since he was sulking on his knees.

Next was physics, even though Hiccup was lonely, he managed to get up and dress up for the next class. Of course, this was after everyone was gone.

This is one of Hiccup's best subject. It was easy as pie to do anything here. Of course, he would not show it to class and also, for most of the class, it was plain boring subject. Even though this is his one of the best, he prefers to draw in the class. Sometimes he draws stickman but most of the time he would draw mythical creatures like a dragon, minotaur, and much more.

This time is no different except for the fact that his seatmate is watching him. Hiccup tried to focus on his work but he just can't. He just tried as much as he can to ignore the pressure he had. Good thing it stopped when Noah took his own notebook.

Hiccup was surprised that the notebook had a dragon design that he almost shouts. **"Ahh!"** he stopped himself before he would embarrass himself. "That's a water dragon notebook design." He whispered but enough for his acquaintance to hear. "I-I like d-dragon." He shyly replied. Hiccup looked at him as he slowly combs his bangs off his eyes and hooked it to his ear. "Y-you want to see m-my design?" Hiccup asked as he stuttered and not used to talk to someone and was scared that this one would hate him. Noah hesitated but nodded in the end. They decided to look at each other's design tomorrow. Hiccup was happy about this because he found a friend. He thinks of him as one.

\---- School (after class) ----

"See you tomorrow." Hiccup said his farewell and moved towards the bus with a smile plastered on his face. "Hi, Gobber." The lad greeted the driver and head towards his usual seat, a place where there is no one seating on it.

Hiccup got down on the school bus and started walking to his house, which was 2 blocks away and a park on the way.

Just when he was about to reach the park, he hears a melody that gave his ears move towards the sound. His heart flipped, stomach knotted, eyes widen, and drop of fluid in his eyes. This was his reaction as he sees the beauty of the park.

A huge tarpaulin with words saying **"Am sorry!"** hanging on the entrance arch of the park. Strips of paper flag with different colors hanging from one obstacle course to the other. The grassy ground was filled with the different variety of rose petals. On the center lies the most beautiful of all, young lad with brown hair with eyes still dazzling like the last time our hero saw it, those pinkish lips that taste like a warm chocolate, the figure of the face that can never be beaten with its prime Madonna beauty, that broad shoulders which is hard and yet delectable, chest that keeps someone safe, that arms that protects with beauty of a fragile boy, hands made of steel and yet soft on his Juliet's skin, and last but not the least his heart that was locked with his name engraved on it.

Jackson held boxes wrapped in different papers and ribbons, a bouquet of blue Aster flower, an envelope probably a card inside, and lastly his killer smile that made the poor young Hiccup have weak legs.

Whether this was for him or for another person, Hiccup felt happy. He was like a precious gem polished by this man for he had seen the beauty of the young lad. He was treated as if he was a flower in a dark forest that bloom only one a year and yet many would try and pick him. His feelings were unexplainable because it seemed that he was drowning in the pleasure of happiness and yet his contentment was never satisfied. It is as if his cup was overflowing with wine and yet Hiccup seemed to keep on drinking the fine liquor. It was clearly like a dream for him to see this wonderful guy to give importance to a worthless child like him.

"J-j-jack??" A broken voice came out of the hero as he walked closer and closer to his heart. **"Stop!!"** Yelled the other and making the lad stop on his feet. "I-I-I want you t-to hear me out first b-before you slap me." Jackson muttered and left the meager child to be stunned for he would never want to slap his love.

 **"H-Hiccup!"** Jackson sighed and breathe in before continuing. "Am sorry. Am sorry for making you mad. I went out the line and I am sorry for that but I would do anything you want just for you to forgive me. I would hurt myself if it will satisfy your anger towards me." Once again he breathes in and shouted. **"I, JACKSON OVERLAND, WOULD WANT YOU, HICCUP H. HADDOCK, TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!! IF POSSIBLE YOUR HUSBAND!! I LOVE YOU, HICCUP!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! PLEASE ACCEPT MY LOVE FOR YOU!!"** Jackson was redder than red from head to toe. He truly confessed to him and he was embarrassed with everything he had done. His heart was beating faster than the speed of light and his hands were sweating for he was nervous. He was also cursing himself and wishing himself to die because Hiccup was just staring at him and he was thinking. _"Hiccup would say that I am weird and I am disgusting. Get ready to be busted by this wonderful man."_

Every step Hiccup makes made the confessor nervous and scared. It seemed as if he was a cornered animal with nothing to defend to his captor. Now that Hiccup was just a few inches away from him, everything seemed to slow down. His heart was pumping so hard that it could come out of his chest and his blood heating up and scattering on his face.

In a short span of time, Hiccup was holding his love really tight. Jackson's arm was up high for he was surprised at the sudden action of his Juliet. A few seconds later, tears flowing down and the soft sound of whimper can be heard by the confessor. "Am sorry." A silent whimper before saying his apologies.

Jackson smiled at his precious Viking and hugged him without crushing his gifts. "Hey, hey, it's my fault, not yours. You don't need to apologize. It's me who need to apologize. I love you Hiccup."

For a few minutes, they stayed as they were with Jackson giving the hero sweet and comforting words while the other just silently crying.

Later that moment, a grumbling sound was heard and the confessor's cheeks blossomed pink. It ruined the moment but it gave the Viking to laugh at. "Stop laughing. I haven't eaten anything just to make this grand apology." The chocolate-eyed boy said as he pouted at his only companion. "Come with me." Jackson said as the laugh died down. He crawled down towards the dome with two holes for entrance and exit. Yes, it's the playground obstacle where kids love to use so that they can hide from someone or at times it made it look like a secret base. Inside the dome lies two lunch box good for the two of them.

  
"You really planned for this huh?" Asked by the forest-eyed boy. The answer he only received was a nod and a face looked like he would devour the lunch box itself. Jackson opened it and said. "Eat." He offered the mouth-watering Sinigang, a Filipino delicacy, on one box and a fresh bowl of rice on the other.

"What is this?" The young Viking asked as he looked at the newly discovered food. The chef smiled at his companion and said. "Sinigang, it's simply a Filipino food. Trust me, it's delicious than fried chicken." One spoonful of rice and meat was eaten by the young lad and just as was described it's far more delicious than fried chicken.

Jackson was happy to see that his precious gem loved his cooking. There was only two person who had ever tasted his cooking; his brother and his roommate. It was a fine date for Jackson and was satisfied just seeing his beautiful Hiccup smile. When they were all done eating, he asked Hiccup."Let's go?" He offered his hand to his desire, in which Hiccup gladly accepts and nods.

"Hey, Jack?" Hiccup asked. He wanted to say how he felt but his mouth just simply closed itself. Jackson looked at the one precious to him and noticed the worried look he had. "Hiccup.." he started as he held both cheeks in his hand. "... You don't need to answer me back quickly. I love you, okay. I can wait for you to answer me till you are really ready." With one peck on the forehead, silence filled the two. It was rather a comfortable silence. Jackson was smiling slightly adorned with pink roses cheeks while Hiccup can't look at his only friend. How can he? His heart was ripping out of his chest, his eyes in verge of tears of happiness, his lips wanting to taste that red lips the other had, his cheeks that could grow redder than a freshly picked strawberry, his breathing was laboured just thinking about the kiss on his forehead, his brain cease to stop working and focus on that adorable face, and lastly his body was heating up, the lust that crept on his private part and brain. The dirty thoughts, the daring words, and the wishful dream to make love out of nothing.

They reached Hiccup's house and it seemed that the day will be raining soon if they would ever go their separate ways. "Umm.." both synchronized and both were suddenly felt embarrassed. "You go first... No, you." Those were the words that they kept on saying but Hiccup was given the chance to go first. "Umm... Jack, C-can... W-will... I see you a-again?" In truth, he wanted him to stay but he felt that if he would remain there Hiccup might hurt the other again. _"One step forward, two step back."_ It was the mantra he was saying in order for his only friend and love stay with him. _"Don't get too close and comfortable. Keep your feelings."_ A warning he kept on reminding himself.

"Sure" a happy and jolly voice answered the question and with one swift swoop, Jackson's arm was wrapped around with Hiccup's waist. "I love you, Hiccup. Don't ever forget that." He uttered slowly with his eyes gently closed.

Overflowing happiness was felt, skin heating up, heart beating hard and reaping his chest, utterly drowning of emotion as his love sweet words filled his empty heart, and most of all, the love which he longed for all of his life. He wanted to confess. He wanted to burst all his emotion. He wanted to relieve himself from the stress of not being able to say his true feelings. He wanted him to know but his brain wasn't functioning well. He would open his mouth but no words come out just a thin air going in and out.

Jackson just smiled once more and kissed the forehead. "Go home now and rest, my love." In which, the princess just nodded and went to his house with sadness put upon his face. Hiccup once again failed to say his true feelings.

\---- Bedroom ----

The darkness once again captured the sky with the moon and stars lighting it hopelessly. This was the reflection of Hiccup in the night and in his heart. It was filled with nothing but darkness and was being lit up by his family as the stars and Jackson as his moon. They were very dim but it still had hope. Hope of being filled with everything he desires.

He wondered if Jackson will ever leave him. _"Would you ever leave me, Jack? Can i be yours? Would you only love me?"_ More things wondered in the young lad and all of it centered to his knight and shining armor, Jackson.


	17. Take my breath away

**Chapter 17 "Take my breath away"**

**\---- School ----**

The clouds basked the vast ocean sky, the chattering of students on the hall, and a few cries of a human being beaten up by bullies. This was the normal morning one can have in the school of Berk. For our young laddie, he was just sitting in his seat at the homeroom class. He didn't forget his notebook filled with dragons and such. He was excited to show it to his so-called friend, Noah. He was earlier than the teacher and this made our hero very happy but just on the inside.

"H-hello." Hiccup's greeting to Noah and was answered back with a simple nod and smile. "Ummmm..." Hiccup started as he was ready to show all the fantastic fantasy he had drawn but he stopped as the class teacher came in.

Hiccup have to wait till the class was done. "So.. ummm.. N-noah" he stuttered. "Let's go to the next class?" The question asked by the cool kid. "R-right." Hiccup answered with a little disappointment.

The two male trod along the hallways towards their English class. This time, Mr. Useless didn't even try to ask for his friend's drawings. The class ended with both parties not talking to each other and minding their own business. Even the next class was minding their own business and this was the reason why the hero was in a low energy.

Recess time and Hiccup have to bring the young child to the canteen before he would go to his rooftop and eat his own lunch. "So this is the canteen again after that wait for me here." This was the order of Hiccup but there is no commanding in his tone. He left and went to the rooftop where he can eat alone and forget about yesterday. _"Past is past"_ as old people say. _"Forget the past"_ the mantra of Hiccup to himself. His silence was disturb by the creak of the door. _"Who could that be?"_ He wondered.

Like the first time, Hiccup saw Noah with so much cool and a bad ass aura. The strands of black hair can be compared to the evening sky. It was black and yet shiny under the ray of the sun. His eyes may not be that big but still scary, especially since it was gold and black streak. "Wow, you didn't talk to me after the first class. So what's the problem, Hic?" The black haired dude said. Hiccup was just staring at his ex-friend, in his perception only. "Uhh... What are you doing? Staring is rude you know." Continued by the young child. "Y-you talking to me?" Asked Hiccup. He was not sure if this was real or not. "Why is there anyone around here for me to talk to other than you? I am not talking to the air, Hic." Night Fury crossed his arms while holding his hot dog sandwiches. "Well, am sorry if I am not talking to you. I thought you don't want to talk to me? Plus you forgot something." Hiccup retort. "Oh, are you sure?" Answered by the other. Hiccup looked at Noah skeptically.

Noah just smiled at him with the notebook at hand and the other had his lunch. Hiccup smiled at him and gladly accepted the notebook. "And where are Mr. Haddock's designs." Inquired by the cool kid. This cause our young lad to scramble his bag and hand out his own notebook filled with monstrous design of dragons.

Both awed at each other's designs but it was clear that Hiccup's design was far beautiful than the other. One of which was the monstrous nightmare where its scaly body was filled with red and black and its teeth is sharper than a knife. Its scary feature was his habit of engulfing his body with its own fire.

"Okay, Hic. These dragons totally blew my mind. Where do you get these ideas?" Black-hair dude asked the scrawny lad. Shyly as he was just looked down and smiled at his friend. "I.. It's... I... I just... b-based it... on people." Hiccup was just having a hard time not looking like a girl but he failed miserably. Every action he does look like as if he was a girl. "You know, the way you act it is as if you are a girl. It's so cute." Teased by the punk kid. **"Am not a girl!"**  Hiccup shouted at his friend who was simply laughing caused of the reaction of our hero. "Come here you cute kid." He pulled Hiccup into a hug and rubbed his knuckles on the head. "You are a cute kid, okay." Claimed by none other than the crazy child. Hiccup was struggling his way out but it was impossible with his strength. **"Stop! Noah!"** Yelled the poor lad. He was lucky that he got away when he asked to.

  
 **"What was that for?!"** Once again Hiccup yelled at his friend, only this time his hair was ruffled and was standing straight up. Noah laughed once more before saying. "Because you are adorable. Mr. Mad Scientist" he exaggerated the scientist with the movement of his hands on his hair. Hiccup pouted with arms crossed on his chest. "See you are sooooo adorable!" Teased again by the foreigner. In the end, they both laughed at their ministrations and had a great time in the others company.

Till the end of the class, they were laughing and enjoying their day. This ended when Hiccup was pulled by his infamous bully, Snotlout, and his best friend, the deranged Dagur. "Hiccup, baby, have you forget our meeting? You suppose to meet me and my friend a few minutes ago. I got scared that you didn't come there. Do you want to meet my knuckles on your face?" A very crazy this Dagur is. He kept on saying sweet words though it was full of sarcasm and anger. "Hello, Dagur, and no thanks. I don't like your knuckles full of dirt. Also, do your work yourself. Now, I shall take my leave and say goodbye." Hiccup just took his first step but he was knocked back once again in the locker. " **What now?!** I didn't order you to toss me around like a stick." An angry voice from our hero. "Looks like our little birdie knows how to fight. How about I give you a one nasty **PUNCH!** " Dagur said with a punch right in the stomach of our little friend, Hiccup.

Hiccup nearly threw up with that hard punch, though he was used in getting beat up but there were times when the punch was not normal and hurt him a lot. Both male laugh but it was just for a second when Hiccup heard two grunts and the sound of flesh getting pound up by hands. The laddie looked up to his savior. "You alright Hic?" Asked the one and only, Night Fury. "What you think this skin and bone can't take a punch?" A rhetorical question from the bruised boy. "What happened to Dagur and Snotlout?" He continued his question. "Well, got beat up by me. So that's mean, I am your knight and shiny armor. Now, praise me my loyal subject." The brunette said as if he was a king waiting to be worshiped, which Hiccup sort of did. It was more of a joke than the worship thing. Both of them laughed once more before going on their separate bus.

Like always Hiccup goes down from the bus a few blocks before his house. He said that it refreshes him when he walks. This was just shrugged off by the driver and remained working.

Upon reaching his house, his eyes was blocked by the mighty hands of you-know-who. "Jack, I know it's you." Claimed by the laddie. "Aww. How come you know it's me?" Answered by the other. "Who else would want to do weird things to me?" A smirking hero said as his eyes were released. "Point taken. Maybe I should ask someone to kidnap you for me." A sly mouth from the trickster. "And you will save me from my captor like my knight and shining armor. **Yuck!** " Hiccup laughed at his joke as he even elaborates his reaction when he said yuck. "So you want me to capture you and make you a slave." Retort by the finagler. "Oh, like you can even make me beg." A clever answer by the Viking. "Maybe in some ways, I can make you beg." The brown-eyed kid said with the sexy voice and his eyes pointing down emphasizing what he meant. Hiccup turned red and wasn't able to answer the ridiculous statement. **"I hate you!"** He shouted as he slams his hands on the other's chest as if he can make any damage. Jackson, on the other hand, laughed at his joke and acted as if he was hurt. "Ow Hiccup, no not there oww. No, if you do that ahhh" Once again he acted only this time it was as if they are in bed. The reaction of Hiccup was that his face was burning red, heart palpitates faster, and eyes widen. " **Jack!** You are soooo-" Hiccup wasn't able to finish his sentence. "Cute and handsome and utterly charming. I know, Hic. I know." Jackson finished the other's sentence. Hiccup pouted and crossed his arms."I hate you." Though it was the complete opposite, it made him feel comfortable to say "I hate you". It was like voicing out his feelings but doing it the opposite way. Jackson does know what Hiccup meant and answered him with. "I love you too, Hiccup."

The two male stopped with their sweet reversals when Jackson asked Hiccup. "D-do you trust me?" His voice was a bit scared. "Of course." Happily answered by the Viking. Jackson smiled and took the hand of his love."Come with me." He said as he started to walk along the road.

At first, they were on the main road but as they went to the outskirts of the city, they started to move in the alleys. As far as our hero's memory it was 1 left, 1 right, 2 straight, then 1 left and right again, and lastly, 1 left before they meet a dead end or so what Hiccup thought. "Are you sure this is the right place? All I see is a fence made of wood." Said our hero. In short, the alley was made up of walls both left and right and was about 5-storeys high, while in the front, was wood fence about 3m - 4m high. Jackson just smirked at the question of his beloved. "You sure this is a dead end?" He asked as he pushes one plank to reveal the hidden passage. Well, some of the planks were loose that it can bend itself a little for a man to walk into as long as you push it gently. "You are full of mystery. You know that?" A rhetorical question from the Viking. "Why can't handle the excitement I have?" A slight answer and yet it made Hiccup's face fluffy red. "I am here already. Of course, I can handle anything you throw at me." A very witty answer from the one and only Viking hero.

Jackson just chuckled at the answer and opened the secret door, or wooden plank rather, for his princess. "Ladies... Uhhh Gentlemen first?". It was awkward for Jackson but he just shrugged it off. "Looks like I am the only gentleman here." A quick talkback from Hiccup. Jackson let it be because he was more focused on his lover's face. He was waiting for its reaction. The scrawny lad thought he had won the talkback fight but he was caught off guard by the place presented to him as he was out the passage.

The place was surrounded by tall apartments at least 3 floors each except for the fence, which serves as the entrance of the place. It's space was around 50 sq. m. the longer side was 8m. The ground was filled with green grass, bushes and other kinds of plants such as roses, dandelions, and other exotic flowers. There were some trees littered the field but the most grand of all was the big tree at the center. Its height was nearly as tall as the apartments. It had vines dropping on its trunk proving that it was old. The leaves were greener than green. It is as if it was colored by the gods of who-knows-what. Near this enormous tree, lays a very small lake but don't misjudge this lake for its water was as clear as the sky. It is as if there is nothing can contaminate it. At the back of the tree was a hole though not big. It is the place for throwing waste, which includes manure and liquid waste.

Hiccup saw this amazing place and, take note, he even drooled at the scenery lay upon him. **"Woah!"** Was the only word he can come up with. He was just that speechless in this magnificent sight. Though there were no animals even in the lake, it was still amazing. It was like this place was just a drawing. It was something that one can say it doesn't exist but here he was staring and standing upon the beauty of nature.

Jackson had a slight smirk plastered on his face. "Come." He said as he offered his hand to his one love, which Hiccup gladly took. "So where are we going?" Asked by the scrawny kid. "To my house. Well, sort of my house." The trickster replied.

On the branch of the tree sits man-made houses. The houses were made of wood probably the same wood found in the trees nearby or some hardware near the place. Each houses was connected to each other by the wooden bridge hanging from one place to the other. It was somewhat a network to connect one house or room to each other. So far there were only five houses. One sits in the very middle of the tree. The branch of the tree spreads but not hitting the middle house. It is as if the tree itself protects the middle house. The main function of the middle house was simply like a gathering place; It is because the living room was really large as if there would be a meeting for chieftains or somewhere in between. Next to that was a house hanging on the branch a bit lower that the middle house and far on its right. This house was mostly made of bamboo. Its main function was for storage but there was still bedroom quarters and a toilet. The toilets there were like a kiddie toilet. The bowl can be lifted and ready to be thrown away. The left side of the tree, however, was made out of lumber. A bit modern compare to the others. Its sole purpose was to be a very large kitchen and dining area. This house can be considered as a room rather than a house. The great thing about this house was that it had two big baskets that can be lowered down to carry the grocery. It was like a pulley or and elevator shaft. The rest of the houses were a little higher than the middle house. This house was more like a dorm because its main focus was more like a bedroom. It still had the living room or the lounge area and a mini kitchenette like most houses do. To be more precise, the 4 houses formed a box with a little offset on the height.

"Wow." A silent muttering of the Viking. "Come on I want to show you something." Jackson said as he started to climb the makeshift ladder. The Viking followed the young man and they went high up on the tree pass the houses. "Behold the overall beauty of this place." Jackson and Hiccup went on the top revealing everything including the platform near the lake. It was gazebo with no roof and the columns were a little bit in ruins and there were some plants wrapping around it. "This is amazing, Jack." A shyly tone from the young Viking as he commented at the scenery, though that was also a complement for his lover.

Jackson had noticed how a certain someone kept on looking on the gazebo. "Come." Hiccup curiously looked at his friend going down. _"Where could we be going now? Is there more surprise?"_ He thought as he went down the tree with excitement placed on his face.

They reached the gazebo and Jackson stayed in the middle of the circle. "May I have this dance, my good sir?" He asked before a sound of instrument playing. The green-eyed lad just stared for a while and looked where the sound is coming from. "Okay how are you doing this?" Asked by the Viking to the magician.

The music suddenly stopped and this made our hero surprised. "Magician never tell their secret." The trickster said with a sly smile on his face. "so the fox reveals his true face." An answer from the Viking kid. "Yes, this is my dashing face trying to make you fall in love." Once more a sly smirk on the fox. "Since when did that face became dashing? All I can see is dirt." A mean retort from the rabbit as it tries to make the fox angry and reveal the secret. In short, he was looking in a different angle.

"Then that dirt is the one that you will fall into." A wise answer from the fox as he kept on saying what he thinks is true. Hiccup is in love with Jackson.

Jackson was full of confidence, so it means Hiccup was not hitting the right points. It was the time to change his strategy. "I guess this Viking here is in love with with the magician like you." From his mean tone, it changed to a seductive tone and a smile . It was the first time he was doing it. Reading fantasies can give some few points in terms of love and add with imagination.

Slowly, the rabbit walked towards his predator and said. "I guess I want this magician to be my prince." When he finally reached his prey, he grabbed the collar of the shirt his partner was wearing. "Maybe I want him to be mine forever." He said slowly and seductively near the ear of his victim.

Jackson pushed Hiccup a little bit. "H-hi-hiccup s-stop j-j-joking a-a-around." He was stuttering and was nervous because he was feeling good and feeling guilty for having Hiccup said this sweet words. He needed to push his love or he might do something he didn't want to but Hiccup kept crawling back towards his arms and whisper words of praise. The rabbit was winning the battle and knew that if this were to continue he would get his answer.

The gods did answer his prayer. **"Okay!! Okay!! I have a cassette powered by battery and I have a remote for it!! So please stop doing this!!! It's creeping me out!!"** The fox shouted as he can't hold his hunger anymore.

The rabbit moved away with victory and pride with him. **"And the magician tells his secret!!"** Hiccup said as if he was the announcer saying the winner after the boxing match. "Yeah, yeah. So when and where did this Viking learn this seduction?" Jackson asked as he accepted his defeat. "This Viking will never tell the magician." Payback from the rabbit. "So you want this man here to eat you up with kisses?" A daring question from the fox and was planning to do it if this man right here doesn't tell where. "Maybe I would like it?" Wishful words and yet he doesn't want it to happen.

With the answer, the fox jumped towards his prey and started tickling his prey and at the same time, he started kissing the face but intentionally missing the lips. "You want this right? Then have some more. Tell me or you will drown with my kisses. I won't stop. Say it." Jackson said with the onslaught of kisses after every sentence.

Hiccup, even though he loved it so much, said. **"STOP!! Hahahaha! Jack! I can't hahaha! Breathe! Stop! I wi.. haha will! Tell you hahah! I promise!"** He was starting to feel the pain of not breathing, good thing the fox stopped and let him breathe. "You.... will get... a payback... later... **Wow! I... can't breathe!** " Nearly every word he needed to inhale so much. Jackson just hid his chuckle with his hand. "Am sorry, Hic. I just can't resist getting my payback." A bit laughing when Jackson said it but he was still sincere.

"I know." Hiccup said and straighten himself up while he started holding Jackson's hand. "Can I still have that dance?" He uttered as he smiled to Jackson. Jackson smiled genuinely back and played a song.

They started slowly with Hiccup's hand on the shoulder of his partner while the other was holding Jackson's hand and another hand of Jackson was placed on the hips of Hiccup. Technically, this position is what we usually use when we are in a prom.

"So is my Viking gonna tell me his secret?" Jackson asked as he swayed with his love. "I like reading and I just imagine what they are saying." Hiccup was really shy and was nervous in the question. "It is my first time to do it too." Now, he was blushing with his answer. Jackson noticed the uneasy feeling Hiccup was carrying. It was due to the answer Jackson guessed. So the magician slowly rubbed his cheek on top of the other and whisper. "I love to see it more." For the last time, he kissed Hiccup's cheek and said. "I love you, Hiccup." Hiccup now wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck while Jackson on the hips.

Hiccup looked up to the sky as Jackson was laying his head on Hiccup's shoulder as they dance around. _"I love you too, Jack. I really really love you."_ He muttered in his thought.

The music ended with both of them wrapped around each other enjoying the silence.


	18. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I heard the music "If only" from Descendants and I kind of like it because it fits Hiccup perfectly XD.

Chapter 18 "The Dance"

"T-thanks." Hiccup said as the music was done. He was the first to break apart from the intense feeling of hunger. Hunger to be with each other for as long as they can. "I'll go and grab us something to eat." Jackson said as he left without turning off the radio.

He sat in the center as he waited for his love to come back. Suddenly, there was a familiar tone running on the radio and our hero started singing.

_"A million thoughts in my head_   
_Should I let my heart keep listening"_

Hiccup smiled and slowly stand and walk as he continues to sing.

  
_"'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line_   
_Nothing lost but something missing"_

He swayed his arm as if he was emphasizing he haven't lost anything yet he felt alone.

_"I can't decide_   
_What's wrong, what's right_   
_Which way should I go?"_

He looked at his hand looking if this was right or wrong before he tossed them in the air and just twirl himself around.

_"If only I knew what my heart was telling me"_

An imaginary Jackson sprang from his back and grabbed his hand.

_"Don't know what I'm feeling_   
_Is this just a dream?_   
_Ah oh, yeah"_

Hiccup run away from his love and end up with one swift spin but his lover was already in front of him and hugged him tight as Hiccup was forced to look upon his love not knowing if this was his real dream.

_"If only I could read the signs in front of me_   
_I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_   
_Ah oh, if only_   
_If only [2x]"_

Slowly the both swayed their arms as they started to waltz around the gazebo. Jackson had come back to see his love dancing around and singing. He lay their food neatly on the ground before slowly catch his love and then he sang.

_"Every step, every word,_   
_With every hour I am falling in"_

Hiccup was caught off guard and was surprised at his love. He was afraid to move at first but with Jackson leading the dance, it was hard not to move along. It was probably because of Jackson's singing that it made Hiccup feel different.

_"To something new, something brave_   
_To someone I, I have never been"_

Slowly Jackson twirls Hiccup and landing with arms around the Viking's waist. Next was Hiccup was singing with his arms squished tight on both their chest and Jackson pulling his love closer to him.

_"I can't decide_   
_What's wrong, what's right_   
_Which way should I go?"_

As Jackson hugged his lover, they both moving round and round waltzing the floor of happiness. Now it's time for them to sing.

_"If only I knew what my heart was telling me_   
_Don't know what I'm feeling_   
_Is this just a dream?_   
_Ah oh, yeah"_

Like the first time, they swayed their arms and run in circles always ending with two of them looking at each other as they slowly turn themselves around.

_"If only I could read the signs in front of me_   
_I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_   
_Ah oh, if only_   
_Yeah"_

The young hero sang the rest of the chorus while he ran away from Jackson but not before he kissed Hiccup's forehead.

_"Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen_   
_Yeah"_

When he looked back, he shouted the lyrics. He wanted to emphasize how he truly felt. Jackson answered with the next stanza.

_"Will you still be with me when the magic's all run-out?"_

Jackson walked towards his love and when he reached him he caress hold his love.

_"If only I knew what my heart was telling me_   
_Don't know what I'm feeling_   
_Is this just a dream?_   
_Ah oh..."_

The Viking sang it alone as he grabbed the hand of his love. A single tear dropped from his eyes before he looked to his prince. He was begging him to tell that this was true that there was no doubt about it, Jackson loves Hiccup.

_"If only I could read the signs in front of me_   
_I could find the way to who I'm meant to be_   
_Ah oh..."_

Jackson didn't sing he just looked at his love. He can't believe that Hiccup was this scared. He was not ready for love and get hurt and yet he was holding Jackson tight

_"If only, yeah (x3)_   
_If only"_

Hiccup slowly looked at Jackson, who was looking at him back. Jackson then smiled and slowly lifted Hiccup's chin with his thumb. Juliet closed his eyes knowing that this might be their first real kiss but nothing came. Jackson just smiled and stepped back as he dragged Juliet towards their foods.

_"If only"_

Hiccup whispered as he knew that it was just a dream to be with Jackson forever. Their day ended with laughter and eating like they were on a picnic. Hiccup still felt doubtful that this might not be possible but he was sure of one thing that he loves Jackson.


	19. Running Towards his Dream

Chapter 19 "Running Towards his Dream"

\---- School ----

Hiccup was sighing nearly most of his class and this caused distress to his friend. "So why is my Hiccup sighing?" Asked the brunette. "Huh? What?" Replied by the hero. "And now, you are spacing out too. What seems to be the problem?" Night Fury said. "It's... It's nothing." The scrawny lad answered with a very unlyrical tone. Fury never liked this Hiccup. It was not his friend. Noah smirked and carried his friend in bridal style. **"Woah! NOAH PUT ME DOWN!"** Hiccup said as he was struggling to get down but his friend just won't budge. "Not until you blurt out your problem, cutie." Noah said as he was laughing at his friend as he struggles. He stopped struggling because he knew it is futile. The hero just crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine. I shall tell you. Now put me down." Hiccup reply as he was hating how awkward his position he was in.

Noah thought for a second but of course, he would say. "Hmmm, on second thought, I shall carry you to the room like this. You look cuter this way." Hiccup stared at his friend with dread. "You are joking right?" Noah shook his head and his friend now horrified. **"Nooo!"** Hiccup shouted. Noah just giggled and let his friend struggle more in his arm before he put him down after a couple more steps before the class room. People do stares at them but Noah's laughter caused most of the girls to squeal and get jealous of Hiccup for having a special treatment to the foreigner.

Hiccup was pouting when he entered the room and haven't talked to Noah. A silent treatment as punishment. "Hiccup please forgive me!" The black hair dude said as he used his puppy eyes and pouty lips to be forgiven by his friend but Hiccup just looked away. Once again, Noah did it only this time he said. "Forgive me and I shall treat you. We can make it a date. A friendly date. Come on please!" Hiccup stared at him for a while before he sighed. "Fine but I prefer that we share in whatever we choose to buy instead of just you spending all your money." Said by the forgiving king while his subject just nod in agreement.

During the class, nothing much happened except for the people whispering and looking in our hero's direction. Though Hiccup wasn't much bothered by it.

It was lunch time that bad things started. Hiccup was heading towards the roof top when his bully appeared. "Well, if it isn't my lovely faggot, Hiccup. Would you be kind enough to get down on your knees and start sucking?" Said the scarred face man, Dagur. "Better do me too, cous." Said the partner. Hiccup just shook his head and ignore those two bastards.

Dagur was about to hit Hiccup for ignoring him once more when someone hit his face first. "Opps. My hand slipped." Noah said in a sarcastic way. Hiccup was shocked as he just noticed the swift hand that nearly hit his face. Dagur, a little angry for the sudden hit he received but laughed after he sneered. "Well, well, if it isn't my slut's boyfriend, Fury. Want to join in our party later? You can help your boyfriend giving me pleasure." The deranged man said it boldly as he finds both male interesting if they were to be his sex slave. "I can give it to you now if you want." A gentle tone and a bright smile came from Noah. Dagur just smirked and said. "You are such a slut but what the heck. Kneel." It had an authoritative tone as the scared-faced man said it. Noah did kneel and Dagur opens his fly making many people shocked by what is happening and that includes Hiccup.

Dagur closed his eyes and was ready to take his pleasure but, little did he know, Noah was thinking of other pleasure. When Dagur was getting comfortable in his stance, Noah leapt and aim his knee on the private part of his victim. "Yup. It gave me pleasure." Noah said as his victim was on the floor and in pain as his middle section hurts badly. Dagur was also on a brink of crying. "Looks like your eggs got scrambled." Snoutlout said to his friend before he laughed loudly meanwhile Hiccup and his saviour trod along the rooftop where they can eat happily.

\---- Rooftop ----

"You are such a bad-ass." Hiccup started as they were eating their lunch. "Of course. No one can hit my cute Hiccup." Noah said but when he said cute he became like a cat by snuggling Hiccup or pinching both cheeks. "Oh by the way, people think we are together. Maybe I should tell them I am taken by you." He added trying to tease his friend. "I can't believe you told Dagur we are together. You are such a naughty child Hiccup." Noah continue his onslaught of attack leaving Hiccup speechless or rather can't speak because he was being hugged tight by his best friend. "I can't believe you fell in-love with me." Another tease from his friend. Hiccup just shook his head and hit his friend on the head. "Don't get over your head, Noah. Even if we are together I would be top." Hiccup now laughed as he teased his friend. "You be on top?" Noah thought for a moment before saying. "Yes, you will be on top begging for me to make you happy." Noah nods in his imagination leaving Hiccup to laugh at his friend. "Seriously? You make me beg? You can't even make me say my secret. How can you make me beg?" A good question from the Viking. "You sure about that? I can even make you beg right now." Fury wiggled his fingers as he spread his arms. **"Tickle fight!!"** The brunette shouted as he gave his friend the torture of laughter.

Hiccup's horror began. He was laughing so much and his friend seems like he won't stop anytime soon. **"O-okay hahaha! I will! Hahaha! I will tell you!!"** Hiccup's last prayer before he was released at his torture. "And you say I can't make you beg." Noah smirked. Hiccup was left to breathe before he said. "Well, I am in-love." Noah's eye sparkled " **Oh my god!** My baby boy is now a man." Noah exaggerated what Hiccup said and became like a total fan-girl.

"So who is the lucky girl? Is it that blond girl you kept staring at from time to time? What was her name again? Aster? Astec? Astrid? Yup Astrid. So is she the one?" The brunette male said as he was imagining his friend and his lover strolling in the park. "W-w-what?!" Hiccup's eyes widen as he was surprised by his friend's claim.

"So it is Astrid. She is a lucky girl." Fury smiling triumphal. "No, no, no. It is not her." Defend the Viking. "I have a crush on her but not her." He said as he lowers his head feeling a bit concerned. "But?" Noah asked waiting for the reason to be told. "But h-" Hiccup was about to tell the reason but was interrupted by the school bell. "But it looks like we need to head to class." Hiccup dodge the question and started to go to his class. **"THAT'S UNFAIR!!"** Noah shouted as he wasn't able to get the reason.

Hiccup just laughed at his friend and walked faster. "Save by the bell." He uttered as his friend was mumbling at how Hiccup cheated on him. "You will not escape after the class." Noah warned his friend as Hiccup just smirked at him. "You might be surprised at how quick I am." A sly answer from the forest-eyed boy.

The class for both of them looked as if they were in a competition as both parties ready themselves for their attack and with each tick of the clock makes both of them gets tenser and tenser. It is as if the hunt will begin the moment the clock ticks to zero.

When the clock ticks zero Hiccup was gone and this startled Noah but he did hear outside the room. **"Slow poke!!"** Then the hunt has begun.

Hiccup was in the lead with him being swift and was able to dodge almost all the students in the hallway. Noah did so too but with Hiccup having the head start he can't close the distance.

Hiccup was almost near the door when two bodies blocked his way and these were his bully, Snoutlout and Dagur."Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite friend, Hiccup. Come to give me my revenge on your boyfriend?." Dagur said with an evil smile on his face.

Hiccup crossing his arms and just stared at his bully. "Why you want more pain in that eggshell of yours?" With a brow raised he asked Dagur all brave and strong. "Hiccup he probably wants more of that pleasure than pain." Noah said as he appeared from the back with a sly smirk plastered on his face. "Stay behind my back." He whispered to Hiccup as he was readying himself in case there were any attacks.

A few seconds of stare between two male before Dagur made his move with a step forward and a hurricane punch which Noah easily dodge by tilting his head smirk still on his face. "Aren't we slow?" He remarked as he dodges that attack with ease. Dagur moved back and smiled. "This will be fun." He said before launching another attack with a right hook. Noah dodged once more but he didn't expect that his foot was caught on his opponent's foot. "Gotcha." Like a deranged man, he started to laugh and barraged Noah with the fury of punches. Even with this disadvantage, he simply dodges all the attacks waiting for an opening.

It took a few seconds before Noah was able to find the weakness and strike it. Dagur fell down and held his ribs. Just when he was about to strike once more his hand was stopped by the principal. From the brave vicious dog to a scared cat happened to Dagur as he saw the principal. "It seems like someone is fighting. As to what reason it maybe?" Pitch asked his prisoner calmly. "N-n-no fighting h-here sir." Dagur was stuttering and afraid and no one has ever seen him like that except when he is around with the principal. "Then please do tell me as to why you were about to punch Mr. Fury here?" Another calm tone from the big guy. "W-we... w-we... we were just.... p-playing Mr. Pitch. R-right Noah?" Dagur looked at Noah with a pleading look on his face, Pitch, on the other hand, looked at the new kid with a straight face waiting for his answer.

"Nah. He was trying to bully my friend. I just saved Hiccup." Noah confessed with not much interest on the topic. With that said, Pitch gets back to his work and drag the poor soul into the pit of doom or as we know as detention.

Hiccup looked at his friend with concern. "You know you will end up getting bullied not only here in the school and probably outside the school too." Hiccup said to his friend worried that him being useless would cause distress to his only friend. " **Ohhh!!** My Hiccup is worried about me. No wonder people think we are together. Oh, wait you act like my mom. Mommy Hiccup." Noah teased his friend and laughed at it.

Hiccup pouted and crossed his arms. "I am serious, Noah. You don't need to protect me all the time." Hiccup was serious. He never wanted his friend to get involve in his unnecessary problems. "Hiccup you don't need to worry about me. Trust me I can handle those guys. Plus you being my wife is a really good idea." Noah whispered to Hiccup his last sentence, laughed and then wink at his friend.

"You really gonna be the bottom between the two of us. I can make sure of that." Hiccup answered back. He was just trying to divert his worries with jokes but he was still worried.

"Oh yeah, which reminds me. Tell me your problem." Noah said and looked at his friend. Hiccup, on the other hand, was slowly backing away.

"Y-y-you just solved it. Y-you know. Dagur." Hiccup tried to avoid the impending doom and try to lure his friend away from his secret. There was silence between the two before Noah sighed. "If that's what you want then okay." Noah walked away hands on the back of his head. Hiccup blinked and surprised at his friend. "you're not even going to try and push your luck? No torture? No anything?" The young brunette asked the foreigner. "If you don't want to tell me then it's okay. It probably me. The one you love. I am way irresistible than all the girls in this school." Noah laughed at his joke and Hiccup along with him. "Nah, if I am in-love with you, you would be begging right now to be my boyfriend." the green-eyes child retorted. "As if. You can't even make me beg." A dare coming from the black hair dude.

Hiccup smirked. "You really want me to make you beg?" A devilish look from Hiccup as he was being taunted by his friend. Noah suddenly felt the chill creeping on the back of his spine. "Y-yes." He stuttered as the fear started to cripple him from the inside. Every step his fear became stronger and stronger till he gave up when Hiccup was just a foot away from him. "Okay okay. You win. Stop scaring me with that face." Noah admitted his defeat so he can calm himself. Hiccup just laughed.

"Where did you learn to do that?" The foreigner curiously questioned his friend. The scrawny child just smirked before answering. "My father was once a wrestler and taught me how to intimidate people. It's very effective but I don't like using it. It's not me." An honest answer from the child. "Your father a wrestler?" Noah was very surprised. Hiccup, on the other hand, just nodded "Are you sure?" Noah wanted to double check and like the first answer Hiccup just nodded.

 **"Wow!"** Noah replied and smiled at his friend. "So you still not gonna tell me?" He asked. Hiccup sighed and took a deep breath. "Promise me you won't freak out." With that said Noah promised and Hiccup pulled him near a room with no people in there.

"I.... I...." Hiccup still nervous and scared but continued nonetheless. "I am in-love with my friend... Well, Jack to be specific." The scrawny child was now red feeling the heat on his cheeks. "Jacklyn?? So who is this lucky girl? I want to meet her." Noah gladly replied. He probably thought that his friend trusts him very much.

"Well.... You can't meet him and he is actually a boy." Hiccup confessed. "Why can't I meet him?" The brunette protest. **"Wait. A boy?! You are in-love with a guy?!"** Shocked with the sudden realization the foreigner just stared at his friend. Hiccup nodded thinking that this might be the last time they would talk. _"Of course, me loving a guy would be hated by everyone."_ Hiccup thought as he lowers his head and waits for his only friend to walk out.

" **Cool!** But why can't I meet this guy? I could kidnap him so you two could talk. I could threaten him to be with you too. Yeah, I like that." Noah said mostly to himself. The scrawny child just stared at his friend with mouth opened. " **What?!** I know some gay people and all of them are funny." Hiccup just laughed as his friend confessed and they both end up being in good terms or rather better terms.

"So why can't I meet your man?" Noah asked once more wanting to know the reason. "Well, I don't know where he lives. He just pops up out of nowhere. He always surprises me." A fluffy pink color tinted on the hero's cheeks. "What? He is like a mushroom. Popping up out of nowhere. Maybe he is a ghost." A theory made by the hero's friend and this cause Hiccup to be dumbfounded. "You seriously believe that?" Hiccup rhetorically asked. "Ghosts are real." The black-golden eyed child protested. "Yeah, yeah." Hiccup answered in not-so-much-interested tone.

The bus arrived and both boys went their separate ways.

\---- on the way home ----

Hiccup was enjoying his walk home thinking how he and his friend became close in just a few days. Partially, he was thinking of asking him to go to his house.

"You seem happy." A voice coming from the back. Hiccup turned back and hugged his love. **"Jack!"** He shouted a bit and then let go as quickly as he can. "T-that was.. ummm.. sorry." Hiccup shyly said as he didn't notice how he truly miss his love and take note he was just talking about him with Noah, earlier.

Jackson just chuckled and ruffled the hair of his love. "No need to apologize. No one can resist my charm." A very boastful statement. "You think I hugged you because of your charm?" A playful question from the Viking. "Then, why oh, why did you hug me?" A question to answer back by the trickster."Maybe I want to tease you. Or maybe I want something from you." Hiccup winked at his prince before happily hopping away from him.

Jackson was dumbfounded by the answer. When he realize what Hiccup meant, he flushed furiously. **"What?! Hic, wait!"** He started to run to his Juliet.

Hiccup just laughed and ran faster. "Catch me if you can, **slowpoke!** " He yelled as he ran towards his safe heaven called "house".

Hiccup won the race and inhale with labor as well as Jackson who just came a few seconds later. "Wow *breathe* y-you *breathe* are so damn fast." Jackson said. The scrawny child chuckled and said. "I am not *breathe* all *breathe* skin and bones." Both then laughed afterward as they enter the house.

\---- Hiccup's House ----

Nothing much happened just simple dinner talk about their day and just cuddle each other on the couch.

"Hey, Jack." Hiccup started the conversation."Hmm?" A hum answered as he combed his love's hair. "D-do... D-do you... Never mind." His final statement not wanting to know the answer. "Hic, you can ask me anything." Jackson said as he smells the hair and holding his love tighter. He really loved the sweet fragrance that his love produces, that rosy fragrance with a little scent of strawberry. It may be a little girly but it fits him perfectly.

Hiccup gulped. Suddenly, he felt the heat coming from hearth and the warmth coming from his partner. He even felt the even breathing of his company, as well as, the hand on his waist and his head. "D-did you... m-meant... m-meant..." He can't finish his question. He was nervous and scared. Jackson notices the worry from Hiccup so he smiled and caress both cheeks of the Viking. "I love you, okay." He said and wanted to kiss his love but he refrained from doing so. He was afraid that Hiccup might hate it and also he was just still a friend, yet, so boundaries must be upheld. He just settled with a kiss on the forehead.

Hiccup cuddled closer and was contented with the words of his love. Still, it puzzled him. _"Why would Jack not kiss my lips? Isn't that how you show your love to someone? They had kissed already. How come he won't do it?"_ This was the puzzling questions Hiccup pondered as he slowly drifted off. He knew his father won't be home till late in the afternoon tomorrow so it would be fine to be with his love for another night. He was just taking as much as he can from this love. Something he wasn't able to do when his mother was alive.

"Jack" a sleepy tone from the hero. "Hmm?" Once again, answered by the Romeo. Hiccup yawned and hid his head on the neck of his love. "I... Lov-" he wasn't to finish his sentence and just fell asleep instead.


	20. Curious Little Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curios little cat :3  
> meow meow meow
> 
> and now you know *blink one eye* ;D

**Chapter 20 "Curious Little Cat"**

**\---- School ----**

A week had passed after the rainy event. Also, it was a week since Hiccup last saw the prince. He wondered if he ever did a stupid thing to offend his love. "Of course you have." He said to himself as he banged his head on his desk and the foreigner just looked at him with a suspicious look. "You seem happy." Noah said jokingly. Hiccup knew what the other meant and just groaned with his head on top of the table. "Yeah, I am because I haven't seen Jack for a week. I might have done something to piss him off again." The thin child said while Noah giggled at his friend. "You mean your ghost lover haven't haunted you for a week. Awww! Is my baby Hiccup missing his ghost? Don't worry your Noah is here for you." He teased his friend and then hugged him tight. "Don't worry baby we will find him." He added and everyone in the classroom was looking at them with shock. Hiccup looked at him with a quizzical look before it turned to a smirk. "Aww! Is my manly Noah getting jealous of my ghost lover? Don't worry I am in love with my ghost so it is okay to be jealous because I will still be your friend." A very good return from the hero. His best friend was stunned for a while at his statement before he laughed hard. "Me? Be jealous of a ghost? I would be more jealous of your food than that ghost." Noah stated. "Also I can have you when I want to." He added and hugged his friend to prove his statement. Hiccup laughed this time. "You mean you can just hug me but my ghost can kiss me." He then winked at Noah to prove his point. **"What?! You have kissed?! When?! Where?! How?! Was is it good?! Are you a good kisser?! Wait how many times did you kiss?! How long?!"** He has so many questions and he shouted it for the whole school to be heard. Hiccup just laughed and kept his mouth shut.

Noah was devastated by his curiosity and now he wished to torture his friend. He knew that tickling him won't be enough for his friend to spill his secret love life, so he did his irresistible-puppy-eyes. "Please tell me, Hic." He begged. The green-eyed boy just smirked at him and then turned around.

The begging boy placed his head on the lap of his friend and begged their. "Please. Tell your poor friend please." Hiccup remembered what happened a week ago and it made him blush. " **Okay! Okay!** Just stand up." Hiccup said as he felt embarrassed just remembering what happened and what might have happened that day. A big smile plastered to the foreigner because he thought that it was because of his face that made his friend say his secret.

"We kissed." Hiccup simple answer and then laugh. "Wait that's it? When did this happen? How many times? **Tell me!!!!** " Demand the yellow-eyed boy. Hiccup just smiled as the teacher came to the class. "No time." He ended with the wink. "No fair." Noah pouted and crossed his arm.

Hiccup managed to dodge the question from his friend the entire day with him going to the toilet or him needing to study and at times draw. He was just enjoying the attention from his best friend.

"Give up now?" The smart Viking asked. The other just sneered at him. "Cheater." He replied with pouty lips. "I'll tell you tomorrow. I promise." Hiccup said. The truth was that he can't resist his friend and he already enjoyed his day. The foreigner became giddy when he heard his friend would finally tell him everything. This reaction made the scrawny child giggle. His friend looked like a total dork.

The bus came and the two must depart ways and must say their goodbye.

**\---- Hiccup's House ----**

The moment Hiccup stepped inside his home he felt uneasy. It was as if something bad will happen at any moment. He carefully looked around from the foyer to the rest of the ground floor. It was all clear nothing seemed to be different. He then ascended upstairs. His heart beat was going nuts as it kept on pounding hard inside his chest. Slowly he opened the door one by one, though everything was in place, his heart seemed to be more and more terrified by this uneasiness. It was so unnatural even to be inside his home.

The room of the hero was next and his heart rate dramatically increased while his breathing was becoming irregular. "This must be the door." He thought to himself as he slowly opened the door. At first look, nothing seemed to be wrong but across his desk, his cluttered mechanism was not aligned like it should be. Someone definitely came into his room. Suddenly, he felt a cold breeze. He looked at the window and saw it opened when he remembered he closed it this morning, or at least he thought so.

Hiccup walked towards the window when he noticed a paper on top of his bed. Like a curious cat, our hero took and read the contents.

**\---- mysterious letter ----**

"Rose that bloom under the tree lies the next step. Look if your dare."

**\---- Hiccup's house ----**

Hiccup was confused by the passage and just wanted to throw it away but his curiosity overwhelmed his mind, so he tried to solve the puzzle. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get the right answer. He was frustrated then the cold air from the outside send shiver on his spine. "Stupid window." He muttered and trod towards the window. He was just about to close the window when he was slightly blinded by a glare coming from below. As usual, he became a curious cat and went down to check for that thing.

When he reached the tree he saw a white rose and beside it was a mirror and a paper with words that one cannot understand. "Look?" He asked himself and looked at the mirror. "I wonder." He thought of using the mirror to read the scribbles on the paper.

Magically, his idea worked and now he can fully understand what the letter meant.

**\---- Clue #2 ----**

"Curious little cat are we? Since you wish to do the dare, you must finish this till the end or someone might die.

  
'You look at me every day but you don't even know the importance of my existence.'"

**\---- Tree with flower underneath ----**

Hiccup was surprised at the word die. He never knew that this was a dangerous game. It looked like someone's life was at stake and so he must finish it till the end.

The scrawny child sat on the ground and thought of anything he looked into and yet not noticing the importance. Like the first clue, he ended up frustrated after a few minutes. He lay his back on the grassy ground and just looked at the surroundings. He noticed the mailbox and remembered that there was a bill coming. "Wait a minute." Hiccup said to himself. He smiled at figure out the riddle. **"Mailbox!"** He shouted and ran towards the prize.

Inside the mailbox lies an object wrapped around by a paper. The hero opened the wrapper and found a box to be more specific a mini treasure box. At the moment, he can't open it because there was no key included. The wrapper was his next clue.

**\---- Hint #3 ----**

"Amazing young one but the next would be a little difficult than the first two.

'You look at me. I look at you. In my back, you'll get your next clue.'"

**\---- Mailbox ----**

"Hmmm something that looks at me?" The detective imagine things but he can't come up with anything. That was until, he noticed on the ground a small pool of water, probably from the rain while he was in class. "Reflection?" He utter upon looking at himself. "Amazing." Hiccup praised the game maker.

He ran towards his room once more and looked at the mirror standing in front of him. "Look at the back... I guess the back side would be the answer." Hiccup just took the word literally but then again he was right.

A key was taped on the mirror along with the next clue. Hiccup quickly tried the key for the treasure box but it was too big for it to open.

**\---- riddle #4 ----**

"Too bad that the key wasn't for the box but, worry not, you will use it later on.

'I hide behind the door. I am placed in a dark room but you can never leave without me, the one who holds you close.'"

**\---- Hiccup's room ----**

Hiccup was hitting his head on the wall. **"What kind of riddle are you?!"** He nearly shouted. Since he was stuck in the riddle, he decided to take a bath. Once done he opened his cabinet. "Wait." Hiccup thought of something. He closed the door of the cabinet and opened it then closed again. "Clothes dumbass." He laughed at himself and his weird ways of finding the answers. He checked every clothes he had.

The young lad found the clue somewhere below his briefs. It was weird but he didn't mind it.

**\---- Question #5 ----**

"Amazing you found this clue but don't worry there is plenty more where that came from.

'You laugh with me. You cried with me. You watched me. You turn me on, especially when you come home. I wonder what am I?'"

While the young child was thinking for the answer, a beep from his bed rang. "A text?" He wondered as he left his phone on his bed before he went to the bathroom.

**\---- message ----**

Noah: Yo! Hic :3. Open your TV and watch the dragon tale on channel 54.  
Hiccup: Can't.  
Noah: You would cry at the end. ;-)  
Hiccup: More the reason I don't want to.  
Noah: But you will laugh at the dragons. Also, it has **DRAGONS!! DRAGONS FOR CHRIST SAKE!!** =3=

**\---- Hiccup's bedroom ----**

Hiccup just realized what his friend was texting. It was what the clue was saying. He was very happy at his friend. **"Yes!"** He shouted and texted his friend.

**\---- Message ----**

Hiccup: Thank you! Thank you!  
Noah: Told you. I know you would like it. ;D.  
Hiccup: Not that. Anyways, thanks. See you on tomorrow, bud.

**\---- Hiccup's bedroom ----**

He rushed towards the Living room to check on the TV. The clue was somewhere on the plug. It was hard to get the clue in Hiccup's opinion.

**\---- Puzzle #6 ----**

"Amazing young lad. I never thought you would make it this far but it is time to make the difficulty a great leap.

'I am cold. I am hot. I am neither at times but I am pure from the bottom of my heart. You need me every day but I don't need you.'"

**\---- Living room ----**

He wasn't kidding when he said a great leap, although he never found the answer on his own. Most of them were accidentally found.

Hiccup suddenly felt thirsty. It was either he wasn't talking for a while or he just wanted to drink for no reason at all. He went to the dispenser and got himself cold water. Like the other riddles, he also found this by accident. "Water dispenser." He smiled at his answer and just tilted his head to see the next clue.

**\---- mystery #7 ----**

"Congrats, it would seem that my riddles are just a piece of cake for you. Then shall we go to the hardest one?

'I am white, I am green, I am orange, and I am nothing. My arms are like web and my body is hard. What am I?'"

**\---- Kitchen ----**

It was a hard one even for Hiccup. "Hmm, white, green, orange, and then nothing. It seems that the right answer lies in this colors." He said mostly to the air before he looked at the trees outside. It was winter that time and the trees were now covered in snow. "White?" Hiccup thought of the snow. "Winter, spring, summer, and fall." He got the idea and smiled at himself.

One by one he looked at the trees till he reached the tree with flower beneath it. He searched the tree from bottom to top. He did found it somewhere in a branch.

There was a chest but no clue on the tree and like the first it was locked. Hiccup remembered the key he had during this journey. The clue he was looking for was found in the chest.

**\---- Conundrum #8 ----**

"Excellent. You manage to find this clue. It would seem that I underestimate your ability but no worry because this time it would be something only you would know.

'Meow, meow, meow. A raccoon am I?'"

**\---- Tree with flower ----**

"How come it is familiar to me?" The hero was thinking hard then it hit him. "The bathroom but how did this maker know that?" He wondered while he headed towards the bathroom. He opened the window and saw at the clue at the back of the window.

**\---- clue #9 ----**

"It is amazing that you nearly finish my journey but this next questions won't be found in your place. One must think about the past to move on.

'You crawl and he crawls. You eat and he eats. You hide inside me after he confessed.'"

**\---- Bathroom ---**

Hiccup was surprised that the maker knew about their date or at least in Hiccup's perspective. It became more and more creepy but nonetheless he went to the park.

**\---- Park ----**

It was already getting dark when he reached the said park. Mysteriously, the clue and the key survived. Hiccup thought that someone might have taken it by accident. He opened the box and found another key.

**\---- Hint #10 ----**

"This would be the last but be careful on what might happen. You have been warned.

'I am the tree in your secret. In this last quest, you must free me.'"

**\---- Park ----**

"Tree in my secret? Could he be talking about Jack's secret hideout?" Hiccup thought and just tried to go to their secret lair.

**\---- Secret lair ----**

When the hero reached there, he saw Jackson chained on the tree and it looked like he was dead.


	21. Be Mine

**Chapter 21 "Be mine"**

Hiccup rapidly went towards his love and quickly checked upon him. He got a little bit mad because Jackson was just sleeping.

Jackson woke up while Hiccup was freeing him. "H-h-hiccup!" He was surprised. "Hi, Jack." Hiccup happily said.

Jackson pushed his love away. Hiccup was stunned at the action of his prince. "The game hasn't ended yet." Jackson claimed as he presented another clue.

**\---- Last riddle ----**

"This is my last surprise.

Go to the grotto and answer the last question."

**\---- Secret Lair ----**

Hiccup walked towards the grotto with Jackson following him from behind. Upon reaching the grotto, Hiccup was left stunned at the grand decoration on the ancient grotto. It was set up for a date, where petals were scattered on the ground, leaves of different colors hanging from the string placed around the broken pillars, flowers and shrubs filled the side of the grotto and under the pillars, while at the center lies a table with white table cloth and red velvet linen with three candles lit on top of the table.

Hiccup looked at Jackson, who was now kneeling and a ring on this hand. "Hiccup, this is my final question. Would you be my boyfriend? I know I said that I should wait for you but right now I am just gambling. I remember last week at your room. You said to me that you love me, so I just want us to be together. It is okay if you still don't want to. I know that 1-week preparation isn't enough to make this sweet or something beautiful. Actually, I don't even know how to make it more of your taste. Most of the time, we just tease each other. We rarely talk about ourselves. I am pretty sure I would be embarrassed at how I would talk about myself."

Jackson stood up and scratching the back of his hair. "I just want to say that I love you Hiccup. I love you so much that I have been thinking about you non-stop. I always worry about you." He then looked at his princess who was just staring at him. He was afraid of being dumped. It is as he said it was a gamble. There is much higher chance that he would get dump and the only thing that kept his hopes up was the words he said about a week ago.

The brown-eyed boy held the hand of his love and continued his speech even when his heart was nearly falling to pieces. "I always want you to be near me. I want to hold you, to kiss you, to have you all for myself. I would even kidnap you but I won't. I never ever want you to get hurt." He paused and looked away while he stepped back. "I don't even want you to get mad but lately all I have been doing is making you mad. I know I am just someone you can easily have because you are so amazing. You are so smart, so talented, so perfect." Jackson started smiling as he started talking about Hiccup but he wasn't looking at his love but all this smile disappeared as he continues what he was saying. "I am nothing compared to you. I would be just a dirt compared to you. I am not worthy that is for sure. I know that I am far for being perfect. I even far from reaching you." He paused again and then breathe before looking at Hiccup. "All I can say is that you are like an angel. You always brighten my day. Just seeing your smile would make me happy. Your touch makes me want to die from happiness. Holding you can make me melt." He then realized that he sounds like a girl and was mad at himself. "Argghh I don't even know what I am saying. I just want to be your's, Hiccup. **Please be my boyfriend!** " Jackson was struggling. He was just talking non-stop. He was not prepared in confessing his feelings even more. The last time he said it, he nearly died because of nervousness. Right now, he was blushing so hard that his face was color red and he can't even look at his love. His hand was shaking and sweating. His head was always looking at the ground.

Hiccup giggled at his love and tears was falling on his eyes. He didn't give any answer. All he did was kissed Jackson and closed his eyes while his arms wrapped around his love. Jackson was surprised by the action of the other and was paralyzed because of it.

After the kiss, Hiccup just winked and then went home. **"WAIT!!"** Jackson shouted as he his brain catch on what's happening. This halted our hero. **"DOES THIS MEANS WE ARE TOGETHER?"** The confessor asked. Hiccup turned around then smiled and winked before he ran towards his house. Jackson was just left confused by the answer of his love.


	22. Together and not

**Chapter 22 "Together and not"**

Hiccup was at home when his tears fall harder. "Yes, Jack. Yes." He finally said with happiness shined on his face. Somehow it was hard for him to say such words in front of him. It might be because he doesn't know what to do. He was never good at expressing his emotion after his mother died.

After crying so much due to how happy he was, he wore the ring he took from his boyfriend. _"It fits perfectly."_ Hiccup imagined Jackson saying it then give him a kiss on the hand. This put a smile on the hero. "I must give him a gift too." He said before he went to the kitchen to cook for his father, who apparently not yet at home when it was already 10:00PM. After that, Hiccup slept at his room and dreamed about their future.

**\---- Next day at Hiccup's room ----**

Considering what happened yesterday, anyone would be happy even our hero was affected by the after effect of having a partner. It was so early yet he was up and humming a tune he heard from his parents. Stoik heard the tune and quickly went down the stairs. Partially, he was hoping it was his wife but what he saw was his son cooking and humming their love song. He was the perfect reflection of his mother and this made him want to protect his child much more. "You seem happy." The big man stated as he took his seat and watched his son cook. "Hey, dad." Hiccup replied with a smile on his face. "Not really." He added as he served his father with a little giggle on the side.

Stoik loved this version of Hiccup and so he asked a big question. "So who is the lucky girl that my boy's gonna marry?" Hiccup's eye dilated at the question. **"There is none dad!"** He nearly shouted due to embarrassment with his face completely red and the serving tray was on top of chest hugged tight by his arms. Stoik just laughed. "Sure, like your sarcasm would work. I would know it even if you do not tell it." He said. He does have his ways in knowing certain details. He is the mayor after all

"Dad please don't. Just don't. There is no girl okay. I just had a good morning." Hiccup said as he took his seat and started with his meal. His dad just smiled and was happy at how his boy found love.

Since it was a special day for Hiccup, Stoik drove his son to school but while on the way, he whistled the tune of their love song. Hiccup looked at his father and smiled. Soon the duo started singing in the car. Stoik took the first and second stanzas.

 _"I'll swim and sail the savage sea_  
With ne'er fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you would marry me.

 _No scorching sun nor freezing cold_  
Would stop me in my journey   
If you will me your heart  
And love me for eternity"

Hiccup soon followed with the same enthusiasm as his dad.

 _"My dearest one, my darling dear_  
Your mighty words astound me.  
But I don't need your mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me."

Stoik stepped in once again.

 _"But I would bring your rings of gold_  
And even sing you poetry  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me."

Stoik looked at his son and hold his cheeks as if he meant the words of the song. He would indeed if it meant to protect his son. Hiccup smiled at his dad as he held his hand.

\---- School ----

They finished their song and Hiccup got to school in time. He was cheery beyond this point. Having to sing with his dad and gave him a sweet ride was the best morning for him. He missed this day. When his mother was alive every day was amazing and everyone was so joyous. It was much like this day.

This vibes gave his friend weird look. "Okay, Hiccup? Something is completely wrong with you, like completely wrong. What is this?" Noah gestured all of his friend's body. Hiccup giggled and winked at his friend. "Jack proposed to me yesterday." He stated and jolly walked towards his room as if nothing would go wrong. "Proposed? You mean you are getting married? Hic, your ghost friend is way too fast to get you married plus you are still young. Hic, stop this marriage." Noah was getting hysterical and he was panicking for his friend. "Bud, we are just together. Like boyfriend-gir... Boyfriend -boyfriend." He whispered the last word because rumors might spread again. Noah looked at his friend skeptically before he shouted. **"WHAT?!"** Nearly, all the people at school heard his shout.

Hiccup laughed at his friend and Noah started searching his best friend's body. "He didn't do anything to you, right? I mean he is a ghost." He teased Hiccup with him trying to look like he would chomp his brains out. "I am perfectly fine with him, Noah. I wanted you to meet him actually." The green-eyed boy said as they reached their classroom.

"So how did he confessed to you? Did you two gonna go on the date? You still haven't told me about your kiss better add that to your story." The foreigner stated and warned Hiccup not to run. He even brought handcuffs so Hiccup won't escape anymore. Hiccup was just laughing so much at his friend's solution to the problem. It was so weird and incredibly stupid but funny as hell. "You seriously bought handcuffs just for me to tell you everything?" He asked while he was still laughing. His friend just nodded and waited till their class was over to ask his friend all there is to know about the current event.

It was a long story that it took much of their time. They even need to talk after class till the bus arrived. Somehow they managed to finish the story that day. Noah had questions but the bus was there so questions were for tomorrow.

Hiccup decided to go to the mall. Of course, he texted his father before he went to the mall. In all honestly, he doesn't know what to buy for his love. He wanted to give him something special but he doesn't know what to give the other. He needed help from Noah.

**\---- Text Messages ----**

H: Noah, I need your help.  
N: Hey Hic, what kind of help? *_*. He didn't rape you, did he?  
H: What?! No! He is not that kind of person. _*facepalm*_. I just want to ask you what kind of gift you want to receive from a girl.  
N: Is this for your ghost boyfriend? :3  
H: _*nods*_ I... I don't know what to give him. Help, please.  
N: hahahaha XD. Lols Hic. Anyway if would be better if it is something he would like.^3^.  
H: I don't know what he likes. What would you give to your girlfriend? Something that would make her remember you every day.  
N: I guess I would give her a kiss and a hug. But for a gift.. hmmm.. that is hard. I think I would give her a locket with our face on it or maybe our butt. Hahahah :D. I should give us a locket with our butt pictures. That would be hell funny for me every day XD.  
H: hahahaha you sure are crazy when it comes to making people laugh. Butt is definitely your fetish bud.  
N: Hey!! Butts are so soft and squishy. >.<  
H: Yup, definitely your fetish.  
N: So what if I like people's big asses? :P  
H: you probably want to touch mine.  
N: No need. I already did that and it was so soft. I like it. XD. It is so squishy and soft and oh my god. I want to touch it all day. 0/////0  
H: When did you touch mine?!  
N: Go buy your gift before it's too late. Byeeee \o/  
H: We are gonna talk about this tomorrow.

**\---- Mall ----**

Hiccup face-palmed. He can't believe his friend already harassed him but then again he didn't felt anything when he did it. He just shrugged it off and just thought of it as a joke.

The young lad started to walk towards the jewelry shops. One after the other ended up failed. It was either due to the price or he didn't like the designs. In the end, he got nothing that was good enough.

Hiccup entered a shop with random stuff. It was like a yard sale only it is in the mall. Luckily they got jewelry that was enough for his budget. There were so many typical designs and some were rare but only one caught Hiccup's eyes. A frost sigil placed on the necklace. It was extravagant especially with the blue stone in the center. The frosted design was very detailed and it was eye-catching and apparently the center stone is the key to open the locket. Just pressing the stone opens the center locket. It was very detailed and amazing. He also bought a case for the locket and a wrapper to finish his gift.

**\---- Secret Lair ----**

Hiccup waited for his love there. He was hoping for him to show up before his father come home.

It was already night probably around 7pm. Hiccup was losing hope of seeing his Romeo. He just sighed and started to go home. He was unsuccessful with his endeavor. Just when he was about to open the entrance, a young teen entered. Time slowed for him at the same time. For him, the young man in front of him was dashing. He was incredibly cute. He was utterly perfect. He was breathtaking. He was so much that no words can even explain how Hiccup felt just seeing the man that he loved. In that moment, the warm heat crawled on his face.

 **"H-h-hiccup?!"** The young teen was surprised at his visitor. This teen had the same reaction. It was at if they are in sync. He saw his princess, the most beautiful of all. He was charming, intelligent, and full of freckles which are yummy in Jackson's thought. His mind was trying to cope up with words to explain such face. His statements were like "a twinkling diamond in the volcano. A fierce fire that melted his heart at one look." or "a maiden who sparkle beneath the big blue moon." In all honesty, Jackson doesn't know how to explain his feelings and what he saw in this fine man to make him head over heels over him.

 **"Jack!"** Hiccup happily shouted and hugged the man. "There is something I have to say." Both males said at the same time. Now, both were embarrassed and giving way. In the end, Hiccup was given the chance to go first. "Okay." He inhaled. Hiccup rubbed his right arm. "I know y-you can have any girls and they are far better and more deserving to have you." He said it bitterly as he knew the truth. "I know I can't compete with them, in fact, even a beggar would be better than me." He smiled awkwardly as he also knew that he hadn't much to give. "Which is why I am giving this chance. You can forget about everything. I won't be mad, I promise. It would be completely fine." He said and inhaled one more time. He opened his mouth then closed it. Once again he tried but it was in vain.

Hiccup turned around from his love and shouted. **"Jackson Overland! Please accept this gift as the symbol of my love! I love you so much! I love your eyes, your lips, your touch and your hair. I just love everything about you! You make me so happy! So please be my boyfriend! Be the boyfriend of someone like me! Someone who would just dream of being with someone like you! Someone that is clearly not worthy!"** He finally said what he felt and gave him the gift without looking at his love. Right now, his heart was pounding fast. The heat was crawling all over his face. He was dreading at how girly he must be right now.

Jackson smiled and hugged his love from the back. "Turn around and say it one more time." He gently asked Hiccup. He was happy as it is but he wanted to hear it one more time. Hiccup pouted and turned around. "There is no way you could ma-". He was interrupted by a kiss. Hiccup was beginning to shake and even more flustered. **"S-s-stop it!"** He shouted punching his love very weakly. Jackson chuckled and kissed his love once more. "A friend of mine told me that if the one your loved one kissed your lips when you confessed it meant yes. Technically, we are already together, since yesterday. So if you asking me that, then, of course, I would say yes. You are the perfect boyfriend I could ever have. Hiccup you are the best person I have ever known. You will always be worthy for me. It is because it is you that I fall in love with every day." He explained as he once again kissed his boyfriend.

After the explanation, Hiccup felt the rush of joy. It was practically insane for him to have this kind of feeling, especially to a guy, but these worries were just washed away in an instant with a simple gesture. He can't understand why his heart chose this man. He was over confident, a trickster, and he was the man that he love. The young lad was hitting himself in his mind.

"I love you Hiccup." Jackson whispered as he took his gift. "I-I-I..." Hiccup was still having a hard time when it comes to uttering his feelings. Jackson just smiled and snuggle his love. He was happy as it is. He doesn't need more. He got everything he needed right in front of him. "Shall I open my gift?" He asked wanting the approval of his partner. Hiccup just nodded and a bit scared. He was still thinking that his love might not like it.

" **Wow!** Where did you get this?" Jackson asked astonished by the gift he received. Hiccup's lips turn up. "I just saw it in a store. It's not that much." Hiccup said shyly. He was glad Jackson liked it. "Let me help you." The brown-eyed boy nodded. Jackson was happy that Hiccup was placing his gift. He felt honored. "I-it's a locket. Just press here and ta-da." The Viking said unenthusiastically. He looked down as his love inspect his gift more thoroughly. "We don't have a picture yet. I... I wanted to put our faces there but... I would just let you place what you want to put there." He added. Jackson hasn't said anything and this made our hero scared.

"There." Jackson said after a few seconds. Hiccup looked at his mate and saw that the locket now have a picture of him and Jackson. "We look good together even in the picture." The brown-eyed boy admired at the pictures and just smiled looming at it. "Now it is as perfect as you." He looked at Hiccup and the kissed the boy. "Yup, very perfect like you." He giggled and hugged his companion. Hiccup laughed with him and enjoyed their little time.

"Shall we go on a date?" Jackson said as both of them was ready to leave and go to their houses. "If you promise to pick me up tomorrow at school then yes. I want you to meet my best friend." Hiccup said which his partner agreed but not without him doing something silly. " **Eh?!** Am jealous of him. He has you most of the time. I should transfer to your school so we could be together more." Jackson said while he was hugging Hiccup and being dramatic as possible. "Jack, stop being so melodramatic. I am your boyfriend already. No need to be jealous of my best friend." Hiccup said nonchalantly.


	23. Cat and Dog

**Chapter 23 "Cat and Dog"**

**\---- School ----**

"Want to meet my boyfriend?" The first thing that the Viking asked his friend. He had that smug look on his face. "You mean your ghost boyfriend is popping out soon?" Noah asked and was thinking about it. After a while, he agreed with a condition. "Fine but you must promise me one thing." Hiccup was a little bit confused but still agreed "Okay and what would that be?" Noah smirked and whispered. "Tell me every detail of what is happening between you and the ghost. That includes sex if you don't know." He then laughed and the young Viking replied. "You are crazy."

Noah just shrugged it off. "Is his butt soft?" He suddenly asked out of curiosity. Hiccup face palmed. "Bud, you have serious issues with butts but my answer is I don't know." The Viking answered while the foreigner just chuckled. "But don't forget about me. I want my time with my Hiccup." Noah uttered as he hugged his friend. "I don't want to lose my best friend to a ghost." He was melodramatic, in which our hero remembered a certain someone. "You are as dramatic as him." The brown hair lad said. "Does this means you love me too?" Noah was trying to be innocent as he can be. Hiccup laughed and answered. "Maybe." Then he winked. Both laughed afterward.

The day goes the same. They would listen to the teacher then eat lunch together and talked to each other if they can. "So will you wait for him?" Hiccup asked as they both walking down the hallway. Noah paused a little but nodded. "Sure, I don't have any plans for tonight." He smiled and continued walking.

**\---- School Gate ----**

A handsome guy was waiting at the gate and many girls were tingling from head to toe just by seeing his face. Soon the school was talking about a boy outside and Hiccup and Noah heard the rumor. "Bud, do you think that is Jack?" Hiccup asked his best friend. "Let's take a look at the gate." The foreigner said and both nodded.

Now, both looking at the window. Hiccup was smiling while Noah was feeling bad. He is not hurt or anything. He just had a bad feeling but he was not sure why. _"I can't believe he is making a scene just by standing there."_ The Viking thought to himself as he giggled.

A group of girls walked towards Jackson. Somehow, Hiccup was feeling angry and scared just by seeing Jackson talked to the girls but after a minute Jackson moved away from the girls and went to the other side of the gate. Hiccup now felt triumph and happy. Jackson was his and only his. He now knew that his love won't just change him easily.

Hiccup smiled at his friend and told him. "Let's go." Noah just nodded and went to the gate. **"Jack!"** The young lad shouted as he ran towards his love. **"Hiccup!"** He shouted back and they hugged each other. "Jack this is my best friend, Noah. Noah this my boyfriend, Jack." He introduced both of them to each other but suddenly he felt uneasiness. The two looked at each other as if there would be a fight. "Jack, nice to meet you." The foreigner started and gave his hand to shake."Nice to meet you too, Noah." Jackson gave a smile though not his usual smile. He then shook the hand with a little strength. They were now trying to beat each other by gripping the hand of the other hard. Hiccup was just confused by all of this.

Suddenly, the girls from earlier walked towards them. "Handsome, leave the useless kid over their and come with us. We will have fun." The leader of the pack said with a little wink to the side. Both Jackson and Noah faced the girls and both was angry. **"HICCUP IS NOT USELESS!"** They both shouted and ready to reap their throats out. When the girls back out and were terrified to both guys, the two boys looked at each other trying to fight with just their eyes.

Hiccup was proud of both of them but he was getting confused. "What is wrong with the two of you? Do you know each other? **Tell me!** " He shouted a little bit in the end because it seemed the two of them won't stop. "Yes, Hic. I know him very well. This man is so self-centered and way too boastful. He thinks he can do anything." Noah said as he crossed his arms. "Look who's talking, **Mr. I-AM-AN-ALPHA**. You even said you are the fastest, yeah right. Plus I can do what you can and far better than you." Jackson stated. The two boys went back to their staring challenge.

 **"That's enough! Both of you! No fighting!"** Hiccup shouted to stop the feud of the two persons he cared for. He started at Jackson. "Jack, he is my best friend. Try to get along at least for me, please." He begged for it then looked at his best friend."Hey bud, please get along. He is my boyfriend. My very first. I don't want you and him fight. I know I am asking you a lot but please help me. I don't want to lose our friendship because of this." Hiccup was really saddened at the two people. He knew that he was asking so much on both of them. He even looked down because he was on the verge of crying. The two men felt awful so they agreed to have truce just for Hiccup. Plus, they can't refuse what the young one asked. Their love for him out way their pride. "For Hiccup." Both said as they shook their hands and agreed to be friendly as they can when Hiccup is around.

Since the agreement, the three walked towards the park to take Noah to the bus station. The school bus left him because of they commotion near the gate. The three manage to talk to each other. Mostly, Hiccup talked about everything. Telling Jackson his passion and what happened in school with a little help from Noah and, at the same time, Hiccup would talk about his day with Jackson, especially the day when he played the game. Jackson helped in some areas like when Jackson confessed for the first time or like when they first kiss.

Before Noah left the two youngsters, he whispered to his friend. "Don't let him touch your butt until I say so." Both laughed and Hiccup just shook his head. "Alright. Not now." He quoted with that hand gesture. He then looked at Jackson. "Hard butt." He said and stick his tongue out. **"Bleh!"** The sound he made before he stepped in the bus and went home. Jackson just glared at him and Hiccup giggled at Jackson. "Hard butt." Hiccup repeated but he was attacked by a tickle on the side by his love. "What did you say?" Jackson asked as he made sure his Hiccup would laugh to death. **"Hard butt stop!"** Hiccup laughed at his statement just enjoying his time. "Well, soft butt you shall get your punishment today." Hard butt told his victim. **"Nooo!! Hahah! Hard butt stop!"** Hiccup was laughing so hard, was now crying and a little bit out of breath. "Yes, soft butt. Yes." As the assault continued for a few more minutes before Jackson stopped. He didn't want Hiccup to die. They both sat on the nearby bench before Jackson asked Hiccup. "So ready for our date?" Hiccup thought for a while. "Sure but I don't want you to treat me. I rather have the two of us share all the cost. I don't want to be treated like that." Hiccup confessed and Jackson smiled. "Well then, kiss me here and it will be done." The Viking stared at the other boy. "You serious?" He asked. He was feeling a little embarrassed. He had to kiss him in public. Jackson nodded and closed his eyes waiting for his kiss but Hiccup was smart and found a loop-hole on the statement. Instead of kissing his magnificent red lips he aimed for the forehead. "You said kiss but you didn't say where." Hiccup winked at his victory and walked away from him. **"No fair!"** Jackson shouted. He hurried towards Hiccup and hugged him from the back. "Please kiss me now." The brown-eyed lad begged for his wish. Hiccup was getting redder by the minute. Everyone was staring at them.

Jackson kept on bugging him until Hiccup can't take it anymore. He pushed Jackson away and kissed his lips. Hiccup was even redder than he was before. He was happy at what he did but felt so embarrassed. Jackson didn't think he would get his kiss. He thought Hiccup would smack his face, which was okay. He suddenly felt happy when Hiccup pays attention to him even though he would get bruises but this was unexpected. Hiccup kissed him and not just a smack or a peck but a long kiss with a little lick on the lips before he walked away. Jackson just stunned at what just happened and his mind was buffering. When he just realized what just happened, a shade of red appeared on his face and he ran towards his love kissing him on the cheeks before grabbing his hand and brought them to a cafe named "Lucky Cat". 

\---- Lucky Cat ----

Jackson's day was never been complete. Hiccup, though liked how Jackson was cheery all of the sudden, he felt uncomfortable at the people whispering. After his mother died, people started calling him names but most frequent was freak and useless. He was trying to be as tough as he can. He would block the whole world so he won't get hurt. It was the reason why his best friend, Noah, was the only friend he got.

Jackson noticed how Hiccup feeling tense as he looked at the people staring at them. "Hey, Hic." Jackson trying to get the attention of his love. "Hmm?" Hiccup replied without looking at Jackson. Jackson smiled at kiss his forehead. "I am here. Just look at me. I love you with all my heart. Just let them think what they want." He made sure that Hiccup won't have to feel lonely. He won't let it, especially, when they are on their date. Hiccup giggled and happily waited for their turn to order.

A young man, about 18 years old, served them in the counter. He took their order and brought up his dashing smile and most of the girls in the cafe sighed lovingly. They were truly in love with that man. Hiccup and Jackson chuckled and looked for a seat.

After a minute or so, a little boy gave them their order. "Hello, there little fellow." Jackson smiled at the waiter named, Hiro, based on his ID tag. "Hello as well. Here is your 1 hot chocolate with a marshmallow on top, 1 iced coffee, and half a dozen of different kinds of donuts and since this is your first time we shall give you a complimentary ice cream." The two smiled at the boy. "C-can I ask you, mister?" Hiro looked at Jackson. "Of course, little man." He smiled happily at the boy. "A-are you two d-dating?" Hiro asked with a pink tint on his cheeks. "Aren't you a smart little fellow. Yes, we are Hiro." Jackson answered truthfully. "Don't you feel uncomfortable? Everyone was staring at the two of you as you entered the store." Hiro looked down nibbling his fingers. "Well if you are with someone you love, you don't need anything. If you feel uncomfortable then look at your love. I mean the reason you two are together is because you love the person you chose right? You see, if you love someone it doesn't matter who he is, what he had done, or anything. You just want to be with the one you love the most. It may be hard but it will be fun." He smiled at the boy. Hiro was enjoying his time with Jackson and Hiccup just looked at the two. It would seem like Jackson would be a great father.

Hiro giggled as Jackson was just telling him his adventure and even though some were over exaggerated the young child enjoyed his time. After, Jackson was done with his first story. Hiro's eyes sparkled and wanted to hear more but the cashier head over to our table and coughed. "Hiro, are you forgetting something?" The young man named, Tadashi, said. "Nii-chan, can I stay a little bit more? **PLEASE!**  He is gonna tell me about dragons and the adventure of Frost the Icy dragon." Tadashi pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am sorry for causing you much trouble. I shall take my brother away so the two of you can talk." The older one said as he smiled at both boys and waited for his brother to let the two boys have their space. "Oh no, no, no. It is okay. I actually enjoy what these two are doing. It is fine to me. We welcome kids like him." Hiccup said as he smiled back at the cashier. Tadashi had his concern but with the puppy look from the kid he wasn't able to resist. "Just one more story okay." He said before he take his leave and the young one just cheered happily and looked at his storyteller.

After the last story end, Hiro started to do that karate moves or attacking with the sword, which everyone awed at the cuteness of the boy. Tadashi was the only reason why the young boy has to stop and needed to eat. Jackson and Hiccup laughed at the display and enjoyed the show that the boy performed. They even clapped causing everyone to do so too. The owner of the cafe clapped as well and even said. "Thank you, Hiro, for giving our customers a show. That's my little boy." She said as she was proud of what her son had just done, at least that what Hiccup perceived.

When they were done with their snack, Jackson and Hiccup promised to be back if they can before they left the store. "Tadashi is in love with his brother." Jackson said out of the blue. "What?" Hiccup looked a little bit confused. "I mean Tadashi, the cashier guy, is in love with his brother like our kind of love." Jackson explained with a little hand gesture. "You can't be serious." Hiccup said as he looked at Jackson skeptically. "No, I mean it. I saw it in his eyes and Hiro loved him back." Jackson stated as if it was the fact. "Jack, they are brothers. They only love each other as a family not as a lover." Hiccup told him but Jackson doubted it. "He was getting jealous as I was telling Hiro a story. I saw him at the counter as I was making gestures. He was literally making faces. Angry at that too." The prince said as he paused and looked at Hiccup. The Viking just sighed and said. "Well, it is not our business so let us just move on from it and just go next to our date."

Jackson thought for a moment. "A movie is not good. You will be late and you still need to cook. Let us just go to your house. I shall buy us something to eat of course." He said as he hooked his arm on the back of Hiccup's neck. The young Viking just nodded and followed the lead of his companion.

"Hey, Jack." Hiccup started as they were walking towards his home. The messy hair boy looked at him. "Yes?" He asked wondering what his partner would want from him. "Jack, what do you see in me?" Hiccup asked. This was hanging on his head for quite a while now. He always ends with him being in love is just impossible but right now they are together. Jackson paused and hugged Hiccup. "I love everything about you. From your hair, your smile, your eyes, your lips, this freckled face, your kiss, I can't think of anything that I hate about you. Probably except your friend." He made a yucky face, Hiccup chuckled, and Jackson continued. "All I am saying is that you are the perfect person for me and only me." He snuggles his love before whispering. "I love you yesterday, today, and tomorrow." Hiccup redden and then giggled."You are too cheesy." He said and hugged back loving the attention he was getting from the man.

Jackson held both Hiccup's cheeks. He stared at the forest green orb. His eyes were enchanting. Jackson can't seem to take off his eyes over it. It was as if his eyes was pulling Jackson closer and closer till the tip of their noses touched each other. Hiccup, on the other side, was feeling incredibly weak. The eyes were just making his knees weak, the eyes that made his heart beat loud, and the eyes that made him feeling so safe. He was falling in love all over again. The young Viking tiptoed and closed his eyes waiting for the other to do as he pleased.

Jackson kissed first the eyes, the cheeks, and lastly the soft red lips. He poured all his love on the short kiss. "I love you, Hiccup." He said. Hiccup felt so happy and felt that this moment was just too good to be true. Tears were starting to gather in his eyes. Jackson was saddened and wiped the tears. "Did I do something wrong?" He whispered in the ear and held his love tightly. "I am sorry." Hiccup just smiled and held back. "I am just happy to have you. I love you too, Jack. Please don't go away." He said back as his tears fall down. "Like I could even leave now. You are my freaking boyfriend. I can't leave you even if I want too. Plus you are too adorable to leave but we need to get you home." Jackson reminded the other and they trod along the pathway while holding each other's hand.

**\---- Hiccup's House ----**

Hiccup and Jackson were at the door and both were just staring at each other. "So... ummm.. G-goodbye then." Jackson said but he didn't leave. He was waiting for the reply. "G-goodbye, Jack." Hiccup answered but Jack was not leaving. Both were feeling awkward and didn't know what to do. Jackson sighed and kissed the forehead of his love before he started walking towards the exit. **"Jack!"** Hiccup slightly shouted. Part of him didn't want Jackson to leave but he knew it was getting late and he needs to get home.

Jackson looked back and his princess was just standing there as if he was helpless. He was feeling weird and he hated this. He came closer to Hiccup and just kissed him on the lips. It started as a peck but the young princess answered back with his own lips.

When their lips broke both was panting and shades of pink littered on their cheeks. Hiccup entered his house and Jackson left. Both had their face lift up and both feeling satisfied on their first night. There was no need to say any words to know how they feel for each other. They both hope that it will continue till the end of time.


	24. Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A play and a deal. It is their deal for each other.

**Chapter 24 "Relationship"**

**\---- School ----**

**"HICCUP IS THAT A HICKEY!!"** A young man with familiar voice shouted at the hallways. The young hero's eyes dilated and suddenly he held his neck trying to cover the red bruise, something he doesn't know where. His face beat the redness of the tomatoes and strawberry combined. Noah laughed at his friend. "I can't believe I got ya. Wait, it seems like something did happen. Better tell me, young man." He uttered with a little smirk on his face. "My baby Hiccup is now a man. Did you two do it?" He added with a wink on the side then it changed into a skeptical look. "He didn't touch your butt did he?"

Honestly, Hiccup can't believe that his best friend had a very wild kinky imagination. "I still can't believe you are more concerned about my butt than myself. Seriously bud, you have a serious butt issues. But too bad, he didn't touch me there." A little bit tease for his friend. "Hey, he is not allowed to touch yours yet. Your butt is off limits to anyone except me." The kinky child warned his best friend. The young auburn hair child just giggled and hugged him. "Awww my little butt boy is getting jealous of hard butt." A few more tease from the young Viking. Then something hit Hiccup's mind. "Is the reason why you are angry at Jackson is because he has a bigger and softer butt than yours?" A very evil smile appeared on Hiccup while his best friend was shocked. "H-how did you know?" He answered so suprised at the young soft butt. Hiccup just smiled wider. "So my little butt is jealous of my boyfriend." A new blackmail material. "Hiccup, you are scaring me." The foreigner said as he felt like he was in danger. "Should I tell Jack?" The smiling kid asked his friend. Noah's eyes dilated at the proposed activity his friend asked. **"No! Hiccup don't do it! I am telling you!"** He shouted. He was practically scared.

Hiccup laughed hard and hugged his friend."Your secret is safe with me." He whispered in the ear then winked after. Noah felt relief but somehow his instinct telling him that Hiccup was planning something bad.

**\---- Classroom ----**

The teacher entered the room and the once noisy room now filled with silence. The teacher didn't talk; he just taped few papers on the board and looked at his students. "Okay class a month from now there would be a competition between all my classes as a request of the principal. Do not worry the story I chose for this class was randomly selected thru draw. For now, I would want each of your to write your name under the paper. This is how we will pick your part so there won't be any questions." The teacher explained. One hand raised that the teacher took notice of. "Sir what if I got a boy's part? I am clearly a girl." She stated and took her seat. "She just has to act as a boy and vice versa. Whether you want that part or not you will have to do it. If anyone has a complaint then we shall see you next year. The principal wants this pre-requisite." He smiled devilishly at the students and began calling. Noah chose the middle one while Hiccup chose the last one. Our professor smiled at everyone as they wrote their names. "Our story would be..." he paused and showed us a book. "'Beauty and the Beast'. The books and the movie are quite different from each other. For starters, in the book Belle has sisters and brothers. Also, the ending was different. The book ended with the sisters turning into stones. There are color difference so look it up if you wish. Your grade will be higher if you make your own twist and plot. Oh and by the way, if you win you would get an exception on your exam and you won't need to pass any assignments for this quarter." He proudly said to the students. Many groaned but no one had any choice."Now shall we reveal you roles?" He asked then winked at the students.

So far nobody hated their role except for the bullies because they have important parts, not the main character. There were few people who got the opposite gender for their role but they were more on extra so they were lucky. Noah, on the other hand, wasn't very lucky. He got Belle. The young Viking laughed so much at his friend. "I can't wait to see you dress like a girl." He whispered to his friend as he was trying to stop himself from laughing. Noah just pouted at his best friend. He just crossed his arms and just waited for the class to end.

Snoutlout got Gaston. _"That fits him perfectly."_ Hiccup thought and giggled a little bit. It was his turn to see his role and karma hits him faster than a speeding bullet. Hiccup got the role of the Beast. Many reacted and said that Hiccup wasn't cut for this role. He was clearly the opposite of the role he needs to play. The teacher agreed as well. "Mr. Haddock do you wish to relieve yourself from your role?" The young Viking was about to nod when Noah stood up. **"If Hiccup would be allowed to withdraw then I too shall withdraw! I won't accept anyone as a Beast except Hiccup! He can do it! I know he can!"** Noah shouted to the class with his arms crossed. He was mad not about the role but how people degrade his friend. He can never stand how people treat the young man like that. Some stood as well wanting to withdraw but before any chaos would erupt the teacher moved on to revealing the next role.

Hiccup was just shocked at his friend. He was about to escape the dreaded fate but his friend prevented it. He was partially angry but at the same time, he was happy. Once again, his only friend protected him. He looked at his friend not sure what to say nor how to react. He just stared at his friend who still seemed to be angry.

**\---- Rooftop ----**

It was lunch time and the two went to the rooftop. It was then when Noah just released his anger. He was shouting and walking around saying things about how people treat his friend as if he was a pest and useless. Hiccup just smiled at his friend and grabbed him by the shoulders to stop him from his pacing. "I am okay, bud. Thank you but I think they were right. I might not be good with Beast. I am way to limpy to be.... **Ow!** " He wanted to add more but something hit him in the head. "Hey, you are the only one fit to be the Beast. No one else. Don't degrade yourself. I will turn you into the Beast even if I have to. Plus..." He paused and looked away from his friend with a shade of pink on his cheeks. "There would be a kiss. I can't kiss anyone but if it's you that I don't mind. I can't kiss anyone." Now, his face was completely red. It probably because he was embarrassed about confessing his feelings. "You are fine with me?" Hiccup asked a brow a little bit up and arms crossed. "Yeah, I can kiss you cause for me it would be like a familial kiss. It won't be a kiss like a real kiss. Plus I think of you as my brother. My very adorable little brother." The young foreigner said while he hugged his companion. "Fine, I shall be your Beast." Hiccup said. He truly can't resist his friend's request. He rarely asked him for a request so he took it. Suddenly, he felt his skin being squished. Noah was pinching his ass. **"NOAH!!"** Hiccup shouted and hit his friend's head. Of course, Noah got hurt but for him, it was worth it. "Soft and squishy butt." He said and smiled brightly. It completed his day so much. Hiccup's blood boiled and he made another head chop on his harasser.

For the next subject, Hiccup ignored his friend but after Noah begged with his knees and bowed down and the reason why people was staring at them, he had to forgive the poor guy. He wasn't really that mad. He just wanted to ignore him for a while. After the forgiveness, he got a hug and glare from people around them.

**\---- House of Hiccup ----**

When the young lad opened the door, the first thing that welcomed him was the scent of a mouth savouring roasted chicken. He wondered if his father was the one cooking but the lights were off except for the one at the dining area. The young one was filled with imaginations of what it maybe but never had he imagine what he saw.

There was a candle in the middle of the table along with the roasted chicken he just smelled, around the table was petals of roses, and his server was none other than his prince. He wore a completely black suit and a blue tie. He was standing there smiling brightly and waiting for his love for who know how long.

"Welcome, young master." The brown eyed boy said as he bowed down and lead his guest, in this kind of situation even though Hiccup is clearly the owner of the house. Hiccup was just stunned and his body just moved on their own and taking a seat. He just stared at his partner dumbstruck. Jackson just smirked and served his so-called young master. "A genuine red wine." He said as he showed the bottle of wine and poured it into their glass. Hiccup still remained unresponsive so Jackson kissed him on the lips. Hiccup was more stunned but a few pint of pink colour started to appear on the hero's cheeks. **"J-jack! What's all this?!"** The scrawny lad shouted. He was partially panicking and partially happy about this. Jackson once again kissed his love and like a girl Hiccup was getting more and more crazy about the thumping on his chest. _"Jack has to stop doing this to me._ " He thought to himself as his negative emotion started to dissipate. Jackson smiled. "Thank you for making me your boyfriend. I haven't thanked you for it." He shyly said while he was scratching his cheek with his finger. "I-I-I wanted to make something special. Sorry, this is all I can think of. It is not much but I hope you like it. Today I shall be your servant. You can make me do anything after we eat." He smiled cheerfully after what he said and sat on his table readying himself to eat. Hiccup did the same.

While they were eating Hiccup asked his companion. "Hey, Jack?" Jackson looked at his princess and smiled. "How did you get in my house?" Hiccup had been wondering about it. Jackson looked away. "I kind of.... might have... picked your door." He confessed. Hiccup looked at him skeptically. "And how on Earth did you learn to do that?" Jackson looked down and answered. "When I was young I.... someone taught me, or rather, saw him few times doing it and I... kinda tried it back then." Jackson was scared that his love might hate him from his past that is why he refrain himself from talking about that topic but now they are together, he doesn't want to lie to Hiccup. He doesn't want him to be mad. "Better not do that again okay." Hiccup demand though not in an authoritative tone but rather a friendly advice kind of way. Jackson smiled and nodded.

Hiccup once again began talking. "oh, by the way, our class will be having a play. I-I-I am pretty sure they would allow us to invite some people so m-m-maybe you want to come? It is okay if you don't want to." He was surely shy as he talked about the play. He was even blushing when he talked about the play. "N-noah will be Belle from the Beauty and the Beast." Hiccup added. This made Jackson laughed so hard to the point that he had to hold on his stomach to stop himself from laughing but he just can't.

After a few minutes, Jackson started to breathe normally and asked. "Who would be the poor beast?" Hiccup stared at his food and he was furiously red. He wanted to say it was him but he can't even open his mouth. Jackson noticed the sudden change from Hiccup. "Is it you?" He asked. He was scared that his hunch was right but, of course, he was right. Hiccup nodded and not looking at his love. "I won't allow the two of you kiss." Jackson stated and then pouted. He doesn't like it if someone kissed his love. He would probably kill anyone who dares to. "Jack, please don't be mad. I have no choice. I accidentally picked this role." Hiccup tried to explain but Jackson was still mad at the fact that someone was going to kiss his love. "I don't want anyone kissing you. I can't have that. I would be mad at myself if I let it or see it." Jackson pouted at his love. He truly didn't want anyone to kiss him. "Well, it is just a familial kiss. Noah is like a brother to me. We both know that you are the only one I love and this is just an act. Please let me do this. I need to do this." Hiccup begged. He even sat with his knees and bowed his head in front of Jackson. His companion can never say no to this boy. He just loves him dearly to not say yes. "Fine but after your play we have to kiss many times and it has to be longer." Jackson demanded a hug his love and asked him to sit on his lap. "And we have to eat like this for tonight." He added as he pouted once more. Hiccup found Jackson so cute when he pouts. We are not forgetting that Hiccup was sitting on Jackson's lap. It is pretty obvious how Hiccup felt. The fluttering wings of the butterfly, the heating flow of blood, the pounding of heart on his chest, and the overflowing feeling of chill on his spine. Hiccup was utterly flustered and embarrassed at this position but he had to endure this for the play and for Jackson to support him in the play. "So-so? D-do I still g-get to boss you around?" Hiccup asked as he opened his mouth to be fed by his love. He was seriously dying from happiness just by being in this situation.

Jackson smiled and snuggled the person on his lap. "You can boss me around 24/7." He said happily and even kissed the scrawny child's lips and hand. "I will always do what you want me to do. As long as, it will make you happy." He looked at the artistic forest green eyes and the young lad stared back at the astonishing earthen brown eyes.

"Stay with me even if it's just this night." Our hero held tight. He was partially scared. He still felt insecure. He might wake up from this dream. Jackson noticed how his love held him and let him be. He just simply rubbed the other's back and said comforting words. "I will be here as long as you want me to. I love you Hiccup. I am yours. I promise you that." He smiled and remained rubbing his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is almost near for the next 13th chapter :D it means more smut!!!!


	25. Moon and Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their dinner what will Hiccup asks?

**Chapter 25 "Moon and Night"**

**\---- Bedroom ----**

"J-j-jack?" Hiccup said as his breathing was getting harder and harder. "Yes?" Jackson answered back with the same breathing as well. "Is this really what we should be doing?" Hiccup stated as he felt dizzy. He was pretty sure he would soon be unconscious if this were to keep up. "Isn't this what you want?" Jackson uttered in a seductive tone even though his breathing was labored. "Why? You want to stop?" The young prince was smirking and he was having fun at this moment. "N-no. Please don't let me stop." The Viking ordered even with him getting tired and at the brink of collapsing. Jackson can't help himself anymore and hugged his love. "Okay, we need to rest before you pass out from exercising. Seriously, Hic, you need to move your body more." He said as he sat on the bed while Hiccup was on his lap breathing haphazardly. "I *huff* don't *huff* need to *huff* do *huff* much." The young hero said as he was trying to even his breathing.

"That is not an excuse." Jackson retorted. _"Maybe we should jog every morning so you can exercise your body."_ He thought. He was thinking that he should spend more time with his love as much as he can. Hiccup was already asleep and didn't hear what Jackson suggested. He just smiled and kiss the forehead of his love before placing him in his bed and he slept on the floor. He drifted off to sleep feeling happy to be with his love once more.

**\---- Morning ----**

A light hit our hero's face. He groaned and felt his body ache. He rubbed his eyes and tried to adjust at the brightness of the sun before he sat and looked at the bathroom. Once more he groaned.

The young lad pulled himself together and walked towards the bathroom but he tripped along the way. **"Ouffhh!"** Hiccup heard and saw Jackson below him. " **Ow!** I didn't know that is how you wake someone." Jackson said as he looked at his love before he smiled. "Morning, beautiful." He added and smirked.

Hiccup was staring at his love completely mortified. "J-J-Jack wha-" He was stopped by a kiss on the lips and now, Hiccup was truly enchanting and at the same time enchanted at what just happened. He got all this goggly-eyes, the feeling of heart skipping a beat, and people's favorite the fluffy cute red tomato-face-Hiccup. "You just look lovely too. I do like that you want to have morning sex but I think you would be late for your school." Jackson stated as he held Hiccup's hips to tease the young lad. Hiccup's love meter was overflowing and he panicked. He quickly stood up and ran towards the bathroom. **"I HATE YOU JACK!!"** He shouted at the toilet as he truly felt embarrassed at what just happened, meanwhile, Jackson just snickered and looked at the back of his princess. "Truly perfect." He stated while something from below stood up as well. "He even did this." He said unbelievably happy and surprised in his situation. He didn't do anything, though. He would rather do this after he knew his love was gone or do this at their secret hideout. When Hiccup took a bath and then cooked, he noticed his father didn't come down like he normally did. He went up and looked at his father's room. He was not there and so he put the breakfast of his father in the refrigerator. It was a good opportunity for Hiccup to eat with his prince. After they were done, both left the house and ready themselves for their day.

The day went much better for Hiccup. He found out that his father stayed at his office and do an all-nighter, which was the reason why he wasn't home for breakfast. He only came back when it was dinner time. Hiccup just smiled at his father and served him his favorite roasted chicken. It was actually the chicken that Jackson cooked. They weren't able to eat it all.

While they were eating, Hiccup told him about their play and his role. It surprised his father but he was proud of him. He even congratulated his son. Hiccup was happy and thankful for that. It gave him encouragement and it filled his determination.

Whenever he had free time, he would practice his lines and tries to be scary even though he failed miserably. He kept on practicing day and night and his best friend would most of the time help him to be scary or perform the right way for the beast. Jackson sometimes joins but, most of the time, he would just stare at the lovely beast, or rather, princess. Between the practice of the three, Jackson and Noah would look at each other and smirk. Hiccup was oblivious of this. It seemed like those two were planning something bad or dangerous. One can never let a trickster and an alpha with a serious butt kinky have a plan. That is a very bad omen. They were like the moon and the night sky. Where the moon would lead you to his trap and the night will get you lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and smut will be posted!! :D


	26. The Beauty and the Beast? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PLAY is now starting. It would have been just one chapter but I figured that it needs something special so I made it into 2 or 3 parts.

**Chapter 26 "The Beauty and the Beast? Part 1"**

This was the day where their hard work and practice would blossom into a beautiful fruit. The first performers were a year higher than them. Their play was "How to train your dragon". The used the book and not the movie since the books have more comedy than the movie. The crowd loved their play because they use different kinds of tricks to produce fire. Some just use powder, some use confetti, but most use paper wrapped with Japanese paper. It was good and funny because most of their fire just remained on the stage. Everyone actually laughed at their play. They manage to deliver funny lines along the serious ones.

Next up was from the other class on their year. Their play was "Strange Magic". They tried to imitate the movie as much as possible. They were many different kinds of fairy wings and costumes of wild creatures. Their wow factor was their singing. From very low tone to very high pitch and they hit them all. Overall their performance was as good as the first.

The rest was great as well but the two that stands the most were the first two performers. For Hiccup's class, they felt more and more discouraged. They were getting nervous.

After two more performance, It was their turn. Everyone cuddled up and prayed. They all wished to win the competition and collect their reward. "Okay, guys. This is the day we beat the crap of everyone. We will be the best and we shall have the greatest play. Let's believe in each other and set aside our differences. We are a team here and we shall be the best. **Go!!! Go Beauty and the Beast!** " Noah told everyone and this pumped everyone. Now they were more determined than their first day. Hiccup held his friend's hand. "You are more scared than everyone, bud." Hiccup muttered as his friend was shaking. One could say he has stage fright but not much. "What if I mess up there?" His friend said with his face worried. Hiccup flick his friend's forehead. "You are such a bad-ass. I doubt that you could mess up. I, on the other hand, will completely mess up my scary face. **GRRRR!** " He said trying to cheer his friend. Noah hugged his best friend. **"You little smarty pants!"** He said as he shakes our hero's body. "Thank you." He finally said as he put down his friend. "You better be, butt addict." Hiccup giggled along with his best friend. Now it was their time to shine.

A young blond girl stood on the stage with a mic in her hand. "Our story is far from the original but at the same time, it is close. We shall present to you 'The Beauty, the Beast, and the Enchanted Castle'." The young girl smirked at the audience. " **A spell has been cast to all of you!** You shall be locked in eternal darkness much like the darkness in your heart." She said in a very scary tone and everyone also felt scared, especially when she smirked for the second time and the light turned off. As the light turned off, a whistle had been heard then a loud shout before a flock of doves flew to the audience. They were white as snow but black strips of papers were on their wings making them scary, which is due to the frightening introduction and the shout. One more whistle and the birds returned to the stage and once more Astrid spoke. "May your darkness consume you forever." Then add an evil laugh. Everyone felt the chill and most of them had their hairs standing up.

**Scene 1**

Narrator: Our story starts with a kingdom. Today was the king's birthday so the castle was glistening in the night even though there was a savaging storm.

King (Hiccup): **Welcome!** Enjoy your night and pleasure yourself with the local delicacy.

Sound effects: three knocks

The king walked past the people and went to the main door wondering who could disturb his speech.

A young lady with blond hair and strips of white hair with a black hood over her head and she was wrapped in the black dress all ragged and ruined. Her face wasn't beautiful like the people inside and she smelled like a rotten rat.

Old Lady (Astrid): M-may I have s-some bread?

King slaps the beggar

King: **Why would I give something to you peasant?! You are just a worthless being!**

Narrator: Little did the king know that the old lady was the wicked witch.

Wicked Witch (Astrid): **How dare you slap me and call me worthless?! You don't even know what that word is! I shall show you true pain! Be a beast and die a beast!**

King: **Please I beg of you! Don't do it. I am sorry! Please forgive me!**

Narrator: The king begged and even bribe the witch but she was sure and determined to give the right punishment.

Wicked Witch: Curse the king that hurt my side. Turn the savage like his shameless pride.

Effects: Lights turned off. Thunder noise and green and blue light fighting in the darkness. Shouts of the people inside the castle.

Narrator: The kingdom that once stood proudly disappeared and forgotten with time. A few years had passed after the dreadful event. A village with people doing their constant routine all except one.

Belle (Noah) walked as he entered the stage. He had a very simple white dress and on top of it was a blue translucent veil. All of the audience awed at his beauty. It really fitted him. His bad ass aura was changed into a lovable idol. Probably every boy would start looking for him. Hiccup, on the other hand, was taking picture of his friend here and there and even at the backstage. He kept on taking pictures of him for future blackmailing purposes of course.

Belle: Everyday is the same. I wish something new would happen.

Belle began to stroll towards the bookstore and the villagers started singing.

When Belle reached the bookstore she smiled at the old man guarding the magical books. It is not literally magical. It is just how Belle perceives it. It was the reason why she was fond of books.

Old Man (Michelle): **Belle!** *smiles and stood up from his chair*

Belle: Hello Mr. Is there any new books today? *looking at the rows of shelves at the wall.*

Old Man: There was yesterday after a certain girl borrowed it. *smirked*

Belle: *giggled* I am sure that certain girl liked the book. *gave the book she had read yesterday*

Old Man: I hope so, collecting a book is very hard and expensive.

Belle: *smiled* I shall borrow *paused and looked for the book* this one

Old Man: That again? You have read it like.... *counting with his fingers* nine... wait ten times already. Aren't you tired of reading it?

Belle: No. *happily said and even twirl around to emphasize it.* This is my favorite. It has magic spells, a prince in disguise, and a magic carpet too. *did crazy imitation* This is just amazing.

Old Man: *giggled* Then it is yours.

Belle: Oh but I can't. This is far more precious. I can't accept it.

Old Man: *smiled* My dear, seeing your smile is already enough for me to be your payment. Take it, please my dear.

Belle: *smiled and hugged the Old Man* **Oh thank you! Thank you so much!** *smiled and exited the store*

The villagers started singing once more much like in the movies.

**\---- At The House ----**

La Belle (Ruffnut): How come you are reading a book again? Why don't you try to dress much like us?

La Bete (Tuffnut): Look at my dress it has ruffles and makes me look like a girl.

La Belle: That's because you are a girl stupid.

Soon the two sisters started struggling each other and everyone laughed. The mood lightened because of the two.

Belle just shook her head and walked past the two before she began reading again.

La Bete and La Belle glared at their sister and was about to join her in their battle when they heard a familiar voice.

The two girls run towards the door and sighed, well La Bette didn't exactly sigh not until Ruffnut told Tuffnut that he must sigh then they fought but in the end they both sighed and the story go on.

Outside their house was a full buffet. Few villagers, mostly girls, a pastor, some friends of Gaston, and Gaston himself.

Gaston (Snoutlout): Belle, the most beautiful girl in town come out and look at this mue macho! *Shows his muscles and even kissing them.*

Belle just rolled her eyes and remained in her house to read. It got disturbed by the loud noise coming from outside.

Gaston: **Belle, beautiful, I won't go unless you come out!**

Belle tried to block the noise and remained to focus on her book but after a while, her sisters grabbed her and threw her out.

Gaston: *smirked at the girls* Thank you ladies. I shall give you, a wonderful smile. *smiles*

Every girl screamed seeing that smile, though, in reality, they hated it because Snoutlout wasn't as appealing as he appears to be.

La Bete: You look more like a monkey than macho.

The audience laugh.

La Belle: Yeah, like I would fall for that smile.

Gaston: *glared at the twins* You just want my attention to you two. Sorry but I only have an eye for one girl. *smirked*

La Bete: Who your mother?

Gaston: *punched La Bete* No, someone more beautiful. *Looked at Belle and kissed her hand as if he was a gentleman.*

The audience gasped but then laughed and lastly, awed. That scene wasn't part of the play but the twins weren't smart and rather speaks what's in their mind is. Snoutlout may not be the brightest but at least he managed to come up with lines.

Gaston: Will you Belle marry me and be my wife for eternity?

Girls: *Cries* **Noo! Say noo! Gaston, please don't leave us!**

Belle: *looked away* Well I... I

Gaston: Will have dogs.

Belle: Dogs? *Excitedly looked at Gaston*

Gaston: Well, of course, all men so I could use them in my hunt.

Belle: O-oh. *A bit sadden.* Am sorry Gaston but I... think am not the right girl for you

Girls: *Cheered* **Yay!**

Gaston: But... But why? I am handsome, talented and every girl loves me.

Belle: All except me. Now can you please leave? *Walks away from the scene*

Effects: "Not one of us" from Lion King 2 but just the first verse and then lights out

Setting: Open field.

Belle: *Talking to herself* Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. **Me the wife of that boorish, brainless!** *Stomps her feet then starts to sing Belle reprise*

**\---- After singing ----**

Bell went back to their house.

Belle: Dad?

She noticed he was gone even after all those commotions outside. As she wonders she heard a clang down their basement.

Belle: **Dad!!** Are you okay? *Walked towards her dad who was laying down on the floor with pots on his body. She helps her father to stand*

Dad(Fishlegs): Oh Belle. I am fine. Thank you. *Stood up and smiled at her daughter.* What are you doing here, Belle?

Belle: After hearing metals clanging, I went here and found you laying on the ground with our pots all over your body. *It was in a very gentle tone with a little bit punk ass tone*

Dad: Well, sorry about that. My invention accidentally whacks our pots and hit me but I am fine. I don't want to do this anymore. *threw his things and nearly giving up*

Belle: That's what you said yesterday and the day after that and the day after that. *giggles*

Dad: Well, this time it is final. *crossed arms and sneered*

Belle: We both know that's not true. You will fix this and go to the fair tomorrow so you will become the greatest inventor of all time.

Dad: You really think so?

Belle: I know so.

Dad: Then why am I standing here. I need to fix this.

Belle: *giggled and watched her dad* Hey dad? *sadden look*

Dad: Yes Belle? *currently under his contraption*

Belle: Do you think am odd?

Dad: You? Odd? *Looked at her daughter*

Belle: I feel like I don't fit in. I don't have anyone to talk to. I feel different.

Dad: You are not odd. You are unique, finesse, extraordinary, and most of all, you are my daughter. *started to sing*

Dad: Now, let us try this one more time.

It was one of Hiccup's crazy inventions. It is simply a wood gathering and wood cutting machine.

Dad: **It worked! It actually works!**

Belle: **Oh daddy, you did it!**

Both cheered.

**\---- The next day ----**

Narrator: The inventor went to the fair to show his invention and to prove to the world that he is one of the best in the world. He had to say goodbye to his children not before asking each what would they want in his return.

La Belle: Vanilla ice cream *Slap*

La Bete: You moron. This for the play not for food.

La Belle: Oh yeah. Then I want one macho man *giggles and slap*

La Bete: **Dumb ass!** We need new clothes. You forgot your lines.

La Belle: No I didn't. I just want a macho man like Gaston

La Bete: *Joined her sister* Oh Gaston. My dream man

Dad: And you Belle?

Belle: I wish nothing father. That is all except your safe journey.

Dad: *smiled* There must be something for my girl.

Belle: *smiled back* Then a rose would be fine, father.

Narrator: And their dad left the village. On his way to the fair, he got lost because of the signs that were ruined due to time.

Dad: We should just follow this road.

Narrator: As he was on his journey, a pack of wolves attacked the man and his horse. Both manage to escape but they got separated. The horse went back to their house while the old man trod along the forest looking for a place to stay. Soon rain falls down and he was drenched.

Dad: Where could I find a place to stay? *shivers*

Narrator: Like magic, a castle appeared.

Dad: A castle in this forest? Better go in than to get sick here. *Goes inside the castle* Hello? Is anybody here?

Cogsworth(James): You better be quite.

Dad: I... I just need a place tonight. My... my horse fled away and I was attacked by wolves. Please let me stay.

Lumiere (Jake): come on. Don't you have a heart? Look at the poor man.

Cogsworth: No. The master will be mad.

Dad: *Picks up a candelabra* Who is there?

Lumiere: (a man wearing a candelabra costume.) I am here messieur.

Dad: **Woah!** *drops the candelabra* wha? How can this be?

Cogsworth: Now look what you have done.

Dad: *Picks up the little stand clock* How on earth does this thing work?

Cogsworth:(In a clock costume.) Do you mind? *slaps the hand*

Dad: Oh am sorry.

Lumiere: *laughs at Cogsworth* Come this way, sir. *jumps towards the fireplace*

Narrator: Little did they know that someone was looking at what was happening in the enchanted castle.

**\---- Fireplace ----**

Lumiere: Sit here, my good sir. *Shows a big chair*

Dad: Well, thank you.

*A cart came rushing in* (Along with the characters in costume).

Mrs. Potts (Mist): Have some nice tea, sir.

Dad: Thank you. *Takes a sip*

Chip (McDamian): *giggles* that tickles

Dad: *smiles* Oh, what do we have here?

Mrs. Potts: Oh poor man. He is drenched in the rain. Here. *Covered him in a blanket*

Cogsworth: **Stop this at once!** Master might get angry.

Sound effects: A huge roar

Everyone was shaking from fear.

Beast: **What are you doing here?!** *Shouted and was angry*

Cogsworth: Allow me to say, sir. I was against this from the start

Sound effects: A huge roar

Everyone shook again.

Dad: *afraid of the beast* I... I... I... j-j-just need a place to stay. **Please!** *begs*

Beast: I shall give you a place to stay. *Drags the man towards the dungeon*

**\---- Castle's Dungeon ----**

Dad: **Please let me go! I have daughters that need me. Please!**

Beast: **No! You should not have trespassed from the start!**

Dad: **But I needed a place to stay! Please, I promise you I will leave now!**

Beast: I shall only let you free if one of your daughters exchange with you.

Dad: **No! I won't do that! I won't let my daughters suffer such torture!**

Beast: Then I shall go there and take them myself.

Dad: **Please don't!** I... I... I agree. I shall get them.

Narrator: With a burdened heart, the old man was freed and was taken towards the village. Meanwhile earlier that day

**\---- Outside Belle's house ----**

The horse came running and Belle noticed it.

Belle: Woah boy, calm down. What are you doing here? Where is father?

*Horse kept on stomping its feet.*

Belle: We need to go there. **La Belle! La Bete!**

La Belle & La Bette: **WHAT?!** *rolled their eyes*

Belle: Dad is in trouble. We need to get him.

La Belle: How can that be?

La Bete: You don't even know where he is. How do you propose of finding him? Father is a strong and crazy old man. We don't need to worry about him. Like seriously, can't you see how fat that guy is. He can easily squash you with his body.

La Belle: He can even use his fats to flatten anyone

La Belle and La Bete: *Laughed hard*

Belle: *Glared at them* He is still our father. We need to save him.

Narrator: Even though Belle wanted to go to her father she can't. Her sisters were right. The horse can't take her to where he was and the horse probably doesn't know where they went. In the end, Belle waited in their house while the sisters enjoyed their day in the inn. That night someone knocked on their door.

Belle: Who is it?

Dad: Belle, it is me. *very lonely voice*

Belle: *Opened the door and hugged her father* **Oh, father!** I am glad you are alright. I was so worried.

Dad: *Remained lonely* Call your sisters we need to talk.

Belle: *Called her sisters and ran back in the living room where her father was waiting.* What is wrong father?

Narrator: The father told the story and the sisters were shocked.

Dad: I need you three to ran away and live your life. I have lived my own. I can't let you suffer. You still have a life out there. *try to smile*

Belle: No father. I shall go.

Dad: *Shocked* **No!**   **You can't!** Belle, you have to go.

Belle: *Shook her head* My sisters still need you father. I shall go.

Dad: But Bell....

Belle: It is okay, father. *smiles*

La Bete: Yes father. If she wants it then we don't need to stop her.

La Belle: Yes, I agree. We can't stop her if she wants a life in the dungeon. Let her go. *nods*

Narrator: We shall stop here for a moment. Our play doesn't revolve around us. We need the help of the audience. We shall give you two situations in which you can pick. Our play is interactive so we need your attention. We would select with you clapping. The louder the clap the more chances that it would choose. Now in our play, we are given a choice. Should Belle go? Or should Belle stay in their house? Okay, shall we see which you will choose? **For Belle go away!**

*audience claps but not that loud.*

Narrator: **For Belle stay!**

*Nearly everyone clapped*

Dad: **No Belle! That is the final answer! I won't let that beast take you!** *Angry tone*

Belle: Yes father. *A little but lonely.*

Narrator: It was almost morning when a loud bang on the door woke the family up.

Belle: Who is it?

Beast: *Bangs the door more*

The remaining three entered the stage.

Dad: Come here, Belle.

Beast: *Knocked the door.* **Where is your daughter?! Give it to me!** *Very angry*

Everyone was shocked at the horrible beast.

Dad: You shall take me and not my daughters. I shall go.

Belle: No father. I.... I shall go. My sisters need you.

Dad: **No! Belle No!**

Beast: **Deal!** *Took Belle and fled*

Belle: *Crying in the carriage.* **You didn't let me say goodbye! I never going to see him again!**

Beast: *Suddenly felt guilty but what was done was done and nothing can change that.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There would be a smut version probably by next week or tomorrow. It will depend on my schedule.


	27. The Beauty and the Beast? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the play.

**Chapter 27 "The Beauty and the Beast? Part 2"**

Narrator: They reached the castle with no trouble.

Beast: **Follow me!** _*A bit angry and loud*_

Belle: _*Nods while she sniffs*_

Beast: This is your room. _*He opens the door*_

Belle: But I thought I am your prisoner?

Beast: Do you want to be locked up in the tower?! * _A little bit authoritative and shouting*_

Belle: _*Quiet and entered her room*_

Beast: _*Closes the door*_ We... **we shall have dinner!** _*Shouted*_

Belle: _*Went straight to bed to cry*_

Wardrobe: Sweetheart, why are you crying?

Belle: _*Looked at the location where she heard the voice*_ **Ahh!** Y-y-you can talk?

Wardrobe: Everyone here my dear can talk. Now do you wish to talk about your tears or do you wish to pick your dress for tonight?

Belle: **I am not going!** _*Face lay on the bed again*_

Wardrobe: But why?

Belle: It is because of him I can never see my family again.  _*Sniffs*_

Wardrobe: Oh, well the master isn't that bad if you just give him a chance.

Belle: I don't want to do anything with that **MONSTER!**

Sound effects: knock on the door

Cogsworth: Madame Belle, I am Cogsworth the right hand of the master. I have come to say the dinner is serve.

Belle: I'm not going.

Cogsworth: But... but... but why?

Belle: Because I don't want to.

Cogsworth: Wha-what?

Belle: _*Cried in the pillow*_

Cogsworth: _*Closed the door and went to his master*_

Beast: **Well, where is she?!**

Cogsworth: _*Shyly looked down*_ apparently she is.... _*Pause*_ not coming?

Beast: **WHAT?!** _*Run towards the room*_

Everyone in the room followed their master.

Beast: _*Banged the door*_ **Come to dinner!**

Belle: **No!**

Beast: _*He was about to bang the door*_

Lumiere: Ummm.. master? I think getting angry won't make her come out.

Mrs. Pots: Master you should be gentle.

Cogsworth: You must be a gentleman with poise and posh.

Beast: _*Calmed himself*_ W-would you come to dinner? Please?

Belle: **No!**

Beast: **FINE! THEN STAY THERE! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO GIVE HER ANYTHING! SHE WILL NOT BE GIVEN ANY FOOD!** _*Run towards his room and picks up the mirror*_ Magic mirror show me Belle.

Belle: **I can't forgive him!**

Wardrobe: Why is that, my dear?

Belle: **Because I hate him!**

Wardrobe: Is it because of your family.

Belle: _*Nodded*_ I can never forgive that beast.* _Wipes her tears*_

Beast: _*Place his mirror down*_ Why did I even think she would see me as something else? I am a monster. _*Roars*_

Narrator: A few hours past when our lady suddenly felt hungry.

Belle: * _Walked out her room and tried to look around*_

Lumiere: _*Saw Belle*_ **My lady!**

Belle: Oh hello there. _*Smiles*_ and what might your name be mister?

Lumiere: _*Bowed his head*_ My name is Lumiere, my good lady. _*Kissed her hand*_ you must be hungry. Come I shall show the way.

The class of Hiccup manages to create the grand song and people even gave a standing ovation. This gave the class encouragement.

**\---- Hallway ----**

Narrator: Lumiere and Cogsworth were giving the young Belle a tour of the castle

Cogsworth: Over here is the west wing.

Lumiere: My master doesn't allow anyone in there.

Belle: Why?

Cogsworth: Good work. _*Sarcastic*_

Lumiere: _*Glares*_ Well, it is just that. _*forced chuckle*_

Belle: _*Walks towards the west wing*_

Cogsworth and Lumiere blocked her way.

Lumiere: There is nothing to see here

Cogsworth: There is nothing to do there.

Belle: If that is the case then taking a peak won't do any harm.

Lumiere: Let us just look at the library. There are tons of book there.

Cogsworth: A lot of it too.

Belle: There is a library here? Where? _*Happily smiles like a puppy*_

Cogsworth and Lumiere: _*leads the way*_

Belle: _*Followed but her curiosity got the best of her and she went to the west wing*_

**\---- West wing ----**

Narrator: Belle was looking around many of the wallpaper and furniture have scratches and most were broken.

Belle: What happened here?

Narrator: As she was walking towards the balcony something caught her eyes. Let us pause once more time and let you choose which she saw. Do you want the flower or the beast?

The audience wanted to make it difficult and said beast.

Narrator: She saw the beast looking so lonely and as the beast slightly moves to the left she saw the most amazing scenery for the first time. The beast was protecting the flower as if his life depended on it and a tear fell on the beast eyes. It was the very first time that Belle saw a human and not a beast on his warden.

Belle: Beautiful. _*whispers*_

Beast: _*Looks at her*_ **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!! GET OUT!** _*Goes to Belle and showed her how mad he was and how scary he can be*_

Belle: _*Got scared and run away*_ **I don't want to be here anymore! I can't take it!** _*Grabs a coat and run away from the castle*_

\---- Enchanted Forest ----

Narrator: Belle was surprised at the forest because when they first traveled the trees were standing still but now it was moving. Belle runs away trying to avoid the trees but she got cornered when wolves came and try to hunt her down.

Belle: **No!! Help!!**

Just when a wolf was about to strike her down the Beast blocked the path.

Belle: **Beast!**

Narrator: The Beast didn't listen to Belle instead he focused on the enemy and struck them down but he got many injuries. Beast walked towards Belle.

Beast: Are you alright?

Belle: _*nods*_

Beast: _*Carries Belle towards the castle and in the study area where a fireplace is lit well.*_

Belle: _*Surprised by the Beast actions and noticed the injuries*_ Stay here I shall help you with your injuries.

Beast: _*Stopped her*_ You don't have to.

Belle: It is the least I can do. * _Get all the things she needed*_ Stay still. This will sting a bit. _*Place the cloth with medicine*_

Beast: _*Made excruciating sound*_ **Arrghhh!**

Belle: I said stay still. It will sting.

Beast: **This should not have happened if you didn't leave the castle!**

Belle: **I wouldn't have left if you know how to control your temper!**

Beast: _*opened his mouth but closed it again then just sighed*_

Belle: _*As she was applying the medicine*_ Thank you.

Beast: _*Looked at her and smiled*_ Your welcome.

Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts: * _Smiled as the stalk at the couple or soon to be couple*_

Narrator: As their friendship grow so is their heart.

They were singing and dancing with "Something there" as their background music. Along the music, the class showed scenes of different activities showing how the two get closer and closer. 

Narrator: Their hearts was soon getting in the crossroads and starting to get develop. While everyone is happy about the progress of the couple, there is one who is mad.

Forte(Samuel): Look at that pathetic girl. They think that she will break the curse. The curse shall stay and forever I shall be the only one that the master needs and I will prove it. _*Laughs like a maniac*_

Narrator: The next day and the place were now poured with white snow.

Chip: **Oh boy, look at the snow!**

Belle: Yes Chip. It means Christmas is near.

Chip: Christmas?

Belle: Yes Chip, Christmas.

Chip: Belle, what is Christmas?

Belle: Christmas is where the present is given to each other. It a merry day where love is spread and family bonds. It also has lights, singing, dancing, and much more. It is said that it was the day a savior was born. _*smiles and picked up Chip*_

Chip: Do you think we can have Christmas here?

Lumiere: Christmas? Here in the castle? That is a great idea.

Mrs. Potts: Yes I agree. Let us celebrate it

Cogsworth: You all know that it is impossible. Master won't allow it.

Lumiere: Even if there is coleslaw, bacon, chicken, pork, hmmm... too bad it won't happen.

Cogsworth: Chi-chi-chicken? Would there be ham too?

Lumiere: Of course but it is as you say the master might not want this.

Cogsworth: I think it might not be bad to have it this year. The master might want it.

Everyone: _*Cheered*_

Lumiere: I know someone who can help.

Narrator: They group went to the attic where decorations live.

Angelique(Michelle): **No!**

Lumiere: But Angelique we need you.

Angelique: **No!** The master won't approve of this. It will just break our heart.

Belle: Then we just have to please him. If we work together then I know we can do it.

Everyone except for a certain decoration celebrated and started to decorate the props and background.

**\---- Hallway ----**

Narrator: They were nearly done and during breaks Belle would make her gift for the beast. When she was done, she left it on top of the table where his flower rested. Everything was going smoothly but a problem rises up

Belle: It seems that we are missing our Christmas tree.

Chip: We should get some.

Belle: But there is no Christmas tree in the forest.

Sound effects: Piano playing.

Belle: What is that sound?

Chip: That must be Forte.

Belle: Forte?

Chip: *Nods* yes he lives in the castle down below. He can't move, though.

Belle: Why is that?

Chip: He is chained up.

Belle: Did he do something bad?

Chip: _*shakes his head*_ Nope. The organ was chained during our Master's birthday.

Belle: Oh! Shall we meet him?

Chip: Why?

Belle: His music is filled with gloom and bitterness. Something seems wrong.

Chip: He always play like that but I shall lead the way.

Belle: Thanks, Chip.

Chip: _*smiles*_ Your welcome Belle.

**\----- Somewhere in the basement ----**

Narrator: Forte was playing his gloomiest song he ever made.

Belle: Excuse me Monsieur

Forte: _*Raise his eyebrow*_ And what may I do for you madame Belle, I presume?

Belle: I just heard your song. It seems sad.

Forte: Oh please don't mind it. I just prefer it that way. Is that what you only came for? If that is all you want you may go.

Belle: As you wish.

Forte: Can I ask you?

Belle: Of course.

Forte: What is happening upstairs?

Chip: We are celebrating  **CHRISTMAS!** ***Cheered loudly***

Forte: Is that so?

Chip: _*nods*_

Forte: Does the master know?

Chip: Well....

Belle: We wish to surprise him but we are missing a Christmas tree.

Forte: The Enchanted Forest is known for its trees

Belle: But I can't leave the castle.

Forte: And who is stopping you?

Belle: I promised the beast that I would stay in the castle.

Forte: Then there is no tree, no surprise, and no Christmas. Poor Chip he won't have his first Christmas. Not now and not never.

Belle: I don't like how you twist my words.

Chip: Belle can we go to the forest?

Belle: _*Sighs*_ Okay but Mr. Forte can you keep this a secret.

Forte: My lips is sealed

Narrator: Chip and Belle went outside the castle to find the perfect tree. While those two were outside the castle Forte smiled maniacally.

Forte: Now to tell the master.

Sound Effects: _*Sad Song*_

Beast: _*Heard the song and went to the basement*_ Stop this sad song Forte.

Forte: As you wish. Did you hear that there would be a Christmas party for you, my master?

Beast: For me? _*Somewhat pleased*_

Forte: I know. It is a disgrace. Have they forgotten what happened in your Christmas? Everyone's gift displeased you.

Beast: And Belle? Where is she?

Forte: _*Noticed he seems more happy than sad but he knew that he could crash it*_ She ran away master.

Beast: _*Surprised*_ **Run away?!**

Forte: Yes I heard she was going to the Enchanted forest just a while ago.

Beast: **SHE WHAT!!!!**

Forte: _*smiled*_

**\---- Enchanted Forest -----**

Belle: So which one would you like Chip?

Chip: I would like........ That one. * _points a tree which is on top of an icy field* (in props it is just some cotton and the tree is just cardboard.)_

Belle: Okay then let's take it. _*She smiles and started chopping the tree.*_

Sound effect: Ice breaking

Belle: **Nooooo!** _*Falls on the ice* (Trapdoor)_

The beast came out of no where and saved Belle.

Narrator: After Beast saved Belle, the Beast brought her to the fireplace to give her heat. It was after a day or two before she finally woke up.

Beast: **Why did you try to go away?!!**

Belle: I was.... I.... I'm sorry.

Beast: As for punishment you are to stay in the dungeon. _*said in bitterness*._

Belle: _*nodded and went to the dungeon.*_

Narrator: Everyone felt down and went to the dungeon to comfort Belle.

Chip: Does this means there is no Christmas?

Belle: I am sorry Chip.

Lumiere: I am sorry, madame. It was my fault for letting this party.

Cogsworth: No, the fault is mine. I knew that master wouldn't approve of this.

Angelique: _*walks towards the group.*_

Belle: I guess you were right Angelique. Christmas is not to celebrate.

Angelique: Yes I was right but.... Christmas is in our hearts. It was your heart that inspired everyone and for that I was wrong.

Chip: Yes, we can have Christmas without the tree.

Angelique: _*starts singing*_

**\---- After the song ----**

Narrator: As everyone was celebrating in the cell, the Beast went to his room. He can't believe that Belle would disobey him. He was mad about everything right now. That was until he saw a gift.

Beast: A gift? Why would there be a gift? _*picks up the gift*_ From Belle?

Narrator: He read the book and noticed that it was his story and he was mad at the first chapter of the book but as the story goes on he started to get overwhelmed at the plot and how his story had gone. Though there was no ending. Beast felt guilt and regret at how he treated Belle.

Beast: Why did I do that? I didn't even ask why she was out. Did she even try going away?

Narrator: There were so many thoughts but one thing he knew. He needed to go to Belle.

**\---- Dungeon ----**

Beast: Belle?

Everyone was surprised.

Belle: Y-yes?

Beast: I... I am sorry.

Everyone gasps.

Belle: But you didn't do anything wrong.

Beast: **No!** I did something wrong. I... I locked you up again. I didn't even ask why you went outside. I even ruined your Christmas. And I.... I... Thank you for your gift.

Belle: _*smiled*_ It is not yet too late to celebrate.

Everyone cheered but as they were cheering a horrible sound and the castle started to shake.

Beast: **FORTE STOP THIS AT ONCE!!**

Forte: I shall show you that she is not worthy.

Beast: _*jumps to Forte*_

Forte: _*Blasted him with his sound* (a simple confetti did the trick.)_

Narrator: Everyone can't do anything even the Beast can't come near him but the chains that kept him intact in the wall collapsed and caused his downfall.

Forte: **NOOOOO!!!!**


	28. The Beauty and the Beast? Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well adding comedy to the story and having many twists, commercial, and game show. Since their class wanted to be very unique as much as they want.

**Chapter 28 "The Beauty and the Beast? Part 3"**

Narrator: It was after two weeks after the incident and the two of them had their hearts wrapped at each other but both still not saying their feelings.

Beast: Belle? Would you come to dinner with me?

Belle: _*smiles*_ But of course.

Beast: _*smiles*_ Wear your best dress.

Narrator: It was this time when the Beast was ready to confess his feelings. That night both readied themselves. Both was having their dinner and having fun.

Mrs. Potts: Here is your food master and Belle.

Belle: Thank you, Mrs. Potts.

Beast: Thank you as well.

Mrs. Potts: _*smiles and sings*_

Beast: Would you like to dance?

Belle: _*smiles*_

As they were dancing....

Beast: Belle is there anything you wish?

Belle: I wish to see my father. _*says in a lonely tone.*_

Beast: _*smiles*_ Come I can make that come true.

**\---- West Room ----**

Beast: *Took his mirror.* This mirror can show you anyone you wish to see.

Belle: I wish to see father. _*Gasps*_

Narrator: She saw her father was in the cold snow barely buried.

Belle: **Father!**

Beast: _*noticed how Belle was worried*_ You.... You may go. I set you free.

Belle: But... Are you sure?

Beast: _*nods*_ He needs you. Now go.

Belle: Thank you. _*gives the mirror*_

Beast: Take it. It is for you to remember this castle.

Belle: _*Hugs the Beast and left the room*_

Lumiere: _*entered the room*_ Did you confessed, master?

Beast: I let her go.

Lumiere: Of course you... **did what?!** But master... she might be the key to break the curse and the flower is a

Beast: I know.

Lumiere: _*walks out the room*_

Cogsworth: How did it go?

Lumiere: He let her go.

Cogsworth: **What?! Why?!**

Mrs. Potts: Just when the master learn how to love.

Narrator: Just when the castle was blossoming with life its became gloomy when the girl left. Everyone had given up on uplifting the curse. Meanwhile, Belle went to his father and saved him. She carried him till they reach their house. Little did she know Chip went with to her pouch found in her jacket.

Belle: Father, are you alright? Why were you outside during a hail storm? Where are my sisters?

Dad: They married a few months ago. I am the only one left. So I went to try and ask the villagers for help but I they say I was crazy. I said to myself that if no one will help me I will go alone and save you. But how did you got out of there?

Belle: _*smiled*_ He let me go.

Dad: He let you go? Why?

Belle: He was a very gentle beast.

Narrator: As the two was happy seeing each other a loud bang from the door.

Dad: **It must be the Beast!**

Belle: Father, I assure you it is not him. _*she opened the door*_

Police: I am here to take your dad to the mental hospital.

Belle: **MENTAL?!** Why? He is not crazy.

Gaston: He was shouting at the bar about a beast.

Dad: **But it is true! He is big!**

Gaston: **See!** But I can help you only if you marry me. _*smirks*_

Belle: No. My father is not crazy.

La Bete: What are you talking about Belle?

La Belle: Father is crazy. There is no beast.

Belle: **But you both saw him!**

La Belle: Can't seem to remember.

La Bete: Yeah, me either.

Gaston: **Then take the man!**

Belle **: Nooo!! The beast is true!** _*takes the mirror*_ **Show me the beast!** _*shows everyone the mirror*_

Everyone: **Woah! It is true!**

Gaston: **WE ARE IN DANGER!!**

Belle: **No! You are wrong!**

Gaston: **That is a monster! It will eat your children in your sleep! He must be killed!**

Belle: **No! You are wrong!** You're the monster, Gaston. He is gentle and very kind.

Gaston: It seems like you fell in love with the Beast. **Lock them up!** The Beast have bewitched these two.

Belle: **NOOO!!**

Narrator: As the two of them were trapped, Chip looked for a way to free Belle.

Belle: Dad, do you hear that?

Dad: hear what Belle?

Sound effects: _*A chopping machine*_

Belle: **DAD GET BACK!**

The doors opened and the machine entered the basement.

Chip: **Woah!** Are you okay miss Belle? _*A bit dizzy*_

Belle: **Oh, Chip! Thank you!**

La Bete & La Belle: Wait a second there sis. We are not gonna let you go. You and father stay here in the basement.

Belle: La Bete, La Belle, I think we all know that is impossible. I must rescue the beast.

Dad: **You two get out of the way!** _*Angry*_ You two will get hurt if you don't move.

La Belle & La Bette: _*got scared and stepped aside.*_

Dad: Go Belle. Rescue your beast. _*smiles*_

Belle: Come Chip. We will go. _*takes Chip and rides the horse*_

**\---- Beast's Castle ----**

Lumiere: What is this? Why is there a light there?

Cogsworth: **Oh no! We are under attack! Alarm everyone!**

Lumiere: I will warn master. You go and get everyone ready.

Cogsworth: _*nods*_ Understood.

**\---- Beast's Chamber ----**

Lumiere: Master, we are under attack.

Beast: Let them come.

Lumiere: But sir. We must protect the castle.

Beast: Then protect it.

Lumiere: _*nods and left the room*_

**\---- Outside the Castle ----**

Gaston: Kill whatever it is inside but the beast is mine. **Let's kill the beast!**

Everyone: **Yes!** _*started their siege*_

**\---- Castle Hall ----**

One the town's people was in the middle of the stage, the furniture started attacking everyone and they were winning but Gaston manages to go to the west wing without any trouble. The men, on the other hand, flee as they can't handle the attack.

Gaston: _*Sees the beast*_ **I shall slay you beast!**

Beast: _*Peeked and then stared outside*_

Gaston: _*Shoots an arrow*_

Beast: _*Roared*_

Gaston: _*Threw himself at the beast*_

**\---- Castle's Roof ----**

Narrator: Gaston was winning because the Beast wasn't defending nor attacking. He just let himself get beat up.

Belle: _*At the Balcony*_ **Beast!**

Beast: _*Saw Belle*_ Belle?

Gaston: _*Was about to slam a cement on the Beast*_

Beast: _*Blocked it with ease and then roared*_

Narrator: The two of them battled it out till one can't fight anymore.

There was a lot of fighting scene but in the end, the Beast won but heavily wounded. He went to the balcony where his princess is waiting.

Beast: Belle you came back? _*coughs and smiles*_

Belle: Oh Beast. I shouldn't have left. I am sorry this is all my fault.

Beast: _*holds Belle's cheeks*_ It is not your _*Coughs*_ fault. I am happy you came back.

Belle: _*cries*_ No please don't die.

Beast. I am happy _*coughs*_ just to see you one last time.

Belle: I love you, Beast. I love you. _*cries on the chest of the Beast*_

Narrator: As she confessed her feelings, the last petal fell off the magical rose.

Sound Effects: _*shooting star & the Beast was slowly raising _(Someone opening the trap door and raising the beast). _Then lights off and the Beast was now Human*_

Adam A.K.A. Beast (Hiccup): **Belle!**

Belle: B-beast?

Adam: Yes it is me. The Beast.

Belle: _*looks at his eyes*_ **Beast!** _*Hugs Adam*_

Adam: * _Hugs back*_ Please call me Adam. _*Smiles*_

Belle: Adam. _*Shyly said*_

Adam: _*held Belle's face and the two was about to kiss*_

A voice from the background shouted. **"STOP!"** Both Adam and Belle stopped and looked at where the voice was coming from.

Hydrangea (Jackson): **Stop this Adam!** I should be the one who you should be with.

Belle: What does she mean, Adam?

Adam: I... I don't know.

Hiccup was confused because this was not in the script and much more is that why is Jackson is in the stage and have a role.

Hydrangea: It is me Hydrangea, your fiancee.

Adam: _*Surprised*_ **My what?!**

Narrator: We shall pause our play for a while and once again would like the audience participation. There would be two scene that can happen. One, a fight between the two. Two, Hydrangea will give up Adam. Or three, Belle gives up Adam.

The audience chose one.

Belle: It would seem that Adam doesn't even know you. It is impossible for you to be his fiancee.

Hydrangea: As if someone like you can understand Adam. You don't know his pain. I am the reason why he is alive.

Belle: I broke the curse. I won't give him to you.

Belle & Hydrangea: **ADAM CHOOSE WHICH OF US YOU WANT!**

Belle: Is it me? Your love?

Hydrangea: Or me, your savior?

Adam: _*Doesn't know who to pick*_

Hiccup doesn't understand what is going on and having a hard time to comprehend what is happening.

Narrator: It would seem that our King is a two timer. Should we help him choose?

Audience: **Yes!!**

Narrator: Let us get to our game. Position my ladies.

Belle and Hydrangea moved to their places.

Narrator: Adam please sit here in this chair as we shall start our game called **"Who to date?"**. Now let us see what's door number 1. She is a fairy. She likes everything King Adam do. She also likes to make him happy. She even sacrificed her body just to save her King. She can also cook, dance, sing, and most of all magical. Her name comes from a very beautiful flower called "Blue Hydrangea". She is fun to be with and she is also cute. Just look at her isn't she adorable. But just because she is adorable doesn't mean she isn't wild.

Hydrangea: Choose me and I shall give you pleasure all day long. _*Winks at the audience*_

Audience: **WHOA!!! NUMBER 1!!! NUMBER 1!!! I CHOOSE NUMBER 1!**

Hydrangea: I choose you too. _*Gives a flying kiss and whip her ass*_

Narrator: Or would you like what's in door number 2. Her beauty can't be compared with anyone hence, the name Belle. She is a book worm and pretty much nerd. She is also smart. She is shy and prefers to have her own world. But don't worry because she can turn your world upside down. Just smiling can kill any men. Most just can't stop looking at her as she walks. She is very simple but a huge imagination. She is very caring.

Belle: _*smiles*_

Audience: **WAHHHH WHY IS IT HARD TO CHOOSE!! 1!!! 2!!!!!**

Narrator: Then King Adam who will you choose?

Adam: I... I.... Choose...

Voice: **Stop right there! I won't accept this!**

A hooded figured appeared using the trap door.

Wicked Witch: **I can't accept for him to be happy! I shall marry him!**

Narrator: Looks like we have door number 3! Wicked Witch if you may? Can you place yourself on the third curtain?

Wicked Witch: As you wish.

Narrator: Then our door number 3 is the nastiest of the three but she has a very strong sense of justice and can pulverize you in a blink of an eye. Her beauty can easily modify but her current form she can already make any man drool. She is very sexy and very hot. **Am I right boys?!**

Audience: **Yes!!**

Narrator: I thought so. Her wickedness can't be compared to anyone making her unique in many ways. She also has magic and the reason why the King was cursed.

Wicked Witch: See my wickedness as hot as the blazing fire from the sun. _*Started posing like a pop model*_ **If you don't choose me I shall burn you alive!** _*Smiles evilly*_

Hydrangea: **I won't let you take the stage all for yourself!** _*Made very sexy pose*_

Belle: Adam, my love. Will you marry me?

Audience: **Wow!!!**

Hydrangea: **No marry me, my king! I am your fiancee!**

Wicked Witch: **Like hell, I will let the two of you marry my prince!!**

Narrator: **Ho Ho Ho!** It seems that the Wicked Witch is also in-love with the king. Aren't we hot, Adam? _*winks*_ But for now let us pause everything and have a commercial break. _*Smiles at the audience.*_

**\---- Commercial ----**

Scene: Fancy Restaurant

Two people eating and the guy farted.

Narrator: Are you tired of embarrassing your self because you can't handle your fart? Are you tired of ruining the mood? Then buy our new **"FARTONE!"** It is very easy to use and will take all the embarrassment disappear.

Two people eating and the guy farted only this time his fart sounded like a ringtone of a phone

Guy: Oh looks like someone is calling

Girl: _*nods*_

Guy: **Thanks, Fartone!**

Girl: Why does it smell bad here?

Audience: We want **FARTONE!**! _*laughs*_

**\---- Backstage ----**

During the commercial Hiccup was filled in and was given the summary of what is going to happen.

Hiccup looked at Jackson. "We are gonna talk about this later." He said and readied himself.

- **\--- Now Back to the Play ----**

Narrator: Now let us continue. A while ago we met our contestants so now it is time for them to show their skills in **round 2! ROYAL RUMBLE!!!!!**

The three participants readied themselves in the stage and fought but it was clear that the Wicked Witch was at the advantage because of her mastery of magic. Hydrangea also has magic but it wasn't enough to beat her opponent.

Hydrangea: Belle let's team up to beat this Witch.

Belle: I agree. Truce?

Hydrangea: Truce.

And so the two of them beat the Witch.

Adam: **Stop this!** _*Walks towards the Wicked Witch*_ Are you alright?

Audience: **Woah!**  


Wicked Witch: _*Nods*_ I am.

Adam: I don't want to see any of you get hurt because I love you three. Since I am the King I wish to wed all of you. I mean who wouldn't want to marry these three hot girls. A **m I right guys?!**

Audience: **YES MARRY ALL THREE!!**

Adam: * _Smirked at the contestants.*_ Ladies? Wanna sit on my lap? _*Winks*_

Contestants: _*All nods and the punch Adam*_

Wicked Witch: He never learns.

Hydrangea: Can't believe I fell for his looks.

Belle: And I thought he was nice.

Narrator: And they the three contestants became best friends and lived happily ever after all except the king. The end.

The audience gave a standing ovation and enjoyed their play. They had won the competition. Stoik congratulated his son for a job well done and said. "I won't be coming home to celebrate your victory. I am sorry but I do promise we will celebrate it after two days. I was asked to go to the Philippines to help an old friend there." Hiccup nodded. "It is okay, dad. I understand. It is a business. Please be safe. You don't have to worry about me." He smiled and waved his father goodbye. Their class went for their little celebration and went home.

Hiccup looked at Jackson. Everyone was fond of him and how cool he was. Noah whispered to his friend. "Jealous that everyone has their attention at your boyfriend?" Hiccup laughed."No bud. I am just happy that he is happy. I do trust him that he won't give up on me easily." He said while Noah raised his brow. "How can you be that assured?" His best friend asked. "I just know it." A simple answer from the hero and he smiled at his friend. "Well, if he hurts you in any way I will beat him up anyway." The foreigner said and they both laughed.

When the celebration was done, Hiccup, Noah, and Jackson said their goodbyes. Hiccup and Jackson accompanied Noah till they reached the bus. Then only two of them was left. "Well, congrats on your win." Jackson said and smiled. "Let us take you home." He added in which the hero nodded and they walked home in complete silence.

**\---- Hiccup's House ----**

They reached the house and both was on the porch. "Well, I guess this is the time where I should say goodbye." Jackson said and scratched his head. "Hiccup about they play... I-" He was stopped with a single finger from the green-eyed boy. "Would you stay with me tonight?" Hiccup proposed and looked at his love very dearly. Jackson nodded.

When they were in the living room, Jackson wanted to say what he really felt about intruding in their play but Hiccup stopped him by placing his hand on his mouth. Hiccup sat on top of Jackson's lap. His legs beside of Jackson's thighs. "Let me go first." Hiccup said in which Jackson nodded. "Thank you for being there. I was scared that you wouldn't be there. Thank you for training me too. Thank you for everything you have done for me." Hiccup was crying as he was saying his feelings. **"I love you, Jack! Thank you!"** He added and hugged his love. Jackson was a bit lonely as he saw his love was crying. "Hiccup is there something wrong?" He asked and wanted to see his love but he was hiding his face. "Please don't leave me." Our hero said as more tears fell from his eyes. Jackson just stayed sitting as Hiccup was on top of him crying hard. "You know, I love you Hiccup." He started as he slowly rubbed Hiccup's back. "I love you and would do anything for you. I want to make sure to see that smiling face no matter what. I always wanted to stay in your arms forever if that is possible. I am always jealous of many people because they were always with you. I am always jealous because they can talk to you anytime they want. I am jealous because they can be with the most amazing person on this freaking planet." He giggled a bit. "You know when you said that you wanted to be with me I was really really happy that day. I was ready to die that day. I wanted to slap myself because I thought I was dreaming. I said to myself that why on earth would someone as amazing as you would love me back but here we are. You on my lap and maybe later gonna rock hard." He said and Hiccup chuckled but still didn't let him see his face but Hiccup did punch his chest. "Dumbass." He said and then sniffed. "Hey, I am your personal dumbass so deal with it. Hiccup..." Jackson started again and this time he looked up to the ceiling. "I can never leave you unless you wish for it. I'll do anything you wish. That is how much I love you but when you do wish for me to leave I still want you to be happy. You will always be in my heart that I know. When I am not with you, I always think of you. Every waking day I think of you and every sleeping night I think of you. I just love you that much." Jackson confessed and hugged his love tighter. Hiccup let him see his face so he can kiss his lips. They remained on the couch for awhile just to kiss. When they broke up, Jackson carried Hiccup by holding his legs. "Let us take you to your bed." Jackson said and Hiccup nodded as his face was rosy. Midway, Hiccup kissed his love causing Jackson to stop and leaned Hiccup on the nearby wall. "We won't get there on anytime soon." He joked when they took air to breathe. "We have all of the time in the world." Hiccup replied as his smooch becoming more and more intense and filled with passion. Jackson just repaid his kiss with the equal passion and love.

Soon, Jackson began walking slowly without breaking their kiss. The night was high and their kissing session had reached the bedroom. Jackson slowly lay his love in the bed. "You look so cute." He said as Hiccup was looking at him with a very sexy look. "You caused this look, so take responsibly for it." The scrawny child said as he started their kiss once more. Jackson happily complied but his lips started to move not only in the lips but also on the cheeks, ears, eyes, nose, and neck. Hiccup loved how his kissed felt hot.

"Hiccup let us stop here for now. You need to rest. You need to go to your school tomorrow." Jackson said even though he wanted to continue this passionate kiss. Hiccup understood and stopped. "Jack, can we do this more often?" He asked. Hiccup really felt loved and safe. He wanted this feeling. The feeling of being wanted and being needed. He really liked how much his heart beats for his love and was beat back by his love. It was his own personal drug that his body can't get enough of. Jackson smirked and gave his love one last kiss. "I like that idea." He said and both went to sleep with Hiccup cuddling and snuggling himself towards Jackson. Jackson left his love do what he want as long as they could have they passionate kiss more.


	29. We have all day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filter story for the two characters and the reveal of a new character.

**Chapter 29 "We have all day"**

**\---- Haddock Residence ----**

A sparkle of light beamed on the eyes of the young student. He sat up and was half awake. "I am up early again." He said and stretch his arms. He suddenly felt a movement on his bed and then he smiled. "I guess I need to make breakfast for the two of us." He muttered and giggled. He stood up and looked at his prince. He smiled once more and kissed the other's forehead before leaving the room.

Hiccup went straight to the kitchen and started cooking for the two of them. He was in a very happy mood and was even singing like the last time. As he was singing, he heard a beep. "Noah?" The hero said softly as he looked at his phone's new message.

**\---- Message ----**

N: Hic no classes today the principal said so. Well at least, for our year we don't have class because of the play. I am here at the school all alone **T.T** Pick me up please **:'(**. I am so lonely here and I am alone. I can't see any good butts here. I want to touch your **BUTT!!** Please pick me up. **:(**

H: **Ha ha ha!** Thanks for the info bud. Good luck there at school. **:)**

N: **What?! Why are you leaving me alone?! Hiccup!!!! Why!!! Friendship over >:(!**

H: **Hahaha!** just kidding bud. I will be there after I eat and finish something. Be there by 9:00 am. So wait there and go butt hunting.

N: **9!!! But it is only 6!** You gonna make me wait for 3 hrs. You are so mean **> :(**. There is no good butt here ** >.<**. I want to see your butt **;** **P**.

H: **Hahaha!** How about you come to my house? You do know where it is, right?

N: **Pick me up please! >.<**

H: Okay, okay but as I say I'll be there by 9:00.

N: Fine I will go there **>. >**. I hate you for this **:P.**

H: I love you too, bud.

**\---- Haddock Residence ----**

A simple breakfast was done and was now ready to be served but Jackson wasn't awake yet and would probably still be asleep for a few more hours. He ate his food and when he was done he serve the breakfast.

As our hero opened the door, his prince just woke up and was happy to see him. " **Oh!** you're awake. Want some breakfast?" The young boy asked as he slowly placed the tray on the lap of his love. "You look amazing." Jackson uttered and Hiccup was just shocked. "You mean me wearing an apron is amazing? Are you sick or something?" The scrawny child said and couldn't believe it. Then many comebacks happened before Hiccup got to his doodling. He wanted to finish his drawing before his friend would come. It was one of the things they usually show to each other whenever they have new ideas. Normally, he would work quietly but, today, he got a troublemaker to distract him from drawing.

Both males did get a little flirting but Jackson suddenly got lonely. It was something they both do from time to time. It was one of the reasons why both parties understood each other and both knew when they need comfort. "Hiccup?" Jackson muttered in a very lonely tone. The artist looked up to his inspiration."What's the matter?" He replied. Part of Hiccup felt lonely when he noticed the lonesome tone of his love. "Can I stay with you till my life ends?" Jackson asked once more only this time his heart felt like it is breaking into many pieces. The younger child smiled and kissed his love. "Forever would be nicer for me." He said with genuine smile lifted up on his face. Jackson chuckled. "That would be nice." He finally said as the broken pieces of his heart were mended by the love of the young man. He closed his eyes and lay his head on top of the other. "I love you, Hic." His final words. Hiccup replied with a hug. "I love you even more."

**\---- Street ----**

Meanwhile, as the two were loving each other, Noah was on his way to Hiccup's house. Normally, he would take a bus but today the air was just so fresh that he hesitated on taking the bus. As he was walking, he accidentally bumped a boy. **"Oy! Watch it!"** Said the stranger in an Australian accent while sneering at Noah. Noah was thinking on punching the tall boy but he stopped as soon as he saw the face. The blue hair that had a single pigtail on the back. He has spring forest eyes. His tan skin complexion made him look like an angel. The smell of the fresh spring. He had many more things he wished to say but the stranger left him. **"Woah!"** The foreign student just said as he was still looking where the man disappeared in the crowd.

The jet black-haired boy continued walking as he kept on thinking of the man. _"I wonder who he is. I got to tell Hiccup. It was love at first sight."_ He giggled and was more excited to see Hiccup.

**\---- Haddock's Residence ----**

Noah knocked on the door but no one opened it, so he knocked again. Once more, no one opened the door. The foreigner remembered what Hiccup told him. _"There is a secret key on the door jamb."_

The black-haired boy moved his hand on the door jamb till he felt something was off. He pushed it and that part opened and revealed the key. He got inside and looked for Hiccup quickly. He readied himself in case a robber was in the house.

The house was quiet except one room where he heard **"Stop!"** It was the voice of Hiccup. Noah ran fast towards that room and saw Hiccup being snuggled by Jackson. "Jack, I know I promise that we will have a truce but **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HICCUP?!** " He said and was really angry. "Why you jealous?" Jackson replied and smirked. " **Bud!** Hi. How did you get in? Jack, stop snuggling me. I do like it but I need to finish this." Hiccup asked and Noah showed the key. "What he got a key and I don't? Why Hic?" Jackson said with a pouty mouth. "That is the key from the porch, Jack. Now, please let me go." The green-eyed boy simply said.

Jack did as he was told and pouted. Noah glared at him. Hiccup just facepalmed. _"This is gonna be a long day."_ He thought as he had a very bad feeling.

The three went to the living room with Hiccup leading the way but there was a storm behind Hiccup. The two alpha are at the brink of killing one another again. _"The way Jack was sitting on my lap and snuggling me... It may look like we are doing it."_ The matured one thought and caused his face flustered. _"Why the hell I think of it as a good thing?"_ He added and slapped himself in his mind for thinking such ridiculous thought.

"Hey, bud. Would you like to eat here? I can make you a peanut butter sandwich" Hiccup suggested and hopefully the tension between the two would disperse."Yes, I would like that. By the way, I brought my notebook and it will blow your mind about this new creation I made. I also add a little story about it." Noah enthusiastically said and walked beside Hiccup. Jackson was out of place because he didn't know what Noah was talking about and he can't do anything about it. Our hero noticed this and grabbed his love hand but his attention is still at his best friend. His prince partially liked how they were walking.

"Hic, do you have anything to do tomorrow?" Noah asked as Hiccup was preparing his meal. "Yup, we will be dating tomorrow." Jackson said and Hiccup looked at him curiously. "I don't remember us having such plan." The green eyed boy said. "That is because I just thought of it now. So let us go on a date tomorrow." The other replied quickly. "Or we can go to the amusement park. I won a prize in the convenience store. They had some raffle on the drink I just bought and luckily I won." Noah said and was happy to show four tickets he had.

Hiccup happily nodded and said that they will go there. "But what about the fourth ticket? It will be a waste not to use it." Hiccup said as he didn't like the idea of wasting such prize. "I might just give it to someone. It is not that important who it might be as long as he or she wish to take it." Noah mumbled. "Oh right. Hic, I need to talk to you in private." He added as he remembered what happened this morning. "Sure thing. Let's go to the kitchen." Hiccup replied but Noah stopped him. "This might take awhile, I think." The foreigner said and Hiccup nodded. "Jack, do you need to go? Don't you have school?" Hiccup asked his lover but Jackson shook his head. "Not today. Plus, I like it here but I'll be back later this afternoon. It seems that you and Noah need to talk for awhile." Jackson said and walked towards Hiccup to kiss him on the lips and the smirked at Noah. "He is mine." He stated before he left.

Hiccup was just a cute potato sitting on the couch with face in bright pink. "See you too." He lightly said as he was still embarrassed at what just happened. "That was yucky. Too much PDA please stop." Noah said while making a barfing face as his rival left. "You are jealous because no one is doing that to you." Hiccup comeback and giggled. "Well... actually... I think... I might be... in love?" Noah uttered stopping every word just to think if he was right.

 **"WHAT?! WHO?!"** Hiccup shouted and was surprised at his best friend to confess that he is in love. Noah was looking down and playing with his pointy finger. "Well, I am not sure. I mean... I just saw him today..." He said as he was like a child who just did something terrible and was confessing to his parents. "Wait... What do you mean him?" Hiccup was not sure if he heard it right. Noah just nodded and didn't talk.

Hiccup blinked. "I didn't peg you to swing that way." He said. "Well, same goes to you." The other retorted. "Touche." Hiccup just said to end the argument.

"So basically, you fell in love at first sight?" Hiccup asked and Noah nodded. "Do you know his name?" The scrawny child asked but the other didn't answer instead he rubbed his arm. "Well...." He paused for a while. "I wasn't able to ask him. I was just amazed at looking at him. I... I am not even sure if I do like him." Noah said as he played with his finger. He was unsure if he answered right or if he even answered the question. "You have been thinking about him up until now?" The brown-haired boy asked. "Well, I did think about him on my way here. I do wish that we can be like you and hard butt.... But... I am not even sure if we will see each other again" The black-haired boy said and then sighed. Hiccup just smirked. "You got it bad, bud." He even laughed after saying it.

" **No!**   **I don't!** Do I?" Noah was sure at first but suddenly he felt doubtful at himself. "What should I do, Hic?" He was really confused. Hiccup smiled and hugged his best friend. "Remember when I talked to you about Jack? The truth is that I met him earlier when I was younger. I remember that I saw him at my mother's funeral. Everyone was sad that day and I felt sad but somehow my sadness disappeared when I saw Jack. I didn't know him at that time but I felt safe just looking at him. He reminded me of my mother. The next day, I went to the graveyard and he found me there. He and my mom were so much alike. It felt like mom brought him to me to keep me safe but after that day I never saw him again. It was until I met him by accident." Hiccup confessed. Noah was confused. "What does have to do with me?" He asked as he looked at his friend. "Well, I too longed for him. I wish for him to be with me. Though, mine was out of innocence. Who knows he might appear when you least expected? I mean mine did." Hiccup giggled. Noah smiled. "Yes. I might see him someday." He then stood up. "Okay, it is time for me to go. I need to go home and do my chores." He said and the readied himself to leave. "Gonna show you my drawings on Monday. Take care" He added before leaving the living room. "Take care bud. If you need some comfort come here." Hiccup said as both said farewell.

Hiccup did his own chores and finished his doodling quietly... or not. It was a few hours when Noah left the house and everything was so peaceful but someone has to ruin it. The tapping in his window caused frustration but he does know who would do it. **"Jack, you can come in!"** He shouted. **"But Hiccup! It's locked!"** Answered by the man outside.

Hiccup sighed and opened the door. "Come in." He said and saw Jackson smiling and hiding something on his back. "What is that?" He asked trying to peak. "Well, I want to celebrate your victory yesterday so I bought a chocolate cake." The brown-eyed boy said with a smile plastered on his face. He does look cute in Hiccup's opinion, especially when he smiles brightly. "You know you don't have to do this. Just having you around is enough for me." Hiccup said with much sincerity. "I know but I wanted to give you something. A congratulation celebration. I think." Jackson said and laughed at the end. "I am kind of hungry. Come, let us eat." The scrawny child said.

**\---- Hiccup's Bedroom ----**

They brought plates. "Well, you can play video games as I work but I am not sure if you will like the games. It is more Viking oriented or dragons. If not.... hmmm... Well, I can talk to you as I work." Hiccup said thinking of a way to entertain Jackson. Jackson pulled a chair and sat beside Hiccup's workstation. "I prefer talking to you." He smiled and Hiccup nodded.

"So after you complete your doddle, what you want to do?" Jackson asked. "Me? I am not sure. Maybe draw more." The other replied nonchalantly. "Can we do something together?" Jackson questioned with a sly intention. "I guess? But that depends though." Hiccup said before munching the cake on his fork. Jackson was just smiling wickedly.

It took an hour and a half before Hiccup finished his work and during that long time, Jackson just kept on asking Hiccup about his life and his likes and dislikes. He was well-behaved for that long. Hiccup really thought it was impossible but he seemed to be able to do it with ease.

As a reward for his behavior, Hiccup thought of agreeing whatever his boyfriend wish to do. "Sooooo... what do you want to do?" Hiccup started as he was playing with his fingers and looking away from his love. "Well Hiccup I..." Jackson started with nervousness in his tone. He kept on looking everywhere except his love. As a reward for his behavior, Hiccup thought of agreeing whatever his boyfriend wish to do. "Sooooo... what do you want to do?" Hiccup started as he was playing with his fingers and looking away from his love. "Well Hiccup I..." Jackson started with nervousness in his tone. He kept on looking everywhere except his love. "Y-y-you know that I... I love you right?" He stuttered and scratch the back of his head. "Mhmm." Hiccup nodded as he stared at his companion. "H-H-Hiccup w-w-would you..." Jackson once more stuttered and was very nervous....

**\---- Hiccup's Bed ----**

**"Ja-ahh-ck!!"** Hiccup shouted as he breathed hard. Red cheeks, naked upper body, and the touch on his back these were the things the green-eyed boy felt. "How does it feel Hiccup?" Jackson asked with a smirk on his face **. "It ohh! It feels so good! Do it harder, please!"** Hiccup answered as he felt the hand on the back pushed him harder on the bed. **"Yes!"** He said in delight as pleasure waved on his back. He closed his eyes as the comfort was slowly lulling him to sleep. "How is my massage, Hiccup?" Jackson asked but the other answered with a low snore.


	30. Amusement Date Park part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the date of the four men as they enter the theme park. The only question is would a new love bloom? or would the old one wither?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly Noah's point of view of the date in the park. Hiccup's point of view might or might not be included. It would depend on the things that will happen.

**Chapter 30 "Amusement Date Park part 1"**

**\---- Hiccup's Room ----**

It was morning when Hiccup woke up from his dreams. He instantly looked for his love who was once again sleeping on the floor. Hiccup can't believe that the only thing that his love wanted to do was to massage him. That or he must have been too embarrassed to ask for it. He was nervous when he asked him. He sighed. _"At least, he didn't do anything bad to me."_ He thought as his lips smiled. He stood up and tapped his love. "Jack wake up. Sleep on my bed." Hiccup said with concern. He didn't understand as to why his love slept on the ground last night when there is enough space for both of them in his bed.

The brown haired prince woke up and stretched his body. "Good morning beautiful." He uttered as he yawned and then smiled at his princess, Hiccup. Mr. Potato became Mr. Tomato at the complement. "Jack sleep on my bed, not on the ground." Hiccup uttered as he rolled his eyes and tried to be cool but his cheeks failed him with how red it was. "No _*yawns*_ need. I can sleep here so you can be comfortable in your bed. You _*yawns*_... You looked so happy in your bed. I didn't wish to ruin it." Jackson said and laid his head back on his arms. "Jack..." Hiccup whispered to the other's ear. "How can I kiss you if you are on the floor?" He continued with a grin on his face. Hearing the word kiss woke the sleeping prince up faster than the cock-a-doodle-doo of a chicken and was now sitting looking at his princess. "Kiss where?" He uttered with his eyes diluted and his expression looked like he just been electrocuted. Hiccup giggled and shook his head. "Here." He said with a smug face while he sat on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed.

Jackson will never let such chance pass and quickly put his hand in between his love's thigh. "Aren't we being naughty today?" He said as he smirked at the smug face kid. "Maybe because I want something." Hiccup replied still smiling as he clutched the collar of the shirt of his love. With that being said, Jackson moved closer till both males were having their very hot and quick make out but it was quick because they have to be in the meeting place 30 minutes before the scheduled time. Hiccup said so and Jackson was disappointed but still let it go since he will have his love all day long.

**\---- Noah's house ----**

It was early morning when the young dark haired lad woke up from his eternal slumber. If you are wondering why eternal, it is simply because he thought of the mysterious boy he met yesterday till he fell asleep and to his surprise even in his dream. So yup, he was having the best day he had. Noah was hopping towards his bathroom with a goofy face. He can't stop smiling when the tall handsome guy pass by in his mind. Sometimes, he was squealing as he thought of having his first kiss taken by the said man. " **Ahhh!** I want that to happen." He softly said to himself as he was looking at the mirror. "My dream guy." He said softly and sighed happily.

After doing his usual home business, he went to his favorite convenience store to look for his favorite sandwich, Tuna sandwich with a little bit of mayo and a lot of fish. Lots and lots of fish. The food that he can't resist all kinds fish except eel.

\---- Gifting Giggle Convenience Store ----

The best Convenience store in the world GGCS. It was amazing. It was like a super market just in smaller size. It has daily needs like drinks, foods, shampoo, soap, and many other. It also has pack meals for students much like the young foreigner and the staff was super friendly.

Noah happily walked into the store with his arms swaying in and out. "One order of the tuna sandwich." He said to the cashier with a smiling face and left to get his drink, an iced coffee in a can. _"A good meal to start the day."_ He thought as he took his order and went to the nearby table.

 _Munch, munch, munch_ the sound Noah produced as he was looking at the glass window while eating his sandwich. It was the same view and everything was cool until he spotted a certain guy. He nearly spit the coffee that he was drinking the moment that face appeared right in front of him. Well, more like pass by and entered the store. He took a coke in a can in the refrigerator before he headed to the counter. "One beef meal with egg, please. Add some hot sauce as well." The accent was tantalizing in Noah's opinion. With that he sat beside Noah since it is the only available sit; the rest was occupied by the customers.

Noah just stared at the young man with his jaw dropped until he sat beside him; made the poor foreigner blushed and looked down. "Ummm... Excuse me." Noah started but the moment he looked at his love he was gone and was about to leave. In a panic, he quickly shove all of his food in his mouth and hastily drunk his drink and moved in a hurry to catch the man. **"Wait!"** He shouted as he waved his hand. He hoped to get the attention of the man but he lost track of him in the crowd. He sighed and gave up looking for him. It was time for him to go to the park to meet his best friend and his boyfriend.

**\---- somewhere near the amusement park ----**

Noah was waiting for his dear friends when suddenly a swift figure pass thru behind him. He turned around to the left to face whoever pass behind him and as he was standing, someone accidentally bumped him from his back. "Oh, sorr-" Noah was cut off by a man. **"Look where you are going! You piece of shit!"** He shouted at Noah. The foreigner got mad and was ready to fight the three man.

The middle guy readied his stance and did a left jab. Noah can easily dodge the attack but someone behind him stopped it with his own hand. "You fellas are fighting me not this lil' ankle bitter here." The Australian accent was very raw and this caused Noah to feel fluttering butterflies on his stomach. He knew that voice. "Let me handle this, kid. Just stay back." That Australian guy just kept on making the jet-haired boy's heart skip a million beats. The blue haired foreigner pulled Noah to his back. He was body blocking the kid to keep him safe.

Noah liked how his savior was holding his chest. Yes, he did know that it was for him to be kept safe but it gave him slight green thoughts. He also had a pink tint on his cheeks. It was after a few seconds when someone said. "Aren't we trying to be a hero, Bun Bun?" The middle guy uttered, which Noah assumed the leader. He glared at him.

The three men towered the two of them but both youngsters weren't backing down. It was a few seconds of glaring before the leader moved in to punch the biggest of the two foreigners. The light blue haired boy simply tapped the wrist of his opponent to deflect the punch and then he slammed his shoulders towards the leader. The gang leader slammed on the ground and groaned. His two companions quickly barrage the foreigner and some of it hit their target. Soon after, the leader joined in.

Noah was furious about this and decided to take the matters into his own hands. He quickly dashed to the leader and used palm strike on the stomach. The leader of the group was now on his knees and holding tight his tummy. Noah took this opportunity to use his knee on the head of the leader. _"One man down two to go."_ He thought as he looked at his next target. He ran towards the right guy and slide underneath the legs of the man then he quickly pulled both feet of the man. **BAM!** The poor man landed on his head knocking him out almost instantly. Noah kicked the head for a good measure before looking at his final opponent.

 **"You will pay for that you brat!"** The last man standing in their group shouted and even pointed at his opponent. Noah just snickered and readied himself. The older man shouted and make a quick jab. Noah, on the other hand, just lowered himself and grabbed one leg of the man. He then jumped and turned his body causing the captive man to spin mid air. Once Noah got an 180° turn, he quickly slammed the man on the ground and landed on him to add more pressure.

The battle was done in almost two full minutes. Noah looked at his love and smiled before looking down. **"Woah!"** The other foreigner said to Noah. He was completely shocked and was surprised at how the fight went. Noah just pulled back his hair behind his ear. He then just chuckled with a smile at the end. He still had that light color on his cheeks.

 **"Noah!!"** Someone screamed behind Noah. The two foreigner looked where the sound coming from and Noah smiled happily. **"Hiccup!"** Noah shouted back and waved his hand. " **Woah!** What happened here? Are you okay, Noah? Who is this man? **Oh!** Did he saved you? Thank you, Mr.? What is your name?" Hiccup was hyped and practically a fuzz ball saying all the things he wanted to say without stopping. "Slow down, Hiccup. I shall answer your question one at a time." Noah simply said and smiled at his friend. "Are you blushing?" Jackson said the moment he arrived at the scene and then looked at the people on the ground. He glared at Noah. **"I am not blushing!!!"** Noah retorted back having his face now full red. "I just defended myself." He added and then pouted. Hiccup looking back and forth between his boyfriend and best friend. "Is there something I should know about?" He asked but the two shrugged it of. "It is nothing." Both said simultaneously. The three friends only stopped when the big man coughed. "Pardon me but I will just say thanks and take my leave." He said but Hiccup held the man's wrist. " **Wait!** You helped my best friend. The least we can do is give you at least this last ticket we have." Hiccup said and smiled at the man. "I can't accept it ankle bitter. He was the one who helped me." The foreigner replied and Hiccup felt down. It caused the man to feel guilt. He sighed. "Okay, I shall accept it." He said and Hiccup smiled happily. The foreigner smiled back and patted Hiccup's head. Jackson sneered at the foreigner and quickly hugged Hiccup from behind and it caused our poor hero to blush furiously."He is mine." Jackson said and glared at the foreigner.

Noah intervened and stepped in front of Jackson. "I-I am s-sorry about my f-f-friend. He is v-very protective w-with him." He stuttered and then looked down while beating himself up in his thought. "It is okay uncle bitter. Shall we go wasting our time or should we get stoked in the park?" The foreigner asked and smiled at Noah. The jet-haired boy returned the smile with his own all the while he had his face all red. He just found the older man genuinely handsome. In Noah's opinion, he was the full package. The overflowing beauty of the man was just the best of the best. It was just very perfect in every way possible.

"Noah, you haven't introduce us to your friend." Hiccup said as he looked at his friend and noticed something is different. He then smirked widely then whispered at his friend. "Is he the one?" He asked and Noah nodded. Hiccup wanted to scream but he calmed himself. "So may I asked my friend's saviour's name?" Hiccup said and the foreigner nodded. "Aster." Aster simply stated and bowed his head a bit. "I am Hiccup. Nice to meet you, Aster." Hiccup said and held a hand to the foreigner. Aster shook it with his own and smiled at the kid. "This is Jack, my boyfriend." Our hero pointed at his love. "Jackson." Jackson said and glared at the other male though he shook the hand. Hiccup was about to ask Jackson why he was like that but he shrugged it off. "And lastly this is Noah." He said and pointed his hand at his best friend. They did shook their hands a bit longer than expected probably because our little foreigner was daydreaming too much about the Aussie guy.

**\---- Amusement Park ----**

The four of them went to the park. Hiccup and Jackson were holding their hands as they strolled thru the park while, Noah and Aster, well, they just walked side by side. The four of them agreed to ride the bumped car. "Let us see how strong you are Aster. I want to fight you in the bump car. The first one to corner the car wins." Jackson challenged the foreigner with a smirk on the side to make it a little bit intimidating. "The losers has to do what the winner's say, deal?" Aster countered with the same cockiness and with his own smirk in which Noah found adorable. "You're on big guy." Jackson said as his battle mode was on. They both shook their hands and lined in the bumped car. "I have a bad feeling about this." Hiccup whispered to his best friend. "Really? I just find him cute." Noah replied as he looked dreamy at his love. Our hero rolled his eyes and flicked his friend's forehead. "I mean it." He uttered in outmost urgency. " **Ow!** Look Hiccup as much as I want to stop them. Jack won't stop until he won the fight and looking at my dream guy he won't stop either. Let us enjoy our date. Well, at least your's is a date. Mine is just a dream date." Noah simply stated as he rubbed his forehead. Hiccup just chuckled at the latter part. "I guess you are right." He said as he looked up at the sky and smiled. A new brilliant plan pierce through his head.

It was their turn to ride the car and Hiccup and Noah both agreed to join their loved ones. Both riders were getting themselves ready while their passengers were holding on their seatbelt as if their lives depend on it. If you are wondering why it is because the two males are really trying to kill each other.

In the end, it was a draw declared by both best friends. Since there is no winner, the two of them agreed to go in the rotating tea cup. "The first one to puke loses." Jackson said and they both ran towards their destination. Hiccup and Noah just followed them and took another teacup instead of the one used as a competition rivalry. After their teacup battle, both boys were now on the trash can puking their guts out. Both saying they won which the other two said it was a draw once again.

"Now that you two are done with your petty games. I will go buy us some foods." Hiccup said and the two liking males burst more of their insides in the trash can. " **Arghh! Yuck!** Jack, come on I need your help." The Viking demanded with his arms crossed as he waited for his boyfriend to finish up. Noah, on the other hand, was beside his love rubbing his back. "Do you need water?" He asked but Aster shook his head."No, I am fine ankle bitter." He said and straighten his composure. "Come sit here." Noah suggested and pulled him in the nearest bench. As the two sitting on the bench, Noah was looking at the foreigner with much concern. Aster noticed this and smiled at his companion. "I am fine, Noah. **Haha!** Thanks for your concern." He said and cupped the other's cheeks and kissed the forehead. Noah's eyes dilated and was in pure shock but his face was turning all red. He held the hands on his cheeks and looked at the taller man in the eyes in much concern and lovingly as he can. His heart was dying just looking at the green spring eyes of the man. The fresh green forest can be smelled out of this Aussie guy and the magical feeling of assurance of safeness as he held you. It was those things that Noah can't get enough of. It was addicting that was adding to the heat brought by the looks and touches of the man.

Aster placed his forehead on the other. "I am fine." He uttered as he slowly closed his eyes and leaned in his mouth. Noah did the same and moved in. As their lips were about to touch, the screams and the loud sound coming from the roller coaster stopped both male and pulled away from each other. Both of them were completely red and both were smiling. It was after a minute that Hiccup and Jackson came back with foods in their hands and smiles on their faces.

"Noah are you okay? Your face is all red. Did something happened??" Hiccup asked his friends with a little bit of teasing tone. Noah just hid his face and shouted. **"N-N-Nothing happened!"** Aster looked at the jet black-haired kid before he chuckled and smiled. Hearing the laughter, Noah pouted and blush more if that is even possible. "Cute." Aster commented as he saw the pouted lips of his companion. Now, it is sure that Noah is dead from love. He was practically redder than the color red. He was hiding his face in his palms. He was dying from happiness. He doesn't know how to explain how he felt for the man and how that man have a complete control on him. ** _"Why am I like this?!"_** He shouted in his thoughts. He felt a single drop of tear on his palm. He was so happy that a tear fell from his eyes. It never happened to him before. He tried to calm himself before he looked up to the three people he was with. Hiccup was smiling and looking at his love. Jackson was smiling back at his love and talking about their morning escapade. Aster, on the other hand, was silently eating his hamburger. When he noticed Noah staring at him, he smiled at the young boy and Noah once again had to hide his grinning red face. He then felt a hand on his thighs and rubbing it ever slightly before patting it a bit. Noah was about to release a very sexy sound but he bit his finger to stop it. He looked at Aster only to saw him smiling like a goof ball he is. Noah was thinking if that gesture was sexual or he was just saying he was fine.

"I saw our next place. I saw horror house near the food stall. I wish to go there. Is it okay for you?" Hiccup asked the group and the two man nodded while the other just groaned. "Noah is something wrong?" Our hero asked with his face full of concern. "I am fine. I am just not in the mood for horror house." The younger foreigner said as he placed his head on the table with his arms. Hiccup used his puppy dog eyes to Noah until he said yes. He can never accept no from his friend.

The jet black-haired boy sighed and just smiled at his friend. "Okay. I can never resist you when you ask me with that look." He said and laughed when his friend hugged him tightly. Hiccup just grabbed Jackson and left the two males.

"You know, we can ditch them and go to some other ride." Aster suggested as nudge the younger boy on the shoulder. Noah smiled brightly and shook his head. "I-It is fine. I mean it is j-just a horror house r-right?" He said as he felt a little heat on his cheeks. The blue haired guy cocked his head sideways. "Why are you always stuttering? Are you shy or something?" He asked as he raised his brow and was curious at the little cricket. "Well... I..." Noah was nervous. His heart was beating fast and his hands were sweaty. He was having a hard time trying to cope up with an answer.

 **"Noah! Aster! Come here now!"** Hiccup shouted from afar and Noah smiled. "L-let us go. T-T-They are c-c-calling us." He said trying to be convincing but failed miserably. "Let us go." The other said as he walked beside Noah with his hands in his pockets. The younger of the two just smiled.

**\---- Entrance of the Horror House ----**

"So what you two talked about?" Hiccup whispered to his best friend the moment he arrived. Noah just flushed red and looked down as he smiled. "Well, he... he was concerned about me and ask me to go with him in an another ride. B-but I refused him. I said we should c-come here and... He asked me why... why my face was always red... and why I stuttered." He said mostly whispering to himself but Hiccup manage to pick it up. **"You!!! He asked you out and you didn't go!!"** Hiccup shouted and, though people looked at his outburst, they quickly returned back to their business. Their two companions looked at them both their brow were raised as if they were curious at what the two were talking about. Noah, on the other hand, was utterly red and embarrassed at what his best friend shouted. _"This is gonna be a long day."_ Noah thought before he looked at the horror house with terror filling his body.


	31. Amusement Date Park part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tidbit of their date and mostly it is in Noah's P.O.V. not Hiccup.

**Chapter 31 "Amusement Date Park part 2"**

**"Hahahaha! The great night fury is scared of a ghost! Hahahaha!"** Jackson shouted as he rolled on the ground while laughing so hard. Hiccup glared at his boyfriend with his arms crossed. **"Jack stop it!** " He said at his love with much rage. Noah just pouted and was embarrassed at what Jackson said. He knew it was true. It was the main reason why he didn't want to go to the horror house. Aster was just standing there smiling at the other foreigner on the group. He found it cute when Noah was pouting and embarrassed.

**\---- (Flashback) Horror House ----**

As soon as the four boys entered the house, three men with a disfigured face jumped from the left side of the wall and Noah screamed so loud and jumped towards Aster. Aster caught Noah and the two were like a newly married couple except for the fact that he was shaking in fear. Noah was carried by Aster until they reached the end and Noah was apologizing to his love. Aster didn't mind it. In all honesty, he did like the way his frightened friend laid on his arms.

**\---- Outside the Horror House ----**

Jackson was still laughing at how the well known _"Night Fury"_ is afraid of ghosts. Hiccup has been nudging his sides to make him stop but it has no effect on the boy. Aster sighed and pat the back of the scared boy. "Hey, it is okay. Don't listen to that puff over there. Everyone is scared of 'something." He said as he gave comfort to the pouting boy. He cupped the cheeks and kiss the forehead. "There, my da and ma told me to kiss someone's forehead to comfort them. Hope it did to you lil' fella." He said and Noah felt like he just melted. His anger was changed into bliss and lust. Oh, how he wished that the kiss was on his lips. He practically fell hard for the guy.

A snapping of fingers brought him back to reality. "Hey, you okay, lil' nugget??" Aster asked as he snapped his fingers once again. "Huh? Y-yeah." Noah answered still dazed about the kiss and his imagination. The blue haired boy placed the back of his palm to the forehead of Noah. "Your temperature is normal." He said as he was examining his patient. "Want to rest, ankle bitter?" He asked as he cupped Noah's cheeks. Noah gulped and then nodded. He was just staring at what we can call the doctor. He was just mesmerized. At his current state, he would just nod if he was asked a question.

 **"Oi! You big fat loser and lil' chocolate hair boy! We will take a rest! You two go and enjoy your time alone!"** Aster shouted because the two might not hear it because of the laughter of Jackson. The two looked at each other first before smiling and turning their heads towards Noah and Aster. **"Okay!"** Hiccup shouted with a wide grin on his face. Aster and Noah sat near the stall.

As they rest, Aster looked at Noah a bit concerned and worried because the guy was completely red and warm and, to top it all up, he was squirming every now and then though the squirming was very minimal to the point that one can not hear it. Good thing, Aster has a very sensitive ear. After a few minutes, the older foreigner can't take it anymore, he stood up. "W-where are y-y-you going?" The jet-haired boy asked as he looked up to his companion. "Just gonna buy refreshments for us. Just stay there and maybe we can go on a ride after eating." The older boy said as he smiled at Noah before leaving.

Noah was currently struggling in his mind. _"Is he asking me on a date? Did he just want us to be alone? Should I join him? Ohh!! Did he just feel pity for me because he saw me scared? This is so embarrassing. **Hiccup help!** "_ He thought as questions upon questions filled his head. He didn't know what to do. He sighed and slumped more on his seat.

An orange juice was placed in front of Noah. "Here drink it. It will make you feel better." The blue haired boy uttered as he drunk his own juice. The golden eyed boy drank his juice just as he looked at his companion. "I think I know which one we should ride." Aster uttered as he held his hand for the other to grab. Noah hesitated but gave in in the end. He did want to hold his love; this was one of the opportunity he would never miss.


	32. Amusement Date Park part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end and a new problem will come.  
> Ta-da!

**Chapter 32 "Amusement Date Park part 3"**

**"Woohoo!!"** Noah shouted as the roller coaster suddenly fall while Aster was holding on the safety lock like it was his lifeline. Noah was having fun while his companion was going to barf all over the place. " **Oh! Arghh!** I hope you like carrot donut." Aster uttered as his inside was going upside down. He was getting really dizzy. Noah was enjoying the ride and raising his hand.

When the ride was half way thru, Noah noticed his companion was really scared and had his eyes closed and holding on the safety lock a little bit tighter than a normal people do. Noah held the blue haired boy's hand before returning his attention to the ride with one hand raised. **"Woohoo!"** He said with a smile.

Aster noticed a hand and looked at Noah, who had a bright smile on his face. He smiled as well and found that his foul sickness was lessened. It might be because he was more focused on their hands than the ride.

When the ride stopped and everyone alighted, Noah hugged his companion the moment they reached the exit. **"Thank you!"** He nearly shouted. He really appreciated what Aster had done for him. Aster replied with a smile and an almost barf, good thing, he found a nearby trash can, where he can drop all his inside.

"You okay?" The jet-black haired boy asked as he slowly patted his friend's back. "You shouldn't have ridden the roller coaster if you would get sick." He said as his enthusiasm from earlier was now replaced with worry and guilt. " **He he he!** You are not stuttering. That is a good progress." The Australian said and chuckled before puking once more on the trash can. Noah just blushed and hit his companion's back. "S-stop s-saying s-stupid things." He said as he pouted and crossed his arms. Aster just laughed and stood himself up as he was now finished his business. "You are cute." He said and kissed the smaller foreigner's forehead. Noah literally shut down and trying to process what just happened.

"Earth to Noah, are you there?" Aster asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Noah, whose face was still beat red and not responding. It was another second before he jumped a bit. **"Y-y-yeah!"** He shouted as he was trying to not show how Aster made him feel so amazing. The blue haired boy, on the other hand, jumped away from the other and was shocked at the sudden movement of the other. He then chuckled and said. "Calm down, Lil critter. It is not the end of the world." Noah looked down and felt embarrassed at his sudden outburst. "Come heremuttered" Aster said and opened his arms. Noah hugged the other and he was loving and hating it. Loving because he gets to feel the muscle and the warmth of his love; hating because he looked weak and stupid doing this.

Aster patted the boys head while saying. "It is fine. This is okay from time to time. My ma did this to me when I did something embarrassing." He said as he smiled trying to remember his mother. Noah looked up to him and see how genuine his smile was and his heart beated a little bit too fast for his liking.

"Which ride should we go to next?" Aster asked as he laid his head on top of the other. "Are you good with guns?" Noah asked as he spotted a shooting booth. "I can try." The taller of the two said as they broke their hug. Noah smiled and led the two of the to the booth.

"Wow, you are really good with the guns." Aster said as he can't believe that his companion hit all the target and all of it were bullseye. Noah just laughed a bit. "That w-was just a l-lucky shot." He stuttered and felt so happy at the other's complement. **"Lucky?! Hitting 10 marks all in the center is lucky?! Wow! Just wow!"** The blue haired boy was incredulous at the statement of the other. No one can be that lucky plus he did know that Noah was shy when it comes to him.

Noah can't look at his friend because he already felt that he would faint at all the complement he was receiving and looking at the man could make it happen. "Since you were clearly showing off, it is time for me to show off my skills," Aster stated and held the hand of his friend as he escorted him to the shooting ring.

 **"You are also a beast on shooting balls as well?!"** The Australian can't believe that he was outscored by this shy talented boy. "Now, there is nothing I can show off to you. I am sure you can beat me with anything other than going to horror house." He uttered as he was still in shock that he was defeated by this frail looking boy. "You amazed me today." He informed the other but Noah didn't respond except by nodding. The only reason why Noah can't reply was that he was still freaking out inside because Aster hadn't removed his hand from his except when they were shooting hoops.

 ** _*Ting*!_** A phone rang. Noah took it off his pocket using his free hand only because he didn't want to let go of the other hand.

**\---- Message ----**

Hiccup: **Yo, Noah!** This is Jack. My babe here said you and your lover boy there should come to the Ferris wheel. He said there would be fireworks and he wanted to watch it from up here with you.

Noah: **HE IS NOT MY LOVER BOY =o( >.<)o=.** I will ask him if he wants to come.

H: Whatever just come. My cute boyfriend here wanted to talk to you so just come.

N: Okay hard butt **:P.**

**\---- Shooting Booth ----**

Noah looked at his companion hoping he didn't read the messages. "So are they calling us?" Aster asked as he tilted his head a bit to show his curiousity. The jet-haired boy nodded and Aster was about to walk but Noah stopped him. "We can ditch the ride and go on our own. They are asking us to ride the Ferris Wheel and you are not good with heights right?" He looked at him with much concern. He didn't stutter because he was really worried for his love. Aster chuckled and ruffled the hair of his companion. "It would be fine as long as you let me hold your hand." He stated as he looked down with a bit of shyness in his tone while scratching the back of his head. Noah nodded without hesitation and has a sparkle in eyes. " **I would love to do that!!**.... I-I-I mean i-i-if it is okay w-w-with you?" He uttered and now copying what Aster just did a while ago. Before the situation became awkward, Noah quickly walked towards their destination. Aster did the same and both males remained quiet till they reached their destination.

**\---- Ferris Wheel ----**

**"NOAH! ASTER!"** Hiccup was waving his arms so that his two friends would notice him. He did make a mental note. _"Why is his friend red? Did he and Aster make love? Are they together? But why are they not talking? Did he hurt Noah? No, that's not it. Something must have happened. I must know about it."_

"Hi, Hiccup? How was your date with the hard butt?" Noah asked with a smile. Hiccup just smiled brightly answering his best friend's answer. "Great. How about yours? Did you two kiss? Are you together now?" The scrawny child whispered with a very playful tone. He then laughed when Noah just blushed and pouted."We didn't do anything other than riding and playing in the booth. Mine is just fine." The black-haired boy said and looked at his love then smiled. Hiccup noticed this. "You love much like how I like Jack." He informed his best friend and Noah nodded. "Maybe even more." The other replied as both teens went to their partners.

Noah and Aster were the first one to ride. Aster hadn't held Noah's hand till their cart started to move. Noah just smiled at his friend and squeezed their hand. Aster seemed to calm down before he smiled at the other foreigner. "Thank you." He uttered. Noah replied with a smile and looked outside. They weren't that high yet. They might be 3m high. The more the machine goes high the closer the two get. Aster had his arm on the shoulders of Noah while his right hand was still holding onto the other. "Noah, I know this might sound cheesy but I kind of like this. Thank you for inviting me." He said as he looked at the ceiling and his fear of heights seemed to disperse."You don't have to say thank you. I mean you did save me from that ghosts." Noah said softly before laying his head on the chest of his love. He didn't know how he felt comfortable now and even feel like laying his head would be the best thing to do.

"And you saved me from this death trap." Aster retorted and giggled a bit. Noah joined him before looking at his love who was also looking down at him. Their faces slowly came closer and closer.

**\----- Another Cart ----**

**"They are about to!!!!"** Hiccup said as he can't contain his excitement for his friend. **"What! Cart move faster don't block my view!"** He said as the cart of his friend was out of view and now they stopped. **"Why?!"** He exaggerated as if it was the end of the world.

Pretty soon, the fireworks lit up the sky. "Hey, Hiccup..." Jackson uttered as he rubbed his arm. As much as he wanted to watch his lover's tantrum, there was something important he needed to say. "Yeah?" Hiccup replied without turning to face Jackson. He was way focused on his friend's cart. Jackson sighed and hugged Hiccup from the back. "I love you, Hiccup but right now I must tell you something really important." He answered with a very lonely tone even his eyes say so but Hiccup hasn't seen it yet. "Jack, what is wrong?" Hiccup got worried as his lover was never this lonely. "Just remember that no matter what happens, I will always love you and you alone." Jackson hugged his love tighter and a tear fell from his eyes. Hiccup tried to look at his partner but Jackson won't let him. "Jack, tell me what is wrong?" Hiccup demanded but Jackson just snuggled himself more to Hiccup. " **Shh!** Nothing is wrong, Hiccup. I would just be gone for a week. You better not have anyone when I come back." Jackson said and then laughed but still not letting Hiccup see how he looked. "I put a gift in your pocket. I want you to wear it all the time. It will remind you of me." He added and closed his eyes trying to get as much of Hiccup's essence he can. He was sure that a week without seeing his love would make him sad but he had to do something important.

Both remained like that until the end of the ride. Hiccup was confused and lonely. He felt like Jackson was saying goodbye to him for the last time. He didn't want that.

Aster and Noah walked towards Noah's House. Aster was near Noah's place making the Lil' foreigner happy as hell. Hiccup, on the other hand, was more concerned about Jackson. He kept on asking him but the other just smiled at him and says "Hiccup, I am fine. I will just be going for a week and be back in your arms before you even notice me gone." He assured his love and kissed his lips before taking him home.


	33. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the bad happenings...

**Chapter 33 "Kidnapping"**

Head held high much like the sun outside, Hiccup swiftly changed his outfit for the day and waited for the bus to arrive. Little did he know, a shadow was lurking waiting for the opportunity to snatch his prey.

**\---- Outside the school ----**

The young Viking and his best friend bid farewell to each other as the day was setting down. "See you tomorrow." Both said at the same time as they went their separate ways after class.

Hiccup got on the bus with nothing but his imagination to pass time. He reached his destination with ease and happily went home as he imagined his prince greeting him with such wonderful smile. It was that moment when a huge pain hit his head and everything went black.

**\---- Unknown Place ----**

" **Huh?! Argghh!** My head hurts. Where am I?" The young hero uttered. He tried to regain his consciousness. He tried to move his hand but he can't. He was tied up and he just noticed that there was something that was covering his eyes. Panic started to build up inside. **"Where am I?! Help!"** He shouted but no response. He doesn't know anything that was happening to his surroundings. His skin suddenly felt chilly. He was getting scared. **"Hey, boss! He's awake!"** Someone shouted and from the sound of it, he would be an adult probably in his mid 30's if he was not mistaken. There were footsteps and door closing before Hiccup could notice that his sight gotten darker. It means that there was someone in front of him or the light. "W-w-who are you?" Said the kidnapped boy. The kidnapper didn't reply immediately."I am someone who enjoys watching people getting scared." His voice was a little bit husky and yet the way he talked seemed familiar. The man has a calm and reserved posture. "Mostly because of torture. Their scream tastes really good but alas I cannot do it to you. I need you alive, at least for now." The man is deranged and a sadist. _"This is bad."_ Hiccup thought. He was trying to calm himself. Somehow, he managed to achieve it and asked the man in charge. "W-w-what do you want f-f-from me?" It was clear that he was frightened but he must know at least who this man is. Hopefully, he would be able to find some clues to know who this man is.

The kidnapper laughed really hard then stopped almost immediately. "It is not you who I want." He said before he grabbed the Viking's chin and brought his face closer. " **It is that fucking father of yours!** He always ruining my plans but..." His anger suddenly disappeared and a chuckled could be heard. He then licked his victim's cheek. Hiccup felt the sudden wetness on his cheek and he felt disgusted and wanted to puke on the spot. "That will change thanks to you." He stepped away and started to pace left and right if we observe the light that slowly appearing and disappearing left and right. "W-w-what do y-y-you mean?" Hiccup bravely asked even though he knew the answer. "It is very simply young one. In exchange for your life, he must sacrifice himself and then no more little daddy." He then laughed like a crazy person. " **No! Don't do that! I won't let him do it! Stop! Just kill me instead! Don't hurt my dad! Please!!"** Hiccup shouted as he heard what he feared for. He was a mess. Tears were flowing from his eyes. He felt useless again and this time, the cost will be his father's death. He won't be able to take it if his father died.

The laughing man just smirked. "Stay quiet or your father would disappear sooner." After that, he left. Hiccup, on the other hand, was thinking of a way to escape but his weak structure made it nearly impossible.

Hiccup was starting to feel hopeless and was about to give up when a thud sound coming from his back. "Who is there?" He asked.

"You gonna be alright. I promise." That voice rang to Hiccup's ear and made his body chill. "Jack?" He asked as he suddenly felt safe. "Yeah, kiddo." Jackson said and started to free his love. "What are you doing here?" Hiccup wondered and asked his rescuer. "And what is that smell? Is that you?" He added as the smell of someone not taking a bath for a week. Jackson just chuckled. "I was around the area when I saw you. Yes, that would be me. Don't ask why. Trust me, you don't want to know." He replied. "Now come. I must get you out of here or that **bastard will kill you**." He muttered in a gentle tone and then turned mad at the end.

The Viking just nodded and once free he followed Jackson. It would seem that he was on the roof. There was a rope hanging from the skylight. As the two were quietly walking on the roof, Hiccup smiled. He thought of _how lucky he was to have someone as heroic as his lover. He always there when he was needed the most._

"Okay. You go straight ahead and you will see the gate. On the left, there would be a small hole there for you to get out. Once you are out. Go to straight till you reach the road. From there ask someone to take you to the city." Jackson instructed and smiled. "Sorry, I stink." He added and both laughed.

"Jack, aren't you coming with me?" Hiccup asked worried for his savior. Somehow, he knew the answer but he had to ask. Jackson smiled and kissed his lover's forehead. "I still need to finish..." He stopped and sighed. "I will tell you everything once this is done. Now go." He just said and left going straight to where they were a few minutes ago.

Trusting his partner, the young Viking move in the direction of the gate but he stopped. "Is that... No, it can't be."

Hiccup gasped as he went to the parked car near the gate. **"This is my dad's car!"** He said out loud. He looked at the building, which held him not too long ago. Horror filled the boy and went back to his once prison cell.

Slowly but surely, the young child walked towards the warehouse. So far the Viking hadn't seen any henchmen. It was weird for a lair to not have a single man to guard the place unless this is just a place to lure someone. He sighed thinking that all of this happened because of him. _"Dad please be safe."_ He silently wished.

When the young hero nearly reached the main hall, he saw a lot of people on the floor knocked out and at the center stood his father bloodied and bruised. **"Dad!"** Hiccup shouted and, just as his father looked at him, there was a gunshot and his father fell. Hiccup looked around to see Jackson on the third floor with a gun pointed at his father before he ran away to the darkness.

"Hic... _*coughs*_...cup?" Stoick uttered weakly as he coughed blood. **"Dad!"** Hiccup shouted as tears fell on his eyes. "Hang on. Help will come." He added as he dialed the emergency number. "I am glad _*coughs*_ you... _*coughs*_ are fine." Said the bleeding man. "Dad don't talk. I will make sure you are okay." He said as he held his father's hand on his free hand before he responds to the call. "Hiccup... _*coughs*_ I love y- _*coughs*_ my son." His father said before he closed his eyes and smiled happily. **"Dad! Dad!!"** Our young helpless hero shouted as he held his father's hand tightly and his eyes full of tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please do comment whether it's about the grammar or the spelling. Criticism is accepted except for criticism asking me to get faster -.-
> 
> Do read notes to give you a little fact or a teaser.


End file.
